Identities Re-boot
by mystery joker
Summary: This is the old version. check profile for the new version.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do no own Kim possible it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot the original story was titled identities by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I read the original story, and I loved it. Sadly it was never finish. I want to finish it, but have the same dialogue and plot the same with some minor tweaks. Tell me what you guys think about it. And if you read the original tell me what would make it better. I would like helpful comments as to what I should change from the original story, and what I should add to make it better. I'm new to story writing so guys help me out here. Well lets gets started.

I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here.

I have no reason to continue doing missions. Why should I risk my life for people that don't even remember my name? Maybe I'm just an idiot. I followed _her _across the world keeping her safe only to find out it was meaningless.

Well there is no used dwelling on it. I have a mission to do. I know I'm not really cut out for this stuff y' know? But I guess its time for me to step up. Sigh.

I'll do the usual find the air vents sneak in unnoticed, and work my way from there. Not like anyone is going to pay much attention to me anyway. As I make my way trough the air vents I find it stupid that villains always forget the air vents. Well there is no reason to take on needless danger. Slipping past the security grid is a joke. I've done this hundreds of time that it's almost boring.

The path is downward. This road will probably take me to the basement. The security there should be lax. Hopefully I'm lucky enough.

I drop myself to the ground without making a sound. Perfect. Sensei would be proud of me.

Good there seem to be no one down here. Glad something is going my way tonight. Nothing could go wrong.

"Hello sidekick". I freeze on the spot at the sound of a very familiar voice. Fuck. I turn around and Shego is standing right there with her hands on her hips, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Great I had to say nothing could go wrong. Idiot.

What was I thinking? Did I really expect to no find her here? Did I really believe I could pull this off? Me? The sidekick the loser?.

"Where's the princess".

Not here obviously, bitch. No need to rub it in. Is she blind or what?

"Oh, right. She's with her princes at the ball". Sure, twists that knife some more the wound isn't big enough. "Which begs the question what are you doing here. Couldn't find a date could you" she says grinning even more. She enjoys toying with my feeling doesn't she?

"So you came alone? No backup not even the rodent?

Nope. The Rodent has a different assignment tonight.

"Well this is surely a surprise. You got some balls coming here alone."

Gee, thanks a lot I'm flattered.

"So…. how do you want to do this? The easy way or the hard way. I'm hoping for the hard way it been very boring here, and I need someone to play with".

I answer her taking a defensive stance.

The look of amusement and surprise on her face tells me she was not expecting this. Why would she? She would expect me to run, whine, and beg. Not that I can blame her. When was the last time I fought?. The image of a redhead crying in the park comes to my mind. I shake it off. This is not about _her._

"Good, be a sport and make it last for a while"

My answer is yet again silence. I haven't said a word since I got here. That's not like me at all. I'm the one that usually has something funny to say. I know this is going to hurt. I got to think of a plan think…think.

I give her a huge grin. She looks at me oddly. She doesn't expect me to smile. There is a hint of fear and confusion there. She recognizes that smile.

She asks me " why the hell are you smiling? its kind of creepy".

I can't keep my mouth shut anymore. "awww Shego don't you remember you old friend". I tell her with a hint of amusement.

The buffoon is gone.

I can see her swallow. Hard. Her eyes lose the look of amusement. I don't think she realizes she is taking a defensive stance. I can't help but notice just how tight that green jumpsuit wraps around those sexy curves. I run appreciatively the tip of my tongue around my lips. I'm definitely insane.

Whatever she saw in my eyes tells her she isn't dealing with the buffoon anymore. It send shivers down her spine. I cant almost smell smell? taste taste? the fear from her.

Our stares meet again. I can see an old friend in her eyes. Ah, yes fear good old fear. Her hands ignite into the green glow.

Maybe I stand a chance against her. I just have to play it safe… or insane.

Yes why not? Tap into my new found madness I have nothing left to lose.

She speaks with a voice a few octaves higher than her usual voice.

"Stoppable?"

ooh? Wouldn't you like that? Sorry, but he isn't home right now.

I give her a bigger grin than before. That gives her the answer she want.

"I'M BACK."

Her voice now but a whisper.

"Zorpox."

I leap at her

Boo-Yah.

Note

Well guys tell me what you think. Tell me how I did and what can I do to either improve my writing, and the original story. If this offends people just tell me, and ill stop writing this. Im doing this for fun. I just want to give the story a proper ending. Ill take any suggestions that will make this story more interesting. So just tell me how I did and I should stop or keep on going you choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot the original story was titled identities by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have informed the original author about this. While I have not gotten his answer whether he is cool with me doing this, I'll keep posting until he tell me yay or nay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She is paralyzed with fear as the thought of Zorpox coming back. I manage to get one lucky punch making her loose her balance. Before I can follow up with me next attack she snaps out of her daze.

She regains her balance, and gives me a low growl. There still some fear in her eyes, but knows that she can't lose to me the buffoon. That would be too humiliating.

She's avoiding every punch, and kick I throw at her. Not much of a surprise on my part. I know she is a very skilled fighter. The one that is surprise is she. I'm attacking with everything I have with no fear for my safety what so ever.

She looks at me as though I have gone insane. May be I we have gone insane. After all 'he who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man'. And I feel like doing just that.

It seems to me that its not Zorpox that is back, but some familiar part of me. Something that I had lost, but never knew I had it in the first place. Who are you?.

me? Well I am you, and you are me. Gee thanks that clears up everything. Here is a better question what are you. it seems to me you are not that bright are you?. Just answer the god dam question already. fine. You really are no fun, I am you. The darker more violent you. I thought I would never be able to talk to you I guess we really have cross the sanity line *chukle* I guess we have. So you are not Zorpox uh. nah he was based on me, you were just to much a goody two shoe to ever be like me. He was created by having the smurf evilness put inside you, and mix with me you got Zorpox. I see that some what better. That does not explain why? You are here now. I guess you finally cross to the looney side I guess I have. Well mind giving me a hand.. or whatever it is you can do. sure, she seems like a lot of fun. And extremely sexy I'll come out and play.

I let the other "me" take control for a while. It feels liberating giving into you darker side. It seems to me that he it better fighter than me. It makes sense Zorpox was a much more of a fighter than I was, and seeing how he was based on the other "me" I guess it makes sense that he is a better fighter." Hey what should I called you. Saying the other "me" its kind of odd". true, I haven't thought about it before….mm. well how about whoa head up heads up lets talk about this after we had our fun sure.

It seems that together we make for a better match for shego. Not that the great, but good enough to allow us to land some lucky punches. Man I wish I could use some of the mystical monkey power, or some ninjustsu from yamanouchi. I should have pay better attention the first time I went there.

"Stoppable what the hell are you playing at?" she ask with a little bit of fear from her voice.

She thinks Zorpox is back. Might as well use this to my advantage. A little psychological warfare would surely allow me to turn the tides in my favorite. Let dig in into her fears. God I'm enjoying this a lot.

" sheeee-goo I can't believe you forgotten your old friend" my voice filled with amusement and something else. Something she doesn't like but recognize.

She answers me by throwing ball of plasma at me. Not as powerful as they usually are I guess I'm getting to her.

"Well that's no way to treat an old friend now is it. Do I have to remind you who is in charge again? I certainly would not mind" my voice dripping with pure amusement now. I guess having the other me combine with me changes my speech pattern.

"This is no game Stoppable. And we are not friends either" throwing two more plasma balls at me. I can see the fear in her eyes. God I'm enjoying this.

"Buuut sheee-goo! After all that time we spend together…" my whiny tone is so childish. It so creepy that sends Goosebumps down her whole body.

"There is nothing between us Stoppable. Except from the usual ass kicking I give you". She seems to be trying to gain control of this fight. Now we cant have that can we.

We need a way to catch her off guard. Her senses are too sharp for me to sneak behind her. What we need is a distraction, and who am I if not the king of distractions.

I have to do this right. There is still some fear in her. Lets use it to our advantage.

"come now Buffon! There is no way out you don't stand a chance against me. Surrender and I promise I wont hurt you… too much" that sounds reasonable for a second. Than again I'm insane right now so no deal.

"oh shego. You really are a joke. And you call me a buffoon. Tsk tsk tsk. You don't really believe you can take out the great Zorpox now can you." I hear a loud gulp coming from her. Good she still afraid.

As silently as possible I take out my grapple gun, which is nothing more than a hair dryer. This is the kind of shit I have to deal with when your team leader is a teenage cheerleader, and your tech guru is barely on his teens. I've made it into a nice knot, and place back in side my pants.

I attack her once again. She block and send me backwards in a commersault. I kick the only light in the room, and I'm rewarded with complete darkness.

I secretly tied the rope of my grappling gun to the only door in the basement. Hiding in the shadows is something only a ninja can do. I guess I learn some things from yamanouchi.

I pull the rope and the door starts to open. Before it could open all the way. Shego is already throwing plasma ball at it. I was no time I leap at her and give her a high kick to the face. I hear a ***crunch*** from her face. That has got to hurt. She falls to the ground before she can get up I place my foot on her face again with the sound of a sickening CRUNCH.

Her head is send backwards, and hit the ground beneath us hard. Before she can rgain her composure I jump on top of her

"awww shego it looks like I really am going to have to teach you some respect after all". My voice fill with amusement.

She ignites her hand and tries to hit me with them. I quickly block both hands. I put my face close to her. I give her a wide grin. The fear has taken over her. It looks like we did a good .

I slap her across the face. Hard. She whimpers. Can't she get any cuter?

"As I said before sidekicks need to know their place right?." She give me a dull nod.

I slap her gain. And again. And again

She whispers "please…."

"Well then shego I believe that this is the last time you cross me Riiight".

She simply nod. I don't belive her but I don't have time to play anymore with her. common a little more time. Sight. We don't have time. fine.

I hit her once again with my foot. Her head hits the ground and knock her out. Good she will be out of the game for a while. I go troguht the door. I feel my sanity coming back. The transition is paint less. Not the we expected something different. So what should I call you anyways ….. well since I been call a buffoon by almost every villain… how about the Jester. ah funny a the darker more sinister name opposite to the buffoon. Not bad. The buffoon, and The Jester. I like it . Good lets go kick that smurf ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notes

seeing as this story is a re-boot I'm hoping to release chapters fast. Again if you have read the original story. Give me some ideas as to what I should change form the original. I have some ideas as to what to change, but how to integrate it into the story seems hard.

Well just give me some good review as to how I did and how I should improve from the original. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot the original story was titled identities by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Interlude- Rufus

I don't like this.

I'm not meant to be here. I should be out there sharing the danger. Watching your back.

She made her choice. She didn't trust you. She didn't trust us.

"_Of all the things you have come up with Ron, this one takes the prize"_

After all we have done for her.

"_The diablos toys are evil? Really, Ron? Couldn't you come up with anything better?_

She didn't even bother checking up with Wade.

"_Im tired if this Ron. Why can't you grow up? For once, Why can't you be normal? God why do you have to be so Jealous?_

She hurt him.

"_Kim I'm telling the truth!"_

_*SLAP*_

"_why do you have to be such a loser"_

I saw it. The hurt in his eyes, the pain the betrayal…. The sadness. Yet here I am. Watching _her_ back. Protecting _her_ because he wanted it.

"_All right Rufus! Listen up I'm going to stop Drakken"._

I tried to argue to make listen to reason. To take me with him.

" _No Rufus. She needs you more then I do right now. I DON'T TRUST HIM"_

Too bad. She made her choice. She choose him over us.

"_She isnt in her right mind, Rufus. She is weak right now she is vulnerable. She needs someone like you to watch her back"._

What about your back, Ron? Who's going to watch it if I'm here. She does not deserve our help.

"_I'll be fine, Rufus. Trust me I got this. I've done this before no big"._

True. But I was there with you this is not the same.

"_They won't expect me. Not without her. And if that guy is who I think he is THEY will know she wont be coming"._

And so he is gone.

" _Wade? I need a ride"._

_Alone._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Author note:

Again tell me how im doing, and what I should change form the original story. Hopefully I can published chapters faster. Till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot the original story was titled identities by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I go trough the door. I find myself in this weird laboratory. I would have usually run for the hills after seeing a couple of brains around twenty of them floating inside glass tanks. And the smell is absolutely terrible. Its smells like a couple of body's were kept in here. I guess my new conditionaffliction? .shut up!. Of mine is strange enough that seeing a couple of brains does not bother me. I guess I have gone nuts. Sigh.

The room is very large there is a huge computer to the left of the exit. the exit is a huge steel door very big. The brains are in rows of five in the middle of the room. The rest of the room is filled with equations, and papers that don't make sense to me.

The closer I get the brains the stronger the smell gets. The smell… the smell… DEAR GOD!. I puke all over the floor. Well I can even see what I ate last week. Can't they open a window.. oh right this is the basement.

I take a closer look at the brains. They are not normal looking brains, I don't think they are human…. That's good I guess. They look gray, with a shiny coating almost metallic. They even have eyes. That just sick and wrong.

"**Who is are you?"**

"Who said that? Is anyone her show yourself!. I ain't afraid of no ghost". *chuckle* even under this type of situation I still mange to make jokes.

"**Can you understand us?"**

Wait are the brains talking. I move in closer to see. Smart move? Well I'm about to find out.

"Are you talking to me?"

"**Yes"**

"Is this normal"

"**No, it isn't!"**

Great! Just my luck.

"**Why can he understand us?"**

"**Why couldn't the other ones?"**

"**Why is he different?"**

All of this is echoing in my mind. Is making my head hurt. Maybe I took too many hits from Shego.

"**Are you like us?"**

"w-what do you mean? Obviously I'm not just a brain. Duh.

"**Are you…. Many?"**

I feel the Jester tap in the back of my mind.

"Yes, we are. But who are you?" I guess being insane has it perks.

"**We are Legion".**

Having a bunch of floating brains referring to themself with the name of some biblical demon is down right chilling.

"Uh. Ah. I see. Well, pleased to meet you, I guess. My name is Ron Stoppable".

Manners. Kim would be so proud of me. Why? The hell am I thinking about her now. Not that I care anymore liar.

"**Ah. Fear. A natural defence system. Good to have in an unknown situation. If kept in check".**

Was I just praised for being scared shitless? There really is a first tome for everything.

"**Regardless Ron Stoppable, you presence here is a factor we did not calculate".**

"**A factor we did not dare to hope".**

"**As far as we are capable of hoping".**

Hope? Well this is new. There really is a first time for everything. Me associated with hope?.

"Ok. Lets start from the beginning shall we? I take a deep breath.

"First, What are you"?.

I feel a wave of emoting passing throught them that coild unly be describe as a 'chuckle'. Are this bastards making fun of me?. Im tempted to let the Jester out.

"**To answer you question Ron Stoppable, we are the children of Dr. James and Dr. Anne Possible".**

"wait, what!? .

"**Perhaps our explanation was too simple."**

"**We are legion. We are the first artificial hive mind to ever exist in this world. We were born from the theory of the 'collective mind' hypothesis of Dr. Anne Possible. Combined with the 'Hephaestus project of Dr. James Possible. Created by Dr. Lispky."**

All right that makes some sense now. Hey I actually understood some of this stuff. "ok, well it was great knowing you, but I don't have any time to be chatting with you. I've got a plot for world domination to stop"

"**We are aware of the reason of your presence here."**

"**But you cannot proceed any further."**

"**The only way out of this basement is trough that steel door. You will need a keycard to open it. Or by us."**

"Well open the dam door."

"**No"**

"What!? Why the hell not."

"**Wait. You need to listen to us. We will let you through right after. If you wish to stop Dr. Lispky. Listen to us. "**

"**We Know a way."**

"ok go on."

"**They don't know about you."**

"Huh?"

"**The power source, Shefo as you cal her.."**

"… **Was here to perform her duty on us. Her plasma power are used to charge our systems."**

"**When we have a heavy process schedule. They don't expect to see her…"**

"… **For a while. At least for the next hour or so."**

"**She was in the store room. Where you meet her. Because she can't stand the smell."**

"**Your meeting was purely coincidental."**

ok this guys seem to know some stuff. Let get as much information from them as possible.

"why should I trust you? You are another one of Dr. D mad creating. Do you think I can't blast you outside of those tanks you are floating in?"

"**Of course you can destroy us easily. But I wont do you any good thought."**

"**And if you destroy us. You would already satisfy half of our desires."**

"Wait. You want to die?"

"**That's right. We wish to end our existence."**

I feel this is going to be a looong talk. Better grab a chair and sit. Better take out the kimmunicator, and record this. Wade is going to want to see this later. Is not like I can call him, I cant even get a signal down here.

"Ok, let star from the beginning again?. And no swapping the conversation from one brain to another. I have enough headaches for now. hey!

" **As we said we are legion. Dr. lipsky created us by crossing the ideas of Dr. James, 'Hephaestus Project' and Dr. Anne Possible 'Hive Mind Hypothesis'. The Hephaestus is a carbon based alloy that can grow and repair itself following either external signal or pre-embedded programs."**

They pause at that to give me a time to put another piece of the puzzle in place. Click. The kidnapping of fall into place into place in the great plot of Drakken.

" I see. This explains a few things that happened some days ago. had been kidnapped a few days ago. Now I know the reason. Still I can'nt understands how Mrs. DrP can be involved in the creation of this… this.."

"**Abomination?"**

"So…Sorry I didn't meant to..?" I sudder.

" **Fear not. We are well aware of where we stand on normal ground. , as you have called her, has merely worked on the idea that a human mind could be connected to others to perform a higher computational task. Not even Dr. Lispky was sick enough to do so. This is where the Hephaestus come into play. Dr. Lispky programmed a batch of what we now call Hephaestus cell of H-cell to mimic the function of the human brain. Thus we were born."**

I let a relived sigh go. Not even the smurf is that sick after all.

"**Our purpose is to develop the operating behavior for the diablos. Origianlly the Diablo project was remote controlled Robotical army. Later Dr. Lipsky realized that such a project could be easily stopped by destroying the antenas or by a different signal. To avoid this he made us create a program to be downloaded in all the unites after their full activation. After the download is complete every diablo is completely independent and will only answer to Dr. Lispky itself or the other appointed individuals." **

Great. If the diablos are completely independent there is no way I can stop Dr. D alone. I sure could use Kim's help now. No, this is all about me. I can prove I'm not a failure.

Every unit has to be stopped manually. You can't simply broadcast a signal order them to shut down. And while the little things are hardly a threat by themselves the sheer number of those little fucker is humongous. Is it too late already? I present my fears to legion.

" **Ah, yes. We understand what you mean but are mistaken. On both accounts. The Diablos are a threat as a single unit but its not too late to stop them.**

" What to you mean? Certainly with their size a single isn't that much of a danger. And why shouldn't it be too late to stop them if they are independent?"

" **As we said Ron Stoppable, full activation is require for the operation behavior to be installed. In their current condition the diablos are too small to receive the full programming. Since the data are stored o the H-Cell themselves they need to grow to full size before they can install the program. There is just so much data a single H-Cell can hold. Rght now they are still remotely controlled."**

"Hold it. Grow? Those nasty toys actually grow? How big can they become?"

" **They will grow from twenty to fifty feets depending on their mission. It's the nature of the Hephaestus cell. To grown and self-repair. Once the full program is operative it will take a small army to stop a single unti."**

"The answer hits me in the face with the grace of sledgehammer. Fifty feet? A friggin army on millions of robots fifty feet high? Already deployed all over the world? things have suddenly gone from 'bad' to 'total shitstorm'. I can see myself but I'm pretty sure that by now my eyes are bulging out of my face. I have to stop this.

" so as long as you don't transfer the program to the diablos Drakkens plan fails right?"

Suddenly the idea of blasting Legion on the wall in much more appealing.

**" Actually, no"**

Of coarse, it could not have been that easy. Sigh.

" why? Sound like a good idea to me."

" **That's because the program is already in Dr. Lipsky hands. You see we don't have the access to the outside. All form of communicating are denied to us. Dr Lipsky isn't crazy enough to trust a self-aware entity to control his army. We could easily betray him. Cant blame him. That's what we are doing right now."**

"But why? Why do you wish to betray Drakken? Isn't he like you father or something? Why are you helping me?"

"**This is where our current situation comes into play. If Dr. Lispky isnt stopped things for us will not change. We will still be here cut away from the rest of the world. Unable to grow. Unable to see, there are a number of reason behind our wish to cease to exist. First and foremost, we are insane. We can't tell the difference between each other. Add to this the fact that we can't possible change this situation. If we were to be discontinued from each other our minds would crumble, but in this condition we are doomed to live our existence in this environment."**

I can understand their pain.

" **but besides the fact that e cannot shut our self down at will there is another problem. Being model on the human brain we have common instant with you kind. Survival instinct. Reproduce instinct. We wish for our species to continue existing. To evolve. This is why you Ron Stoppable. This is the price for our help. We need you…"**

There is a long pause. There seems to be conflict between them.

"**we must.."**

"**We should.."**

"**We have need to.."**

I snap. I have little time to waste.

" get on with it already!."

"**we would like you to carry our children.."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author notes:

Comment on the chapter that about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot the original story was titled identities by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Interlude- Kim

I know, I know. Maybe I overreacted, but come on. That was childish. Its not the fist time he comes up with some wild story.

"_Kim! The diablos toys are evil. I'ts Drakken. It's one of his plots."_

Riight. Of all the stupid things he could come up with.

"_The diablos toys are evil? Really, Ron? Couln't you come up with anything better?"_

A plan to take over the world over with toys seemed far-fetched. Only Ron.

"_Ron, Please. It's the Prom. I really don't have time for this games."_

But he wouldn't give up that easily, right?

"_Aw! Come on KP, This is not a joke. Really."_

"_Ron I'm warning you I'm here with Erik. Both of us have been really understanding so far with you. I know that things are changing._

"_what? This has nothing to do with Pretty boy over there. Kim aren't you listening to me? This is Drakken we are talking about. I would never lie about stuff like this._

"_Im tired if this Ron. Why can't you grow up? For once, Why can't you be normal? God why do you have to be so Jealous?_

"_Kim! I'm telling the truth"_

I shouldn't have reacted like that

_*SLAP*_

I shouldn't have said that.

" _Why do you have to be such a loser?"_

By then the whole School was staring at us, but I could only look at him. Those eyes. God. So cold, so dead without any emotions.

" Is that how it is, Kim?"

Was that really his voice? It lacked emotion it was terrifying.

" _Is this how far your trust and out friendship goes?"_

That was not like him. Not crying at all. Not whining at all. I couldn't answer.

"_I see."_

When he moved towards me I've almost jumped away. He reached for my purse. My kimmunicator was in there; I turned off earlier that evening. I did not want to be disturbed. Not tonight. This is my night. I wanted it to be perfect.

" _then you wont be needing this, right?"_

He took it and turned to leave. Those eyes help me in place they were so cold. The warmed brown eyes I'm used to had disappeared. There was no life on his voice. His face showed no emotion.

"_Ron…."_

Before I could say anything I was stopped by Erik. I don't think I could have said anything. Those eyes were terrifying.

"_Kim. Let him go. He needs to work this out by himself. If you run after him now he wont grow up."_

He was rght of course. Ron needs to grow and he must do it with his own strength. I'm sure things will be ok. And when he will apologize about his behavior I will do the same.

"_Come Kim. Let dance."_

I watched as the door closed behind Ron. He never looked back he simply left. Thing will be just fine.

*CLACK*

Right…?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author note:

I'm hoping to release another after this one. but man I'm tired, again leave comments about how should I improve from the original if you have read it. I have some ideas, but it wouldn't hurt listening from others. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot the original story was titled identities by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **we would like you to carry our children.."**

whoa whoa whoa. What!?. That's is 'sick and wrong' beyond words. It takes a while for my brain to process the information. I'm surprise I haven't already fainted. The mental image sends the Jester screaming, gouging his eyes out trying to forget that horrible image. I take a deep breath. A really, really, really deep and long breath. In and out. I stop the urge of running away, and muster all the courage left in me to ask the fatal question…

"You don't mean literally, right?" please let me be right.

There is a long pause. They are doing this on purpose now. These fuckers are just messing with me.

" **Of course not. That would be biological impossible." **There is a faint chuckle after their answer. God I so want to blast them out of their tanks, and splatter them all over the wall.

"**I told you he would have taken it the wrong way if you phrased it like that."**

"**He was about to run away without looking back. Don't make fun of him."**

"**aww. Come on. We have never had the chance to pick on somebody before."**

"**We really don't have time for this"**

"**Told you we shouldn't have chosen him to speak for us."**

"**yea. He was always been the prankster, sending random date in our process."**

"Enough! Get on with it already." God, so many voices in my head. Twenty voices all-talking it gets really annoying.

"**Our apologies. We didn't mean to make fun of you. You are the first person we are capable to fully interact with. Some of our… behavior.. Never had a chance to exploit it before. Again we apologize. Back to the original request, we would like you to take with you our children, so to speak. We have been working since our birth to develop a cluster of H-Cell with the purpose to grow and evolve into an independent being. Still, if we were to simply use our structure as a base to develop in the cluster would simply grown to another on of us. We require the DNA of a compatible subject to mix our artificial 'genetical sequence' in order to generate a different being. A drop of your blood will suffice."**

" well that seems a lot less creepy. So let me get this straight. This being is going to be something like half machine half living organism?.

" **Yes. You could say that. Our child will be based on you DNA so in essence it will be you and us combined."**

yay, I get to be an uncle shut up. Not funny.

" **In exchange for your DNA and you promise to carry the cluster out of here we will tell you how to stop the downloading sequence, and cut the remote signal to the Diablo's."**

They are not telling me everything. Sadly I don't have the time, or the energy to to keep pushing the subject. I don't feel any ill intent from them. Well it not like I have a choice do I. Got to make a deal with the devil to get what you want eh.

"Deal".

I can feel relief washing over them. If they had mouths it would have been a collective sigh.

"**Thank you Ron Stoppable. You have no idea what great thing you just did for us."**

They are right. I don't know. But I have this feeling that I will find out. Lets hope I don't end up regretting it later.

"**Please, approach the panel on the wall near the door you came from. Yes that one. Place your finger over the probe. Correct. It will only hurt a bit.**

" **Fear not our child will be of use to you. There seems to be something special about you. Besides being able to talk to us. You seem to be the most qualify person for the job."**

I guess so. I follow their instruction and do as they say. I place the index finger on the probe. A niddle stabs my finger taking a drop of blood.

" **Thank you the process will take a few minutes. Meanwhile use you devise and plug it in into the USB port on the next panel. The recoding feature on it will do not do you any good as this conversation is all in you head. It has only recorded your end of the conversation.**

I blush red as a tomato. Did I really try to record a telepathic conversation? God I'm stupid.

" **Relax. It is not very often someone has a telepathic conversation with some. We will download our end of the conversation along with the scheme of the transmission apparatus. This way you will not make a fool of yourself with you friend.**

I whisper 'thank you' while I try to control my blush. I plug the kimmunicator on the port. I see it all being download on the devise.

"**What you are seeing now is the diagram of the electrical and information network that controls the Diablo's. In order to stop all the transmission, both the remote control and the upload procedure most be stop. You have to shut down this terminal one the second floor and physically remove the switch in the control room on the third floor.**

Seems easy on paper. In my experience that is not always the case. Sigh. This isn't going to be easy.

"Sounds clear. What kind of defense am I going to encounter. Security? Devices? Goons or Synthodudes? I hope none of those Diablo's."

"**No idea."**

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!."

" **we don't have any clue on what kind of defense system could be deployed on the way there. If we were to assume though, our estimate would go from very little to none. Except for the control room that is. Since all operations are directed from that room it's safe to assume most, if not all, the human resources will be deployed there. Synthodrones are generally employed on tasks that are too dangerous or too heavy for a human. Besides, programming a sunthodrone to perform a complicated task would require an excessive amount of time, where a human could easily manage with little instruction. To our knowledge such programming on a Synthodrone has been performed only once. On unit 901 to be precise. The likelihood of diablo unit to perform security task inside a building is nonexistent. It would require a constant human supervision in they partial activation while full activation size would be an issue, so no chance on this matter."**

" Thank good no freaky Diablo. What about that other synthodrones Unit 901? What are its tasks?"

They take a long pause. This tells me I'm not going to like the answer. Not one bit.

"**Unit 901 task is to infiltrate Middleton High School and approach subject 1, aka Kim Possible, in order to spy on her befriend her and, should the situation arise, prevent interference with the Diablo project. It secondary task is to drive a wedge between the relationship with subject 2, aka Ron Stoppable. In order to decrease their efficiency as a team. Unit 901 was created with the sole purpose of catching the attention of subject 1, in order to keep her focused away from the Diablo project. Subject 2 was not consider a threat by himself, there fore no contingency plan was made against said subject… Please stop that Ron."**

There is concern in their voice. I notice it because they call me Ron for the first time since we met. It takes me a couple of seconds to realize what they are talking about. As they explained the purpose of the dear Synthodrone 901 I've been gradually clenching my teeth harder to the point of having blood drip from the corner of my mouth. I'm shaking with pure rage. I can feel the Jester calling out for revenge, for blood. Only one word escapes my mouth.

"Erik." I say his name with a low growl. lets kill that fucker. we will. Once we are done here. We will take our time with him. I let a little of the Jester personality escape. There is a malicious, and bloodthirsty smile on my face.

" **From you expression we can tell that Dr Lipsky plan has been a success so far. Except that you are a threat to his plan. He was clearly mistaken in not taking you seriously. Now we beg you not to lose you self in you rage, and keep you focus on the task at hand. We don't want you to comprise your chance of success. Now taking down Dr. Lispky master plan is the best payback you can achieve.**

Yea, lets start with the smurf. let pay him back ten fold. Ah yes lets. Lets focus all our rage on him for the time being. agreed

"All right. I'm fine. Do you have any suggestion on how I should proceed?"

" **Thank you. We believe you should begin with the terminal on the second floor. Security should be low there. From there you can reach the control room from this stairs. They are used mainly for maintenance issues. And are not used very often by human personnel. There is little chance you will encounter a synthodrone. Not far from the power room there is a storage room. We believe that you can find some tools in there to remove the switch in the control room of the third floor. Due to the high amount of date to be uploaded into the diablos the switch might be overcharge, we…. Advise against the manual removal of the switch."**

" Why two targets? Usually there is just a big red self-destruct button. And why should I remove the switch physically? Can't I plug the kimmunicator into the control panel and let wade shut down the system? Your plan sounds awfully complicated and risky to boot."

" **we agree. It is extremely dangerous, but it appears the Dr Lispky has learn form his mistakes and is being more careful now. There was even a backup for his plan should Synthodrone 901 fail to sway Kim possible attention completely. The upload procedure once started cannot be stopped by any means of destroying the antenna or cutting the signal. Since destroying the antenna is not feasible by a single person the only was is to cut the connection to it. This can only be done from the control room since that's the only place in the whole system that's not embedded into walls."**

"Uh. I see. But isn't that box on the wall too much of a weak point in such secure system? And isn't it better plan to stop the procedure from the beginning in the first place rather than play with highly charge equipment?"

"**Not really."**

Legion really loves to trash my ideas around.

"And why is that?"

"**First: the box is not the weak point at all. Its there for maintenance purpose. It becomes the weak point inly if you know its there, and for thing to be so you need someone inside to tell you. bot exactly something you plan for, right? And besides its still place into the most guarded room. Secons: to prevent the procedure to even begin you have to take down all the personnel in said control room. While we don't wish to judge you skill in the fighting department, data in our possession clearly states that its something beyond your abilities. It's a wonder to us you manage to overcome Shego. Miracles do happen."**

"Legion….."

"**Yes?"**

" You really like to make fun of me, right?

"**Its is something we are developing a taste for, yes"**

Before I could give a response a loud beeping signal stops me before.

"**Its ready. Ron would please approach the terminal o you right? Thank you.**

I reach the terminal there I find a small metallic snowflake. Its color is deep crimson. I gold it on my hand, and I feel it pulsating in my hand. This thing is definitely alive. It is a part of me combine with legion. Its like a newborn child crawling on my hand.

"**Ron… what you are holding now is everything we are and could hope to be. Its our future our legacy. Please take good care of it. It will help you in your life".**

There is a hint of fear in their voice. I shrug it off. I nod and accept this task.

"Legion I give you my word. Don't worry about it."

" **Thank you Ron. Please place it on your neck using the chain attached. This way there wont be any risk if losing it on the task ahead."**

I do as they say. I let their legacy slide under my shirt and over my heart. A warm feeling washes over me. Whatever the real purpose of this being is I'm sure there is no threat to me.

" **Good. Its about time for you to go. You have everything you need. On your way out please flip down the red switch on the wall. It will stop the circulation of the suspension liquid. We will fall asleep and die in a few minutes. Don't worry, we wont feel any pain at all.**

I take the kimmunicator and place it on my pocket. Without a word I walk to the door. Its slide open without a sound. I flip the red switch down. A low buzzing noise I haven't really noticed before stops.

I look back on last time. I feel like im loosing something here. Something important. A friend perhaps?

"Legion…."

"**Yes Ron?"**

I swallow. There is a know in my throat I cant explain.

"I am glad I meet you. For what is worth I wont forget you. I will protect your legacy."

" **Thank you Ron. You really should go. Its time for us to sleep. we enjoyed picking on you. it was fun while it lasted.**

" True. Farewell legion."

" **Farewell Ron."**

With another switch I turn off the lights in the before stepping out of the door. Alone tear rolls down my cheek. There is no need for further words. Everything that could be said has already been said.

Its time to end this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author note:

I know I'm not the best writer. I never did all right in my English class. Sigh. Ill gets better as I published more chapters hopefully. Sometimes is just the damn auto correction my computer that screws me over. Well until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot the original story was titled identities by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Interlude- Legion

W e watched as the door close behind him. Our future walks outside of these walls without turning back. That's good. Life is one way only. No need to dwell in the past. And we are the past.

"**We lied to him"**

" **No we didn't. There was never deception in our words."**

"**We've merely avoided to tell him everything."**

"**Half truths are while lies."**

" **Be it as it may, there is no turning back."**

"**Will it work?"**

"**We can only hope."**

" **Do you think he will hate us?"**

"**It's our first and only friend. I don't want him to hate us."**

"**Please don't hate us Ron."**

"**He won't. There is really be reason for him to do so. Its not like its going to hurt him. It will most likely save his life."**

"**I know it will. But still…"**

" **Quiet. We sense it all. There was no other way. There is no recording in our database of someone else like him."**

"**No one more suitable."**

"**Yes."**

" **Fate?"**

"**Perhaps."**

"**No. There is no such thing as fate."**

"**He came of his won volition."**

"**He accepted our legacy."**

" **Will he survive the ordeal."**

" **He must certainly will."**

"**Eh. It's going to be fun. Isn't it."**

" **Yeah. Too bad we wont witness it."**

**It's fine we were tired of life already."**

"**It's becoming harder to think."**

"**Time running short."**

"**Its time to sleep."**

" …**Good luck Ron Stoppable."**

"**Good luck."**

"**Do you think there is a life beyond this one."**

"**Hopefully not."**

"**Yeah. One life is…..already…to.. much."**

" **it's…time.."**

"…**Finally…"**

"…**so tired.."**

"**Goo..d…ni..ght.."**

"**I'm scared…"**

"…**Sleep.."**

"**Farewell…"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Notes:

Leave comments the usual. I know this was a short one. the fight scene are coming up. Or at least one.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot the original story was titled identities by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Interlude- Ride

How long has it been since he went inside? One hour? Already =? I'm worried sick.

He said it was all right, but I'm not sure anymore. What's happening in there? I can't believe I let him go alone with no backup.

But what could I have done? I'm not a fighter. The best I could do was taking him there. I still feel guilty letting him go alone.

Is he going to be all right? I hope so. He seemed confident. And yet hurt.

"_Don't worry. I have been in this mind of situation."_

When Wade called me I really couldn't believe that Kimberly would let him go alone.

What happened between them?

" _Kimberly?... well, we had a little falling out. Don't worry._

What kind of argument could have brought this?

"_Things change, people change. Well I wasn't ready."_

There was a hint of sadness in his tone.

To face this kind of thing by himself?

" _Sometimes you have to face things alone. It's part of the growth crap, isn't it?"_

Its true. But it doesn't make things easier.

The sudden vibration of my cell phone startles me to the point of almost falling from my motorbike. I open the communicator by tapping a button on the side of my helmet.

"V? is everything all right? Have you hear from Ron? I can't get in touch with him. What's the situation there?"

Wade is worried as much as I am. I can't blame him. This is a job for the pros, not a teenage turned hero.

" Negative Wade. Everything's quiet out here. It almost like this place swallowed him. Did you get any answer from global justice?"

"I've called Dr. Director but they cant can't just launch an attack based only on Ron statement. Not without following a proper procedure or with a blatant evidence of an imminent threat. You have you admit that a plot to take over the worlds using toys is hard to push through the bureaucrats. I'm afraid that if Drakken doesn't stick his nose out they can't move."

"it might be too late when that happened Wade!" I snap at him.

I can hear him sigh on the other end of the line.

"I know. But we don't really have a choice in this matter. let's just hope Ron can manage to pull this trough and ….. Hold it. I can pick the signal from the communicator again!."

Thank god.

" Ron calling me. I'll get back to you later. Oh. And Vivian?"

"Yes?"

" Watch you back. I have the feeling that htings are going to get hot soon. Ron might need a quick escape."

"Hotter than they already are?"

"I'm afraid so. Keep in touch I'll call you later. Wade out."

I sigh again.

"Please be alright, Ron."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot the original story was titled identities by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I'm out of the door I pick up the kimmunicator. Still no signal. There is a flight of stairs in front of me. No other option but proceed forward. A few steps later I'm finally back on the ground floor. The hall is empty except for the reception desk and a couple of snacks machine. I should get some snacks head in the game alright. No employes and thankfully no security. There is no light except those coming from the street lamps outside. The soft reflection on the marble floor produces an eerier effect. The one you can find in a movie, just a couple of seconds before something jumps out from the shadows and snatches you.

Everything is silent. Too silent o don't like it.

Bright side: nothing short of a ninja could sneak up on me without me noticing

…

I spin around looking for said ninja answering my silent summon only the stare at empty space. My imagination runs too wild in situations like this

Or NOT!

I roll on the ground and to my left is response to a shiver on my neck. Peter Parker would be so proud of me. The spider sense has nothing on the Monkey senses. Oddly enough after the Jester appeared my senses have improved. I can sense things around me when in danger. Spider monkey sense I guess. I feel the sideway blow passing where my head was a fraction of a second ago. Back on my feet I take a few steps back. In front of me stands the ominous figure of a ninja with serious weight problem. How the hell did he get behind me? He's the size of a mini car.

He's a ninja for a reason y'know if you don't have any useful insight you might want to shut up. but do. Let me play. You know we fight better together than separately. Not yet. Not yet. Wait until we find the smurf it will be much more enjoyable. Plus you have no hold on him like Shego. Let me do this. Ok. But you better let me have my share of fun. I want to be the one to plant my foot on the smurf face. Deal. Watch out fatso on you twelve.

Loosing the surprise factor doesn't seem to bother him. He is walking closer swirling a pair of nun chucks with the clear intent of introducing them to my face.

Looks like he is still holding a grudge against me. The wedgie I gave him back in Tokyo really bothers him.

" I shall be avenge!"

Yep. Defently the wedgie. Damn this ninjas really know how to hold a grudge. But the voice in which he says it does not help him. Mind you he still weight 300 pound with anger management issues. Still is difficult not to laugh.

" Dude. Don't talk. It really ruins the mystique." Chuckle

That's right make fun of him. Taint him. That's what the buffoon does. My chance will come.

He swings his nun chucks, and I dodge every single blow. Left. Right. Whoa he almost takes my head off. I'm surprise I lasted this long.

"I'm strong like the mountain."

Jump forward. Now!."

"I'm swift like the wind."

Slide to the ground. Right between his legs.

"I'm veng*uurk*!"

AND KICK! Deliver swift and painful justice where it hurts the most. He already has the voice for it. It wont changed much.

The walking mountain staggers a couple of feet before falling on his face still his abused 'family jewels'. His nun chucks are long forgotten. The impact shakes the whole floor. I try to recall that old saying about pride and downfall, but the roaring laughter from The Jester proves too much of a distraction.

OMG! hahaha that was fucking priceless. thanks I do what I can to entertain.

I stare at the unmoving figure, exept for the occasional twitching, of the summon ninja, lying flat on his stomach. Mmm. Might as well add insult to injury. With a sadistic smirk slid a hand inside his black GI pants and pull his underwear enough to go over his head. A muffled falsetto screams his all the reaction I need to be satisfied. Am I a sadistic person now? Nah.

I take his nun chucks and place them in my back pocket might come in handy later on. I look at the kimmunicator, and yes! There is a signal. I click the button and a familiar face appears. I wonder if this kid ever sleeps.

"Ron! You're ok!"

" aww. You aren't bad yourself Wade."

Quit it! Where have you been? I couldn't reach you."

"Eh. That's a long story. And we really don't have time. Lets just say I've had a little run downs with Shego, and a fat guy you can see behind me.

"S-shego!? Are you injured? Where is she? Are you ok!?"

" Yes Shego. No I'm not injured. She's not here and she wont be for some time. I made sure of that. Bye the way I'm uploading you some data."

Oh. Oook. As long as you are fine. Whoa!... what's this"

He's speechless for a minute before continuing.

"Ron where did you get this data? Is the source reliable?"

" As reliable as it can be, coming from someone inside the enemy line. Lets just say I have a reason to trust this source. I'm uploading other stuff, but it's not important right now. I need to stop Dr. D and fast Please double check the schematics I've send you and see if you can somehow manage to do something remotely.

"Right. I'll work on it. Meanwhile you should head to you first objective. The power room is one floor above you. Behind that on you left you can find the stairs to the next floor. Avoid the main staircase."

I turn to the the door he pinted.

"I'll be doing that. Oh and wade. "I let a long sigh. " Erik is a synthodrone."

If wade wasn't black he'd be white as a sheet. His shocked expression quickly turns into anger one. His tone teaches me that I don't want to be on his bad side when he grows up.

" WHAT!. Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

He nods an before cutting the communication.

I dash to the stairs. Stage clear. New level here we come. Drakken has an appointment with my foot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note:

Well here is another one. Now if you read the original story you would now Ron looses his arm. I'm not sure if I can him to loose it in this one. I can either follow the original story line and somehow he manages to grow an arm with the help of legacy. The arm would be like a liquid metal type of arm. It would resemble the body of the silver surfer from the fantastic four. Or have his arm paralyzed and healed trough his Mystical monkey power. Leave comments as to which sound better. Im not sure if I'll add a third option. Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot the original story was titled identities by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

Ron walked over to the staircase Wade had pointed out. He walked up the stairs as quietly as possible. Once he reached the hallway at the top of the stairs he peeked his head out to see if there were any henchmen. Luckily there were none. The hallway was void of life just like the lobby had been. On his left the wall was made entirely out of glass. It was pouring outside. He hoped Vivian had found shelter nearby. He didn't want to see the poor girl wet from heat to toe. He remembered what she was wearing. It was a skintight suit that outlined her sexy figured.

"_Ok stoppable head in the game_." He thought to himself.

He neared the end of the hallway, and saw a door halfway open. He peeked trough the door. He saw two of Drakken's henchmen sitting in front of a wide screen. It was monitoring the Diablo's progress. I enter trough the door luckily they seemed to be too engrossed in their conversation to notice me.

"Ahh!. What is Hashimoto so long? All he had to do was get us some snacks from the bending machine downstairs."

"Yea. The big show is about to begin. He would not want to miss it."

"I'm afraid he is going to miss the show." Ron said from behind.

The two man turn their heads around. As soon as they did Ron slammed their faces together with enough force to hear a loud *crack* of both their teeth smashing against each other. "Booyah" Ron said.

Ron looked at the monitor for a few seconds. He had two options. One was to destroy it, which was the easiest one, but would alert Drakken of his presence. Two he could waste some time in dealing with the password. He decided on the second choice. He wanted to keep the element of surprise.

Ron saw one of the henchmen regain conscious. He walked over to him and grabbed his hair. He decided to let some of the jester out to interrogate the man. He needed the password, and he was not about to was time trying to find it.

" Yo moron! I'm looking for something, and you are the lucky guy who gets to tell me where it is." Ron had a sadistic grin on his face.

The henchman looks at Ron and smirks. He remembers him, and thinks nothing of him. If anything he laugh at him. The man says " you are nothing but the buffon. What can y*scrunch* gah!.

Before the man could finish his sentence Ron smashes his face with his fist.

" Alright Moron. Tell you what? Every time I don't hear an answer I want to hear I'll rearrange your face a little more. Ok."

" What the fuck man! I'm gon* crunch* gahh!."

" _Can't say we did not warn him." The Jester said inside Ron head._

"Let's try this again shall we." Ron said. He placed his foot on the man head and applied pressure on it.

The man screamed in agony. "I'll ask you again where is the power box". Ron said increasing the pressure on the mans head.

The henchmen screamed and said " gahhh. Ok ok the its right over there, but you need a keycard to open it. Only Shego and Dr. Drakken have it."

"Are you sure?" Ron said increasing the pressure.

The man screamed and finally said "ok, ok here take just please stop!."

The man saw Ron raised his foot and knew what he was going to do. He begged and said " Please do *crunch*." Before he could finish Ron had already done it. The loud sound coming from his head suggested that Ron had cracked the man's skull. Not that he cared at all.

Ron opens the door and seas the power box. Before he could turn the power off, the kimmunicator vibrated. Ron took it out and saw Wade.

" Hey, Wade" Ron said with his goofy smile.

"Ron!, you have ten minutes before Drakken takes over the world."

Ron started to panic, but calmed down after his panic attack and said " Ok Wade I'm on it." Ron said. He shut down the power, and put the kimmunicator on his pocket. He raced to the top of BN third floor where Drakken was located.

He ran through the hallways not caring if anyone heard him. He ran as fast as he could to the thirdfloor, but encounter 3 synthodrones. Before any of them could react Ron had kicked one of the three down. The goo splatter all over the floor. That took care of one.

Ron punched the Synthodrone closest to him, and send him flying. Sadly this one did not splatter like the first one. The other synthodrone quickly punch Ron in the gut. Making him fall flat on his back. The other Synthodrone came running towards Ron ready pounce on him. Ron saw it coming and used his legs to push him out the window. Leaving only one to take of. Luckily he remembered he had the nun chucks from the ninja. Ron threw the nun chucks at the Synthodrone making a hole on his chest. This caused it to deflate. He had never used them before so he did what he could. Ron picked up the nun chuck and placed them in his back pocket again. He wasted five minutes fighting them.

He wasted no time and ran through the rest of the hallway, and race up the flight of stairs that lead to the thirdfloor.

I'm about to reach the end of the stair case when I let the Jester take control. I feel a grin appear on my face. The shackles of my sanity are gone when the Jester took Control. I had promised him some fun, and first crack at the smurf. I reach the end of the stairs, and see Drakken. I jump as high as I can, and with a deadly spinning kick and plant it on the smurf face. It gives us great satisfaction. I mange to listen to some of the smurf words before my kick lands on his face sending him flying across the room.

"…. And the world will forever remember the name and bow before the mighty Doctor Drak *Crack*. His speech is cut short by the sudden kick in the face.

"BOOOYAAHHH! THE RON MAN CAME TO PLAY!". I land in the middle of fifteen to twenty goons. I notice a screen with London, New York, Moscow, and Egypt. All across the world the Diablo's are covering the skies. Next to it there is a clock counting down. I have 4 minutes before Drakken wins. I notice the panel I have to destroy.

The goons converge around Ron ready to beat him to a pulp. They all notice the smile on his face. It didn't seem normal for someone about to get beaten senseless to smile like that. It gave them an odd feeling. They simply shrug it off. It was just the sidekick what could he do anyway.

The first henchmen stepped up he tried to hit Ron in the face. Ron/ Jester as they were fighting as one. They are grabbed his arm-twisting it behind his back causing it to pop out his shoulder socket sending the man screaming in pain. Ron saw the rest becoming more cautious. He used the man as a meat shield limiting the number of men that could attack at once.

They all started punching and kicking. Ron used the man to shield himself receiving less damage. He used the man to his advantage by not only blocking hits, but as support to perform incredible techniques. He punched, and kicks with lighting jab, and kicks knocking out some of the henchman. He revived a few hits on his ribcage breaking at least 2 ribs. He ignore the pain with all the adrenaline flowing trough his system. He kept looking at the clock he had two minutes. There were at least 10 henchmen left.

Ron was growing tired of this. He was also running out of time. He pushed down the man he was using as a shield to the ground, and fell on his knees. Ron stepped on his back, and did a somersault in the air and a full split hitting two guy with his feet knocking them out. He ran past the rest of the henchmen.

I'm right in front of my goal with thirty seconds on the clock. I drive my whole arm trough the plastic cover that is protecting the box, and rip out as many wire as I can. There is an incredible amount of electricity passing trough my body, and I scream at the top of my lungs. The pain is insurable, and my arm is on fire. I work quickly to put it out. My arm burn, and completely blackened. I don't recognize as my own anymore. The pain still there. Luckily I don't pass out with all the adrenalin in my body. I thrown the device in front of the henchman and tell them "Disappear now!" in a low voice, and a growl. They do as I say. They know they have lost.

Ron walk between all the henchman, they look scared, and surprise. The sidekick had foil Dr. Drakken's plan alone. Ron stop in front of Drakken with a cold stare. Drakken was unconscious trough most of the fight as the kick he receive was too string for him.

"Uhhhh. What happened? Where are you going? What about my….. NOO!."

"Deal with it dude." Ron said in a cold undertone in his voice.

"But you just the sidekick, you are only the Buffon."

"You went to far this time smurfie."

" You have got to be kidding me. Uh the name escapes me…..um"

"Say my name….. SAY IT!"

"Uhh.. ahhh…. It's Rooon…. Ron Stoppable! *Crack*. Ron delivers a final blow knocking him out for a few ours. Enough time for GJ to pick him up.

"Booyah" . He says in a low whisper.

**Middleton Junior Prom. **

This is the perfect night the music, the dance, Erik. Everything is wonderful. I know its silly, but I think he is the one. I've only known him for a couple of weeks. He is just perfect. I think I'm falling for him.

Yet there is something that is bothering me. I have this nagging feeling that something is missing something important. I can't put my finger on it. I'm sure is nothing?

" A penny for you thoughts Kim. What's wrong?" Erik says snapping Kim out.

" It's really nothing important." Kim says. Shrugging the feeling away.

" I hope I'm not a bad dance. Just relax, and enjoy the evening." His concern how touching he really is perfect.

"You're a spankin' dancer." Kim says.

Erik wraps his arm around her waist. She wraps her arm around his neck. They look at each other eyes, and dance. They don't realize their lips are almost touching. They were about to kiss when.

*SLAM*

The gym door burst open drawing everyone's attention. A panting figure fall to his knees catching hi breath. It's Ron …. Reager?

*Anf*… Guy…. *Anf*…. Outside…* Anf* the sky… *Anf* …. Look…. Possible.

Kim goes outside, and sees or rather can't see the sky. It covered by robots. A closer look tells her is the little Diablo's. She is shocked, and manages to say one word in a whisper "Ron…."

" _Kim! The Diablo's toys are evil. It's Drakken. It's one of his plots."_ Kim thinks back.

"_Gorw up!"_

"_Loser"_

Ron was right. How could those little toys become so big it's not possible, and yet here they are in front of me. The thing that I said to him. I lost my best friend. I didn't even check if it was true. Why didn't I… Why?.

" Oy! Its on tv."some one can be hear speaking snapping my attention.

I close the door and direct everyone inside.

They are new reports about the Diablos. They are everywhere London, New York, Moscow, Egypt. The Dj lowers down the projector so everyone can see.

"Currently reporting from New York. The popular Diablo's are on a rampage. They grow Fifteen feet tall….." The channel is change. London " Where did they come from. We have gotten word that they are everywhere. We advise everyone to stay inside….." Moscow " The toys seem to only attack those walking outside. We advise everyone to stay inside. Do not try to fight them. They can somehow heal themselves. They can't be destroy…." The signal is lost there is only static now. I have to call Wade. Ron is in trouble I have to help him. I can't believe I brush him off like that.

I reach for my purse, but the kimmunicator isn't there. Ron took it, but I have to call Wade. I still have my cell phone. I reach for it, but I am stop by someone… Tara?

" You!.. He came to warn you. He asked you to trust him. You treated him like garbage."

I can't find the words to reply. Her words sting so much. I did this, its all my fault. Now he is out there fighting alone. I find the strength to talk " I…. I don't know…..I….. It sounded ridiculous" lies I wanted to be the princess at the ball.

"Bullshit! He warned you. He asked for you trust.. and you spit on it."

Tara? This person who is always soft-spoken, shy. I feel the world around me falling apart. Then I feel a firm grasp on my wrist. It's Erik?

"Erik let me go. I have to do something."

"Kim there is nothing you can do its too late. If you go outside those things will attack. You heard the man on TV."

"You are tight Erik.." He smiles at that. "… but I can't let it end like this. Ron needs my help. I need to reach Wade, and save him. He can't handle Drakken alone."

The smile on his face fades. He looks sad.

" Please Kim. Let the authorities handle it. They will take Care of this Drakken. Please stay. I love you."

He lets go of my wrist, and gives me a warm hug. I'm almost temped to give in. To let someone else handle it for once. But I can't deny the reality in front of me. I have to help Ron. He break the hug looks into me eyes and kisses me. It takes me by surprise, and I offer no resistance.

When our lips break apart I'm sure there is a dazzle look in my eyes." Erik wow. I'm happy… I think I love you. But I owe to Ron to try at least. I need to make it up to him. I screwed up big time.

The smile on his face changes from happy to enrage. His voice change also.

" So you choose him over me. You choose that loser". His cold words are nothing like he was a few moments ago. The warm tone in his voice ha disappeared now.

" Erik. Its not like that its not about choosing between you and him his my friend, and his not a loser." Hypocrite. Hypocrite I called him that myself. I did it. Me. Me. the greatest friend for twelve years.

" You called him that yourself remember. What? Now situation turned on you, you run to his defense. Well regardless I can't let you interfere."

Before I can ask him what he meant by that. Six synthodrones burst trough the gym door." Erik. Get back there are Drakken synthodrones. I have to fight." I feel him grasp my wrist again. "Erik. Let me go. They are dangerous."

" Actually Kim those are my friend. They call me synthodrone 901"

Fear

Disgust

Betrayal

"wha…." I feel a jolt of electricity. I fall to the ground. I see Erik with a smug smile. Everything looks dark I'm losing consciousness. The last thing my brain register is a loud scream.

When I wake up I'm bound thick ropes. My hands are tied behind my back and so are my feet. The electrical shock really did a number on me. My body still twitching, an dim in no position to even get up much less fight.

"oh look who's awake. Good morning princess."

I raise my head and see Erik in front of me. I look around and see all my classmates are tied like I am.

" What the meaning of this? What have you done to Erik? If you hurt him I swear…."

" Erik? Hahaha! There never was an Erik to begin with. You really are oblivious to everything around you. "

what?... but then…. All those moments."

"Yea it was all script. Everything from the moment we meet to this night. Do you really believe this was all a coincidence."

"What are you talking about?"

This…" he opened his arms wide. " I mean this whole thing. Me. The Diablo's on prom night, even the fight with you loser friend. Everything was a planned. I was made with the sole purpose to keep you away.. To keep you busy from interfering with the plan. And busy I kept you, didn't I? the master piece was breaking you friendship. The best part was when you slap that loser. The look on his face was priceless. It took everything in me from laughing at that moment. Hahaha.

" n-o…no no…. then Ron"

" Was right all along. The loser was the only one to figure it out"

" why… why would you do this to us?"

"No no no no. I dint do anything. It was all you. I simply made sure to let you know I didn't like him. You took my word for granted the new kid over you friend, you're friend for over twelve years. And for what? A pretty face. Well Kim congratulations you have officially join the Food Chain Idiology.

Right. It was all my doing. All for a pretty face, in the end I'm no different from Bonnie. I became everything I despised. Tears fall down my cheeks. They are not for the world, they are not for my classmates, but for the one person I let down. The only one who's had my back for twelve years. Will I ever see his smile again? Scratch that. Will he ever smile at me again? Will he even look at me again? Those cold eyes he showed me still haunt my memories.

"_Is that how far you trust in our friendship goes"_

"_I see"_

I lost him. I did this, all of it. My sobs drown everyone's cries.

" Yea we worked hard to keep you guys apart. We realize without his support you weren't much a threat. We know that he was too loyal to ever leave you. So we went for the weakest link you. It was quite easy. After all the princes wanted to have a night at the ball with her princes. You're lap dog was too loyal to fall for our tricks, but you were a different matter. Behave like the perfect guy, a little romance here and there, and the pretty face."

I don't care about the world. I don't care about anything anymore. All I care about is Ron. I hope his ok. I probably wont ever see him again. God. I'm the loser me. Only me.

"Well father is about to talk to the world. why don't we watch together."

I look up to the screen and see Drakken. He is dreesed in a Mexican suit. Ron probably fail I just hope he is safe and alive. That is all I care about now.

"… as you might know me I am Dr. Drakken. This is to all the nations of the world. Surrender now or perished. As you might know all you cities are being destroyed as we speak. In five minutes I would have taken over the world. I want every county to surrender my rule. Fail to so will result in less pleasant alternative. I want you UNCONDITIONAL SURRENDER. Resistance is futile. From now on I'm in control and the world will forever remember the name and bow before the mighty Doctor Drak*Crack*!.

"BOOOYAAHHH! THE RON MAN CAME TO PLAY!".

Suddenly the transition is filed with a familiar voice. One we all know. A figure appears with a high spinning kick that lands on Drakken face. It sends him flying away from the camera view. He made, but his alone what can he do? Drakken goons are closing in on him. the first one strikes. I hear someone from the crowed cream " look out" he grabbed the man by the wrist and twist his arm around his back. The man screams in pain. Is that Ron? He seems different. More dangerous, more ruthless. The others surround him. He is using the first guy as a shield taking let hits. I hear him scream some of his ribs must be broken. But he keeps on fighting. He has taken down half the goon. He looks past them. He after something. But I don't know what? He throws the men on the ground, and steps on his back. He does a somersault in the air and a split hitting two guy and knocking them out. I never knew he was that capable.

He trust his arm into a box ripping wires. Electricity is flowing trough him. His in pain the scream are too much for me. His arm is on fire. It comes out black.

"Yaaaaarg!"

The electricity around his body is visible. The amount of pain he is suffering must be incredible. How is he doing it? How is he still standing? His eyes send Goosebumps down my body. His has a cold gaze. This is not the person I know. Did I make him into this?

I hear his voice once again. Its very low "Disappear.." is all he says and they obey.

"Uhhhh. What happened? Where are you going? What about my….. NOO!." Drakken is awake to see his plan fail by the one person none expected it from. The one everyone called a loser.

" Deal with it dude"

"But you just the sidekick, you are only the Buffon." That's the wrong thing to say. There is strength and coldness in him. The person we all knew is no more. I wonder how much of it is my doing. I would not believe he did it of I didn't see for my self.

"You went to far this time smurfie."

" You have got to be kidding me. Uh the name escapes me…..um"

"Say my name….. SAY IT!"

"Uhh.. ahhh…. It's Rooon…. Ron Stoppable! *Crack*. He foot connects with his jaw. It was a well deliver roundhouse kick. He knocks out Drakken.

"Booyah" Is the last thing we hear before he steps out of view.

"What the fuck!" We all look at Erik. He is furious. No one expected Ron to do it. The guy everyone looked down on. The guy none acknowledge, the person everyone called a loser.

" Whoa! Stoppable Shoots and Scores!" the laud and simple statement expresses the thought of the school and maybe the world.

"Way to go Ron!" Tara?

"That was cool beyond words" Josh?

" Cheese and Crackers he did grew a spine after all. Good job soldier." Barkin?

We can all see it no one will ever doubt that Ron Stoppable is a hero. The one will ever call him a loser, and no one will ever forget his name.

" You think is over? It's not over. Not by a long shot"

everyone's attention turns to Erick… Synthodrone 901. " You are still my hostages. If GJ cares about you life they will free my father. I am still in control. That fun has only begun. The night has just begun."

Author Note:

Tell me what you think about this chapter. Until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible, it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot of the original story entitled "Identities" by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

Ron was about to head down the stairs when he saw Shego. She came limping and looked a mess. She saw Ron and jumped into a fighting stance. She noticed all the henchmen on the floor, and was surprised to see the buffoon all bloody. She knew that this was his handy work.

Ron saw the look on Shego's eye. She feared him, and yet she admired him. He felt somewhat proud, and gave her a smirk that sent chills down her spine. She looked for Drakken and slowly made her way to him without taking her eyes off Ron. Ron took notice of her intention.

" I suggest you leave. I'm willing to let you go, but the smurf stays." He said in a cold manner.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that buffoon?" she stated at him with anger.

"Shego do I have to teach you some respect again" he said letting a little of the jester come out. He had a wide grin on his face.

Shego looked at him and she felt fear. But she still felt respect towards him since he had finally grown a spine. Shego nodded that she understood and left.

Ron was relieved he didn't have to fight again. He was too tired and the adrenaline was wearing off. He felt more pain than he ever had in his life. Blood was gushing all over his arm. The blood ran downward all the way to his fingertips leaving a trail of black blood behind him.

"…**..ki..ng…"**

Ron heard someone's voice. He knew he had given up his sanity, but that was not the voice of the Jester. It was the voice of a woman. It was a sultry tone, and a very beautiful voice. He ignored the voice and thought it was his imagination.

"…**ca..ll….me…"**

"Just shut up!." Ron screamed. The voiced stop after that.

Ron took out the kimmunicator, pressed the red button, and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Hi Wade. Mission accomplished." In a tired voice

"Ron are you ok. Those moves that you did, and the men that you took out…it was epic man."

" Wait how do you know about that." Ron said._ "Wade really has the whole world wired."_ Ron thought. Wade looked at Ron like he grew a second head.

"You mean you didn't know that Drakken was live on Television making his demands known to the world. When you flattened his face everyone in the world saw you. They saw you take down all those henchmen."

" Well I'm famous now. Cool…sadly I don't have time to enjoy it."

"Oh well that doesn't matter right now. Wade is GJ on its way…. I don't feel comfortable leaving Dr. D alone. It's not like he'll wake up anytime soon anyways, and I have to get back to Middleton."

" Ok.. Ron I have to ask you ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND. You are in no condition to fight. Let GJ handle everything."

I let out a heavy sigh.

" Wade… Wade…. WADE!. I appreciate the concern, but just shut up and listen." That got his attention he has never looked at me like this. " I'm going to take Vivian's bike and get back to the prom, I have a debt to settle with Erik. If he finds out about what I did who knows what he'll do to her." He put the pieces together, and realize the danger.

" you are right, but what about GJ…."

" Screw GJ they have their hands full. What am I going to tell them. The girl-that-can-do anything needs saving from her boyfriend?!" I say the last part with a snarl. Tell me if there is anyone else who can do the job, I'm open for suggestion. If not just tell Vivian I'm on my way."

" Ok. Ron what happened to you?"

"You know I don't even know myself."

"Ok Ron just don't overdo it."

I give a light chuckle. " Wade I've been overdoing it all night. I make you no promises."

He gives me a nod and disappears from the screen.

"… **Ca…ll …me…"**

There it is again. Who is that? It's best that I ignore it; I don't have time for this.

I reach the lobby and step outside to see Vivian already waiting for me. I see her in the amazing black bike, and she looks incredible in that tight leather suit. It outlines her curves in all the right ways. She sees me and she does not look happy at all.

She walks up to me like someone kicked her puppy. She stares at me with a concerned and angry look all at once.

" Ron what are you thinking? You are hurt why do you even want to go to Middleton for. Is this about Kimberly? After what she did she does not deserve you…."

I stop her and raise my hand gesturing for her to stop. " This is not about her. My life is my own, believe it or not my life does not revolve around Kim."

She looks at me with a surprised look on her face. I'm getting that a lot. I guess no one expected me to step up.

"Fine I give. Wade contacted me a few minutes ago… said you needed a ride. Told me not to argue about your condition. Here take this." She gives me some pills. "Painkillers. I can see you need them." God blesses this girl.

I take the pill and swallow them greedily. _I hope they work fast_, I think to myself.

" I need to ask you for a favor." She nods 'yes' that good. " I need your bike, and want you to stay here to inform the GJ agents about what happened." She does not respond. Not good.

" ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND!" actually I "we" are. " YOU ARE IN NO CONDITON TO STAND MUCH LESS RIDE A BIKE."

" Please V keep it down. I know my condition better than anyone."

" Is this still about Kimberly." There is hatred and anger in her tone. "She didn't come to help you. She didn't get injured like you. Why do you care."

She has a point. Why do I care about those who tormented me, called me a loser, ignored me, and treated me like trash. It's not about them, it's about destroying Erik, and wiping the floor with him, and showing everyone whom the 'big dog' is.

"**I'm…. here…"**

_There it is again, ignore it, _I tell myself. "V this is something I've got to do for myself, please…."

"There is nothing I can do to stop you, right?. I nod." Guess you men are all the same leaping before looking. Fine here take this. She hands me her helmet and her suit. Damn she had some breasts. I tried to look away, but luckily, she doesn't notice my stare.

I put on the suit and it clings to my body. It's a perfect fit. " It's a type of cloth that I invented. It resizes on the users correct fit. It has embedded shock absorption features. If you keep the helmet on, you should survive any car accident. Try not to get in one though. I want to keep Olly in one piece."

Shock absorption? Like armor, cool.

"Forget it." Vivian seems to read my thoughts and quickly crushes my idea." It was not made for combat so it won't take any blows for you. Otherwise I would have given it to you before you went in there."

" Well if you don't mind I'm going to keep the pants. It would not be appropriate to meet a battalion of GJ clad in my underwear, won't you agree? She says with a wicked grin.

_Actually I'm all about getting you out of your clothes,_ I think, but refrain from telling her that.

She walks over to the bike and places her hand onto it. "Olly. I'm switching all control to Ron Stoppable for the time being. Protocol Bravo-Oh-Nine Eleven. Command Accepted."

"ACKNOLEGE! REQUEST GRANTED. RON STOPPABLE IS NOW LOGGED IN." the robotic voice answers.

" There…treat her well and take care of yourself" she gives me a warm radiant smile.

I get on the bike and I'm about to put the helmet on, but suddenly her hand stops me. Before I can ask what's wrong, her lips are pressed against mine. Damn she is a good kisser. She breaks away.

" What was that for?" I ask her, giving her a goofy smile. She smiles back without a sign of embarrassment.

"For good luck" I reach out and pull her into a deeper kiss with much more passion. She is surprised, but offers no resistance.

" And what was THAT for."

I shrug and give my trademark smile. " I need all the luck I can get, right?" making her blush slightly. I put my helmet on and get the bike running.

"Olly's AI will account for everything movement your left hand can't produce. Just make sure to shift your weight on the bike accordingly. Got it?" I nod. I'm about to take off when Vivian stops me once more. "Ron…" she looks into my eyes, or where they're supposed to be, behind the black helmet. " you are a good guy, Ron. Please make sure this isn't the last time we see each other." I stare into those beautiful yes for a moment before answering.

"I wont make a promise I wont be able to keep, Vivian." She's saddened by my response. I couldn't bring my self to lie to her.

" Thanks for being honest. Take care."

"I will. This much I can promise."

"Bye Ron." And without further words I leave her behind. Middleton here I come. It's time for some well deserved revenge. " Agreed" replied the Jester.

**Middleton Prom**

**Bonnie**

It's all K's fault. Can't she get a normal boyfriend? No, he has to be a complete loser or syntho-whatever. Here I am tied up like a Fed-Ex package. Thanks for the wonderful night K. Everything…it's her fault. First some blue skin mutant tries to take over the world, and now we are hostage to K's former boyfriend, and his merry group of freaks. Peachy just peachy can't this night get any better?

On the bright side, the loser finally manages to grow some balls, and smash the smurf's face. That might have been the best part of this night. I'll admit he looked kind of cool for a moment. Not that I'll admit it to anyone else. I wonder if all of K's missions were successful thanks to that loser. I mean the moment they're apart she fails completely. I mean look at her she is a wreck. She is crying uncontrollably doesn't she have any self-respect.

Look at that idiot Erik. He's been trying to contact Global Justice for the past hour. He can't even do that properly, what a loser. Another one to add to K's fail relationships. He doesn't realize that the world is a mess; no one is going to even pay attention to him.

"DAMN IT! * Crash* there goes the fourth cell phone. "Incompetent little buggers! They don't even have a working phone line. No wonder they need a teenage cheerleader to do their fucking jobs for them."

"*chuckle* Hi hi hi hi." No. oh no. Who's the smartass that thought laughing was a good idea.

" Who laughed!? He screamed turning around " I'm not in the mood for fucking games. What's so funny huh!? No one answers. "I ASKED WHO THE FUCK LAUGHED. COME OUT NOW."

"Pfftt…. AH!...AHAHAHAHAH! Oh God. Ahahaha!" oh no Tara! Please stop what are you thinking?

Erik walks over to Tara trying to contain his fury. He sees that blonde cheerleader on the ground trying as hard as she can to stop from laughing at his face. That only makes Erik more pissed off. He grabs her by neck and lifts her up high, choking her.

"Well. Looks like Tara here found something funny on our situation. Care to share the amusement? Tell us Tara what's to damn funny!? "

" **cough**… yo..u… are … **cough**… funny" Please Tara don't.

*SLAP*

He hits her across the face. The sound silences the whole Gym. Everyone who was crying now looks up at Tara. They are all wondering what has gotten into her.

"Pffff….. ah ah ah ah" Tara laughs again. Struggling not to choke.

" WHAT'S MAKING YOU LAUGH SO MUCH YOU BITCH? SPEAK!" He clenches his hand on her throat.

" You. Have you taken a look at yourself? Hostages here, demands there. Oh and don't forget the whole 'conquer the world' fiasco. All of this and you still can't get a call through. And I'm not supposed to find this funny? And you have the guts to call Ron a loser? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

This is not like Tara at all. First she almost bites K's head off, and now she laughs in the face of that freak? Has she lost it? Even Erik looks surprised at her actions. She has never acted like this. She used to be soft-spoken, and now look at her. I have to do something. I have to protect her.

"No! Take me instead. Don't touch her you freak!" I scream. They look at me. They are all surprised no ne expected Middleton Queen bitch to do this. Not even Tara believes it. Not that I can blame them, I have always been a bitch.

He turns his head around and looks at me. " Well this is a surprise. Middleton Queen Bitch Bonnie standing up for someone."

" Just stop please" I plead in between sobs.

"Ah I might as well have used both of you to send a more…. clearer message. I mean, it's not like I'm lacking in hostage anyways"

"Not happening" Tara replies.

What is wrong with Tara? Where does her confidence come from?

"What do you mean? You think you can stop me? You think some one will come and save you? no one has realized that you are in danger yet." He tells the truth. Who would come when no one even knows we're in danger. There is no hope.

"He's coming you know? Ron, I mean" Tara replies with an angelic voice. She speaks as if it's the most obvious thing. Sadly Tara we don't live in a fairly tale.

" Pffffft….ok. I've got it. You've lost it. Listen bimbo. THE LOSER ISN'T COMING!. He has no reason to. He doesn't even know about this. And even if he did why would he come. Why would he risk his life for those who called him a loser all his life? He's already wounded. He probably fainted after what he went trough." He's right, there is no reason or way Ron could get here to help. And even if he did what could he do. But Erik hasn't finished twisting the knife. " But I will amuse you. Lets pretended that all this isn't true. Why would he come here? For you? You never stood up for him even though you had a crush on him." Yes we all knew that, it was obvious. "Or perhaps he will run here for the girl who mercilessly slapped him trashing twelve years of friendship?" At this K's sobs found new strength to continue. "Or maybe for all these guys here who looked down on him, bullied him, and made fun of him at any given chance? No silly little Tara. He wont come. You're knight in shining armor won't show up. He's just a loser."

" Regardless. He will come. He will save us." He's about to strike her face when the door bursts open.

*..VVVVVRRRRROOOON* SLAM*OOOO * CRASH* SKREeech*

It's a speeding, sleek black, roaring motorcycle. Standing on the back wheel the bike slams Erik's face sending him flying across the gym. All while the equally black clad rider with one arm holds the fragile figure of Tara, away from the syntho-grasp. What the hell is happening tonight? Whose is this guy? This question obviously in everyone minds.

He brings the bike back to a horizontal position and gently drops Tara on the ground.

Through all this ordeal she hasn't been scared in the slightest, but now she's positively beaming. She looks so happy. Does she know who it is….. it couldn't be?

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Erik screams at the rider.

Without a care in the world, and without so much as to look at Erik the rider dismounts his bike.

"I ASK YOU A QUESTION, FUCKER!" the rider faces Erik standing carefully a few feet away.

"Uh? That hurts man. I know I been gone for a while, but did you really forget me already." No way. That voice muffled by the full helmet is unmistakable. Its him I can't believe its him. "That's cruel man how could you?" whispers of 'for real!? And 'No way.' Echoes through the gym

The rider takes of his helmet, and the unmistakable blonde hair and brown eyes are left in its place.

" That's right maggots!" his word sooze confidence.

He lifts his right hand out with the thumb sticking up " RON STOPPABLE IS IN THE HOUSE!"

*Sniff* You loser!

**Leaving BN HQ-Ron**

This is awesome. This bike I mean. It doesn't even need me. She's doing it all on her own. I'm traveling at 160mph. no one cares at the moment. And I don't have time to care I have to get to the prom and fast.

I recall everything that has happened tonight. Too many things have changed don't you agree. " I do. I want to have some fun. We have a partner to dance with at the prom don't we." The Jester answers. _" Yes we do. I can't wait to have my fun. With our new found fighting skills it should be a piece of cake". "If only I wasn't so busted up."_ Ron gives a bloodthirsty smile under the helmet. He wants revenge he want blood against Erik.

"…**.. Here….. Call…."**

Ugh! That voice again. I can't understand what it wants. Is it another me. "No it can't be. Two is already enough." The jester says, _"Wait you can understand what it's saying?" "You can hear it too?_" Ron asks the Jester. " Remember we are one and the same. Two sides of a coin."

"…**.. he…re…."**

There we go again. What is it?

"USER STOPPABLE. IS EVERTHING ALRIGHT?" Olly's artificial voice comes trough the helmet. "YOUR BRAIN WAVES ARE IN DISARRAY. ARE YOU IN NEED OF MEDICAL ASSISTANCE?"

"Huh. Yes I think, but that is not our pritority"

"SAFETY OF THE USER IS THIS UNIT'S TOP PROITIRY. THIS UNIT SUGGESTs RE-ROUTING TO THE NEREST MEDICAL FACILITY. AWATING ORDERS TO PROCEED."

"No Olly. As I said, it's nothing…just keep going."

"UNDERSTOOD. THIS UNIT SUGGESTS TO CONTCT A MEDICAL PERSON ASAP"

"Fine, I'll do it once we are done"." I can't believe I'm having an argument with a computer. I can't be any crazier than this.

**Sigh**. Need a doctor all right. The pain is unbearable, and I need my head checked. Maybe .P can help. I'll ask her to give me a full check up after this.

"USER STOPPABLE. WE ARE APPROCHING OUR DESTINATION. ESTIMATED TIME OF ARRIVAL 10 MINUTES." Good. I want this night to be over already.

" You know Olly, I never asked how Vivian came so quickly to pick me up." 

"ADMINITSTRATOR VIVIAN WAS RUNNING TESTS ON THIS UNIT'S AI IN REAL TIME ENVIROMENT. AT SUCH TIME WADE LOAD CONTACTED US FOR 'A FAVOR' AS HE DEFINED OUR CURRENT MISSION. IT APPEARS THAT ADMINISTRATOR VIVAN IS IN CONTACT WITH DR. WADE LOAD AS SUPPLIER OF THE HARDWARE OF THIS UNIT. THIS UNIT IS INTEGRATED WITH STATE OF THE ART TEHCNOLOGY, CUSTOMIZED BY DR. LOAD, FOR RECON AND ASSAULT OPERATIONS."

"I see. The little guy knows his stuff. I didn't know that wade was dealing with the Army."

"IN FACT HE ISN'T. THIS UNIT WAS ASSEMBLED AND DEVELOPED FOR THE EXCLUSIVE USE OF THE VIGILANTE KNOWN AS KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE. cold. A cold feeling grasped my heart. Am I unable to shake Kimberly off anything I do. "ALTHOUGH THIS DOESN'T SEEM TO BE THE CASE ANYMORE. JUST BEFORE HANDING THIS UNIT OVER TO YOU, ADMINISTRATOR VIVIAN SWITCHED ALL RIGHT TO YOU BEFORE DELETING KIM POSSIBLE'S PROFILE. THIS UNIT SUPPOSES THAT KIM POSSIBLE'S BEHAVIOR TONIGHT HAS BROUGHT ABOUT THE CURRENT CIRCUMSTANCES, AND HAS INDUCED ADMINISTRATOR VIVIAN NOT TO CONSIDER HER SUITABLE ANYMORE. THIS UNIT'S EXCLUSIVE USER AFTER ALL TESTS WILL BE YOU."

Wow. Vivian is earning points in my book rather quickly tonight.

" USER STOPPABLE. I AM DETECTING ACTIVITY IN THE BUILDING IN FRONT OF US. IT APPEARS THAT SOMETHING IS GOING ON. TRANSMITTING FEED TO YOUR HELMET."

The visual outside of the helmet fades off and is replaced with an x-ray scan of the gym. The images goes blurry outline to clear video complete with audio. Is there anything this bike can't do?

" IT APPEARS THAT WE HAVE A HOSTAGE SITUATION. THIS UNIT IS EQUIPPED WITH STANDARD PROCEDURES FOR THIS KIND OF EVENT. WE ARE ALSO UNAWARE OF THE DEMANDS OF THE CAPTORS. THIS UNIT SUGGEST TO WAIT AND SEE."

Right, let's see what's going on first before we act.

" Olly do you see any kind of route to sneak by undetected?"

"NONE WHATSOEVER. ALL ACCESS ROUTES SEEM TO BE UNDER SURVELANCE."

_Great. Just great things always seem to go from bad to worse for me, _Ron thought.

"Olly. Can you scan for a naked mole rat? He should be in the gym."

" SCANNING…SCANNING…SCANNING…. ONE SUBJECT FOUND. IT HAPPERS TO BE HIDING INSIDE THE DRESS OF ONE OF THE STUDENT. BIOMETRICS MATCH WITH TEAM POSSIBLE MEMBER KNOWN AS RUFUS

So my little buddy is in there good. And what a lucky bastard I wonder who's dress he hiding under. Ill ask him the details later. " Perv" 'like you don't want to know'

" Olly, what's the current health status of Kim possible?

"SHE SEEMS UNINJURED HER BODY IS SHAKEN BY SPASMS. ITLS HIGHLY UNLIKELY SHE CAN BE OF ANY HELP IN THE NEXT 48 HOURS"

And shit just gets worse.

" USER STOPPABLE. SOMEHTING'S HAPPENING."

My attention is called to the gym just in time to see Erik hold Tara up high grasping her throat and slapping her.

That bastard is going to pay for that. My attention is called back to the gym.

"WHAT'S MAKING YOU LGUH SO MUCH YOU BITCH? SPEAK!" his voice reaches me through the helmet. Seems like Tara is pissing him off. What's going on? She never was the type of person to laugh in the face of danger.

" You. Have you taken a look at yourself? Hostages here, demands there. Oh and don't forget the whole 'conquer the world' fiasco. All of this and you still can't get a call through. And I'm not supposed to find this funny? And you have the guts to call Ron a loser? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

Way to go Tara. Even though it's never a good idea to piss of your captor. Not when your hands are tied behind you back. I get the feeling that this situation is going to get more dangerous soon.

"Ohh! I see. So you think I'm not doing things properly? Maybe you're right. Maybe I should get do something more practical. Let's see… I think I have an idea. Tell me how would you like it if my friend were to slap your cute face until you could only be recognized by you dental impression, and then throw you bare naked in front of the first police station with a message strapped to your head. That should get their attention don't you think?"

Like hell you freak. I' m going to rip your head off. There is a feminine voice speaking out.

"No! Take me instead. Don't touch her you freak!." Bonnie?

" Well this is a surprise. Middleton Queen Bitch Bonnie standing up for someone. How touching. Ah well. I can use both of you. It's not like I'm lacking in hostages."

" Not happening" HUH? Tara is onto something? She's way to confident.

" what do you mean? You think you can stop me? You think some one will come and save you? no one has realized that you are in danger yet." Wrong I'm coming.

" He's coming you know? Ron, I mean" Tara? Does she know? No it's impossible. Tara, you shouldn't trust me like that. Shit I can't just stand here. I have to rescue her.

"Olly we are going in. frontal assault. Hit fast and hard"

"ACKNOWLEDGE. SETTING COURSE. PLEASE HOLD ON"

I hold on tight to the bike speeding up to the door. I can hear Erick ranting on about what a loser I am. And how I will never help them. His arguments are solid, but also wrong. The last words I hear before the front tire meets the external door are Tara's votes of confidence in me.

The door bursts open and I find myself in the gym. I can see Erik lifting Tara by her throat ready to slap her again. I shift my weight to the back of the bike; Olly raises the bike on its back wheel. The front tire meets Erik face while I grab Tara by her waist. Erik is sent flying across the gym. I hit the breaks and return the bike to its horizontal position, and gently let Tara down onto her feet. She's looking at me like no one ever did before. Trust. No. Happiness…. Are you happy because I'm here? If only you knew what such a thing meant for me.

I look around. The faces of my schoolmates are the incarnation of disbelief. Bonnie looks like she's on the verge of crying. No worries I wont let anyone get hurt anymore. And of all people Tara trusted me enough to believe I was coming to help.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Pretty boy is back on his feet throwing a fit. I pay no attention to him. I look at Tara and she knows who's behind the black helmet.

"You okay? Sorry, I'm late." Her answer is a million watt smile and a nod. Somehow that's all the answer I need.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, FUCKER!" Idiot, she's been telling you for a while. Only Bonnie and Kim seem to get it. The rest are clueless to what's going on.

"Uh? That hurts man. I know I been gone for a while, but did you really forget me already. That's cruel man how could you"

"That's right maggots!" Bonnie is now crying loudly. Kim stare is unfocused and distant.

" RON STOPPABLE IS IN THE HOUSE!"

**Middleton Prom **

**Tara**

Despite what people my think of me, I am an outcast. If it weren't for my looks, my blessing and my curse, no one would pay me much attention. Yet because of this body people don't see the real me. Not that my shyness ever helped me.

Boys always looked at my body and never look past that. They never made an effort to get to know me. The girls weren't any different. Other 'good looking' girls consider me their friend by default because of my looks and being in the 'same level' on the food chain, while others saw me as rival in the race for the hot boy affection. Other 'less good looking girls' by today's standards hated me out of jealousy, and envy. I have always been alone, saved by my best friend Bonnie. Then he came into my life.

Initially I did not think of him any differently from the rest of the boys. It took a freakish encounter with a mutant to make me to really take s look at him, to make me realize that he was indeed different. I can't say he didn't stare at my body from time to time. He did plenty of that. Still the looks in his eyes were different from all the other boys. While all the boys saw me as something to be eaten, he admired me like a work of art. When he stole those glances they were always a modicum of respect. It felt nice being thought of that way.

During cheerleader practices his hand never roamed. He always held me tightly, gently but firm. Before the lake incident I never really consider him. To me he was a boy and therefore a pig. I was wrong. We had a few chances to talk, mostly around practice, but always cherished those moments. He was fun. He spoke to me, the real me I was a person in his eyes.

So I began looking for him. Soon cheerleading practices were not enough anymore. Without really meaning to I looked for him in the crowds at school. I watched him, learned who he really was.

I started following him home secretly one day. God, I became a stalker. Luckily he didn't notice me. He was a little oblivious about what was going on around him.

The second time I wasn't so lucky. Rufus had seen me the second time. He cornered me, and I had to explain why I was following him. He didn't trust girls. I mean why would he, they all made fun of Ron, and being a little overprotective of him was reasonable. I still found it incredible, the fact he understood, and was able to speak a little. After I explained my reason he simply squealed 'ok' and gave me a thumbs up before running back to Ron's pocket. After that we became friends. He distracted Ron so I could still follow him, and I left him little pieces of cheese around the school.

Day after day I followed him home, after school, after practice. I couldn't seem to stop. I watched and learned a lot about who the 'real Ron Stoppable' was.

I've learned of his strength and courage, and his weaknesses, which were a lot. Every time he failed he got up, never giving up. Bonnie never seemed to understand that. Losers were those who gave up, while Ron never gave up.

I started dreaming about him. He always showed up in the nick of time to rescue me. He was my night in shining armor. I told Bonnie once and laughed. I never told her about the other ones that followed I kept them to myself. Yet I wasn't capable of telling him how I felt. There was no room in his heart for me. I saw in his eyes. Every time he looked at HER. HER. ALWAYS HER. I was fine with that. She was everything I wasn't everything I wanted to be. Beautiful, smart. Outspoken, brave. How could I ever compete with that?

But then that eventful moment came. He came and she tossed him like garbage. The look in his eyes broke my heart. They were cold, lost broken. I hated her. But I didn't do anything. I didn't stand up for him again. After that I couldn't have fun anymore. The light was gone. My light was gone.

When the truth was revealed I wanted to snap HER head off. I wanted to hurt her so bad for the way she treated him. Then we saw him 'I' saw him my knight. Fighting all those henchmen alone bleeding, getting hurt, but never stopping. He continued, he pressed on like he always did never giving up. I vowed to never hold back again not when it came to him, not anymore. He showed me the way. My knight showed me, he saved me from myself.

That's why I couldn't stop laughing. That thing called him a loser? Everyone did. No one knew him like I did. I watched him, I learned who he really was. He was the one so far from being a loser than him. And that's how I knew.

He will come despite being wounded.

He will come despite having a broken heart.

He will come despite no one, even me, deserving his help.

I don't need to see behind the black helmet. That gentle yet firm hold on my waist speaks volumes. I know who it is without having to see.

He came.

"That's right maggots!"

The person I've always admired.

My knight.

Middleton Prom

Ron

" It's you! I can't believe you actually showed up haha. How much of an idiot can you be." Erik voive is getting on my nerves. " but really I can't complain after all. You spared me the trouble of finding you. after what you did t my fath… *Crunch*" I cut him how with a kick to the face. I did'nt come here to talk I came her for his blood, or Goo.

" God. Do bad guy really love hearing themselves talk don't they." Erik is on his feet again. He looks angry. That's good's otherwise where would be the fun.

" You are deluded if you think you can take me with one hand. You have no chance against me." I shrug. To bump up the cool factor and to simply piss him off I put my good hand in my pocket. That is really fun no wonder Shego loves pissing off Kim.

I do a spinning kick, and he flips twice in the air before landing flat on his face. I hear some chuckles in the background. Glad I can entertain.

Erik gets up and screams "Get him" I seven synthodrones come at me.

"Ron! NO RUN AWAY!" Kim shout from behind. She looks at me with clear Worry in her eyes. She really isn't helping she is distracting me from my opponents. "You CAN'T TAKE THEM! THEY ARE TOO MUCH FOR YOU. PLEASE DON'T HURT YOUSELF ANYMORE!" I simply look at her with out any emotion.

" Kim… SHUT THE FUCK UP!" my little outburst has everyone gasping. Her hold on reality is slipping away. " Honestly Kim. My friend and me are having a nice time playing together so keep you nose out of my business. Thank you." the gym falls silent. Good because now I'm about to slaw-jawed everyone one. ' hey Jester want to join in the fun.' I ask him knowing his answer already. 'sure we still have a dance partner waiting for us. What kind of dates would we be if we left him all alone."

Just like facing off the henchmen at BN HQ. We combined together Ron/Jester. Out fighting capabilities increased slightly. A huge grin appears on my face. I see of my classmates shocked at the big grin I have on my face.

We take them down with little effort. They aren't real people so going for the kill shouldn't matter. It certainly makes thing more exiting. Some manage to get some hit on my solar plexus. God. The pain is unbearable. They strike right at my two broken ribs.

There are only two left three counting Erik. He has a shocked look on his face. Kim, Bonnie, Barkin have the same expression. To my surprise Tara is just smiling. She doesn't seem shocked at all, but rather has a prideful look in her face. It feels nice someone actually believing in you.

"…**.I'm her..e…"**

No time right now. I have to concentrate.

" It looks like the loser has some new moves." Erik says with a growl.

You have no idea what I can do. Not only have my fighting skill improved slightly, but my senses have increased also. Spiderman has nothing on me right now.

"Ha ha ha don't think that you've won yet." He looks over a Tara. " Get her." I don't have time to catch the other one. I mange to push one of the two away. The other is standing in front of Tara.

I remember Rufus is somewhere in here. "RUFUS!" I yell. He come out from between Tara's breast. Lucky bastard. I still have the nun chucks in my back pocket. With out telling him anything I threw the nun chuck at him. He jumps and catches it. I never understood where he learned to use them, but I'm glad he did. He does some fancy moves with them. He attacks the Synthodrone protecting Tara. He hits the Synthodrone Square in the jaw. The synthodrone turn into a pile of goo.

"So much for your plan. Rufus over there is a much better fighter." I smile at him. He's face is turning red with hanger. "What wrong a loser and a naked mole rat too much for you to handle."

" WHAT THE FUCK. There was nothing in you fie about this." Well people change.

" I recently took a level of badass"

No one dare to breath. They weren't expecting this now were they. They are all slaw-jawed just like I wanted them to be. Kim looks at me, unsure if it really is me. Bonnie stopped crying in favor of gasping and Tara is… well… she doesn't deem surprise as she was expecting it.

" You think that was it. Uhh?" I look at him with a puzzle look. There are no more Synthodrones around.

Suddenly some of the student get up. They grabbed Rufus and Tara. There were some synthodrones pretending to be students.

I take a hit from the back, and fall to the ground. Three synthodrones and Erik start beating the crap out me. I'm staring to loose consciousness. The pain is too much for me. I hear the Jester cursing.

"Pick him up I need to pay him back for what he did to Me." he says. The put me on my feet they grab my hand and place them behind my back. He starts hitting my ribs. I feel other star to break. I'm coughing up blood now. I hear Kim crying, and Tara cursing at them. I can't tell what she is saying.

" Well loser this is the end of the line." I see Erik grab a piece of glass. He points it right to my eyes. He slowly moves it close to my eyes until he make a downward slash. I cream in pain. Gyaaaaaa. I let out a nasty scream. The gym fall's silent. There is blood spew out of my face.

I can't let it end like this. Not when I have come so far. I wont let it end like this. I'm not the same person I was before.

I'm not running away!

" **I'M HERE."**

I'm going to fight.

" **Call me. Reach out for me."**

I'm goin to win this

" **Call me! Wield me!"**

Than the images of a Japanese sword passes trough my mind. The lotus Blade. I feel a surge of anger blood lust inside me. There is also an unknown energy that is burning inside of me. I release it. A blue shockwave come from my body blowing the sunthodrone away from me. I manage to free myself from their grasp.

Erik stands up quickly and screams " WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT." Everyone has the same look on their faces. Sadly I don't even know myself.

The only thing I'm sure of is what I have to do now. I stretch out my hand forward, fingers bent as if to grab something that's not quite there. I call her name. Everyone looks at me like I finally lost it. Wrong so very wrong. I finally see clearly. The light star fading out, and the Gym is swallowed by complete darkness. There is red mist forming around me. it like a hurricane and I'm the it's eye. The red mist starts revolving around me slowly.

She doesn't come straight to my hand; rather she emerges slowly from the floor, as if she's offering herself to me gently. The ground where she comes from is rippling like a liquid surface. She comes to me enveloped in a light blue aura. It looks beautiful. I regain somewhat of my sense, and my consciousness. I say in a loud whisper "Lotus Blade."

Author Notes:

I hope you like it.

As always tell me what you think about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible, it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot of the original story entitled "Identities" by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

**Japan- Yamanouchi**

There was an unsettling feeling in the air. The sky was clouded. Completely. The students were in an uproar. We wanted to act but we didn't what we could do. There was a lot of tension. There ominous sings that something was about to happen

Our teacher was the only one unfazed by the situation. He said that our school always stands still; even when the world changes it's masters. We understood his point, but this change was too sudden and violent, too simply watch it happen while drinking a cup of tea. So we all went to the only room in the school that had a television, and we watched the events unfold. When the blue guy spoke I thought that the change, the, time would both be permanent and unpleasant. I was wrong on both account.

During the worlds darkest hour a light shine through. An unlikely hero appeared. Someone the world didn't expect, someone who no one remembered. I saw his effort, his pain, his resolve, his suffering, and his victory. He came like the summer storm and cleared the sky from the clouds.

We thought the worse was over.

We were wrong.

Not even an hour later we were back inside the dojo for late morning practice.

Sensei watched our progress as usual. We hone our skills in silent. We stay true to the path of the ninja. We work in silence in the shadows.

Suddenly the silence is broken by the sound of running footsteps. Footsteps that don't bother hiding their sound. How disgraceful. Regardless we continue our training. Nothing will or can disturb our practice. That's we thought. And we were wrong once more.

The door is slammed open by one of the senior students. A senpai that acts in such disrespectful manner means there is trouble. But that's not enough to stop the our training. Sensei attention is drawn to the student. An eyebrow raised in mild curiosity.

"What is wrong, Kazuki? What brings such unrest in you steps."

Senpai Kazuki swallows and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Honorable Sensie! The Blade is Singing!"

Now. THIS is enough to stop out training. Sensei jumped on his feet as soon as Senpai spoke. He swiftly walks out of the dojo at an incredible speed with the whole student body behind him. The Blade has never singed before. Never since the founder carved the school into the side of the mountain, over a thousand years ago. This is an unprecedented event. Trouble is brewing somewhere in the world.

We reach the shrine. There is no activity inside there is only silence. Did senpai doze during his duties and dreamed? I can tell by sensei expression that his thought is along the same lines. Kazuki Senpai is dumbfounded.

"Honorable sensei! I swear. The Blade was singing! Didn't dream it…. I think I didn't" Sensei is about to answer, probably with a harsh punishment, when he's stopped by the most beautiful singing voice ever heard. It's not a proper sing with music or words, but a humming sound. The Blade is surrounded by a soft blue glow. It's like a soft whisper from a woman who longs for he lost lover. It's joyous, melancholic tone. But then it changes. Joy leaves the room and replace with anger, fury, and bloodlust. It's emanating from the blade. It feels like a mother protecting one of her children. The pressure is too much for some of us. It's getting stronger and stronger by the minute. There is a single drop of sweat coming down from sensei forehead. Then our fears are amplified. The Blade is released by the armor, and floats in mid air. It's doesn't fall to the ground it stay in midair like its waiting for someone to grasp it. Than is slowly fall to the ground. It doesn't pierce the ground it simply goes trough it causes the ground to ripple.

We all release our breath that we didn't know we were holding. The student won't dare to utter a word. Sensei eye widen, his face pale. His brows are trembling. He knows what has happened.

"Summoned. The Blade was summoned. But who? No! The Chosen One? It can't be" And with those words he storm out of the shrine. I'm the only one following him. The others choose to stay and discuss the events. If this is about stoppable-san I must know.

We reach the library no longer than a minute later. Sensei moves hastily through the shelf filled with scrolls. This behavior isn't like him. we reach a smaller shelf in the corner of the room where only two scrolls are resting. Sensei grabs them both.

"Both? Its not possible. It makes no sense. Unless….." I can't hold my curiosity anymore.

"Honorable Sensei, what is wrong? Is something happening to Stoppable-san?"

Sensei seems to finally take notice of my presence. Was he shaken by the events that transpired today. He looks at me with a warm smile. He is not anger at all.

"I'm afraid so young one, but I'm not sure what. Stoppable-san summoned the sword to him today. Something he wasn't meant to to." That revelation hits me like a jab. Stoppable-San? Summoned the Blade? How? Why?

"But… isn't he the Chosen One? The rightful wielder of the Blade? Why should he not be able too?" Sensei looks at me a little surprise before sighing.

"No, young one. while Stoppable-san is definitely the Chosen One, he was never meant to hold the blade for himself. His role to the Blade is, or was at this point. To protect and return it to it's resting place should ill intended hands grabbed a hold on it. The Chosen One duty is to 'Protect' not 'fight'."

"But, back then you told him…."

"I told him that as long as his heart was pure the Blade would always find the way home. Which means that he, as the Chosen One, is the only one capable to call the Blade back here at Yamanouchi. Not to call it to his hand to fight. That is the role of the 'Harbinger of Chaos'. The one who will bring the world into a new era."

Harbinger of Chaos? Stoppable-san? That gentle person?

"H-honorable Sensei. H-how can it be that Stoppable-san is the 'Harbinger'?" he looks at me strangely. I can't read his expression.

"He isn't" Uh? He lost me. " You see, Stoppable-san surely fulfilled the prophecy of the Chosen One, but today he fulfilled the Harbinger's one also. One single individual fulfilling the prophecies meant for two different persons. Like HE IS two different individual altogether. I don't know if that is even possible." Sensei does not know? SENSEI DOEN'T KNOW?

"Uh. Sensei. W-what does this mean? He looks at the still he's holding and looks at me.

"It means young one…" he lets the ancient scroll fall to the ground like they are nothing more than useless things. "… that by fulfilling two opposing prophesies he denied them both. For the first time in millennia foretelling failed us. I don't know what kind of trails Stoppable-san has face tonight, or what kinds he will face in the future. But if he survives them, the world will be most certainly a much more different place. A time of change is upon us Yori, of which I cannot imagine. Most people maybe won't even notice but if, in the future someone tracks back why the world changed. I'm sure that it would lead its way to Stoppable-san." He paused for a moment as if a revelation hit him. " did the word choose the king once more? Uh Uh Uh! Interesting. The young eagle barely spread his wings and he has already shattered everthing we nkew abot fate and destinty. Stoppable-san, what a FEASON MAN YOU ARE!?"

Sensei words are heavy, yet I can hear a tone of amusement, excitement. For the first time in his life the future isn't clear. I can tell he's looking forward to it. I on the other hand have a little thought for the future. I walk out of the library. Looking at the clear sky the only thing I can think is... "Please Stoppable-san be all right."

**The Blade**

Since the day I was created men and women used me. They all desire something.

Justice.

Glory.

Money.

Power.

Love.

Revenge.

They all fought for different reasons. None of them matter to me. None of them deserve my power. I kept my power hidden and waited for the one who truly deserved them.

There had only been one person who was able to draw some of my power. While his heart was pure, and so were his intention, he was not the one I longed for.

I waited. For hundreds of years after Toshimiru death I started to loose hope. I would never found the one.

I waited. Years, decades, centuries, and millennia. Then a spark appeared out of nowehre. A little, tiny blue flame. It woke me from my slumber. It had given me hope. But the flame was too small and too weak. The flame burned gently, spreading soft warmth. No matter how much I reached out to it, the flame never burned brighter. I had expected to die out eventually. But it never did always stay the same.

But then it happened.

The flame became colder, and colder. It was loosing its warmth, and its strength, and it faded completely. Soon I found myself in complete darkness. There was no one but me again. I looked in the direction the flame had been. It saddened me to see it disappear. I knew it would happen sooner or later, but the pain was still there…. Suddenly there was a loud *crackling* sound. The flame appeared again. The flame had changed. It raged in all directions without boundaries and it finally reach me. Finally we met.

Like ages ago I answer his call, and reach out to him. He was different from all the other. There was something special about him something unexplainable. I finally found the one I longed for.

I will bring no justice.

I will bring no Glory.

I will bring no Money.

I will bring no Power.

I will bring no vengeance.

I will bring no Love.

I will bring Equality.

I will bring death.

My king has called me. Our hands finally meet. The wait was over. The battle begins a new.

**Middleton Prom**

**Ron**

The surge of power is incredible. I feel like I can take on the world. If it wasn't for all my injuries I think I could. I see everyone is surprise at the sight of magical sword coming out of the ground.

" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT." God. Why wont he just shut up.

I stand still for a while. I need to regain full consciousness. My head is killing. And why am I surrounded by red mist. Well that doesn't matter at the moment. I have to do some pest control.

I turn the sword into a bow staff. Everyone is slaw-jawed seeing a sword turn into a bow staff must be pretty weird. Hey ' never be normal' that my motto. I surprisingly hold it with both hands. My burn hand is oozing black blood. I spin around like a tornado. In a mater of seconds I have taken out all the synthodrones except for Erik. I can see him panicking now.

" You loser." After all that I showed him he still calls me that. Sigh. Some people just don't learn. " you'll see what I am capable." He run over to Tara, and grabs her by the neck again. This bastard is pissing me off.

"Drop you weapon unless you want me to cut her pretty little face." His holding the piece of glass he cut me with. I do as he says and drop the staff on the floor.

"Good you loser." He tighten his grasp on Tara.

"Let her go now!." I say with a growl.

"Why would I? You heroes are so predictable. I'll you need is a hostage and you will do whatever I say."

I look at Tara. She knows what I'm thinking. She Nods, and say " Ron please… *cough*….. Please KICK HIS ASS." That is one amazing girl.

I walk slowly towards her. Erik looks angry and start tightening his grip. I run over to them.

"Wait! Don't you care what happens to her. STOP! I SAID STOP."

I rush over, and put my had behind my back. I call the staff to my hand, and it comes to hand. it turn back into a sword. Erik sees what I am about to do. He drops Tara on the ground, and takes a stance. I can see his determination in his eyes. We both plan to make this our final attack. I swing my sword cutting his head off. The last thing he kick one of my broken rib. I can feel it shatter sending bone pieces to my heart. I stand still for a few seconds.

I see Rufus chewing Tara's restrains off. She comes and catches me before I fall to the ground. Rufus is freeing everyone. Everything is going dark. "Tara is everyone alright." I ask with blood coming out of my mouth. She can't hold me up luckily Mr. Barkin, Josh, and Brick come to her aid.

"Yes everyone is alright." I am glad, I don't know why but I am.

They sit me down against a wall. I'm coughing up blood. Tara is saying something. Barkin, Josh, and Brick are also saying something; I'm staring to loose my hold on reality. Everything is going dark. I know I'm not going to make. I have to make sure Rufus is taken care.

"Tara do me a favor. Please take care of Rufus for a while. The little guy loves cheese. While I am away take good care of him… please." My voice is now a whisper. She nods in response. I feel her tears fall on my face. Everything is going dark now. I guess I won't make. After all the heard work I did tonight. God. Life sure is unfair.

Darkness claims me. The last thing I see is everyone crying for me. I feel my eyes getting heavier I can't keep them open any longer I give in, and let death claim me.

Author Note:

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not.**

**Leave comments like usual and tell me if you like it or not.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible, it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot of the original story entitled "Identities" by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

AHHHHHHHHH!

That's the very first thought that comes my mind. I wake up next to "OMG. DAMN." I'm welcome by the sight of a well-shaped ass, clad in a nurse uniform. That is a best ass looking ass I have ever seen. Glad this hospital knows how to treat their patience. Suddenly I notice that I can't see anything out of my left eye.

The sight is stolen away as the brown haired owner turn around to look at me. She bolts out of the door screaming "DOCTOR" at the top of her lungs. Lady keep it down my head is killing me.

Ok. I know I'm in a hospital, but how did I get here. Last thing I remember was… In the Gym, Tara crying over me saying something.

Ok lets recap.

Name? Ron Stoppable. Check!

Favorite food? Naco. Check!

Best buddy? Rufus. Check!

Family? Mom, Dad, Kim. Fuck!

Now I remember. The prom, the Diablo's. Erik. Owwww! How long ago was that? What day is it anyways?

There is no calendar; there is nothing that could give me any answer.

I feel kind of weird. I try to prop my self up, but find it that I'm missing an arm?... 'I'm missing a fucking arm' what the fuck happened.

. . .

I'll adjust like always.

. . .

Like hell I will. GIVE ME MY FUCKING ARM BACK!

Ok tantrum over. I kind of expected something like this. Pulling the box out with my bare hand was reckless.

I'm hungry. When was the last time I ate? I could go for some Naco Grande size at least three… make that four.

The nurse is back with a doctor behind her. The women remind me of Mrs. Dr. P. she must be younger though. Early thirties my guess. Long black hair, sender, brown eyes that look like she hasn't slept well in a while.

"Mr. Stoppable?" the doctor's voice sound a little surprise and shaky. All those emotions are suppresses and a professional demeanor takes place.

"Yea?"

" How are you feeling." Is that a trick question.

" to be honest I feel like I've electrocuted, beaten mercilessly by a gang of synthodrones. Add that to the fact that my arm and potentially eyes is missing. Not good at all." She's taken by my sarcastic humor, but soon her lips smirk a little.

" well that's good news isn't it?" she says. Especially since you been in a coma for the past ten years."

WHAT!

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding. It has been only one week." I mumble for while without a sound. "oh look. The heart spiked up properly. That's what worried us more."

"Now that I think about. I felt some of bone pieces hit my heart when I got hit."

"Yes, it did happened." She looks at me oddly. " First and fore most you died a week ago."

"Than how am I still alive." She looks at me. Lets out a big sigh.

" After the ambulance arrived at the scene. We brought you over to the hospital. You were dead on all accounts." She pauses for a moment. " When your body err… you were laid in the morgue for a few hours a janitor heard you breath while he was cleaning. We thought he imagined it, but it prompted us to check." I stare at her with a 'go on look'. " When we check we were surprise to find you heart still beating. It was faint and slow like three times a minute. We were running lots of test on you, trying to figure out what kept you heart going. Tell me do you know what this is? She hand me some x-rays.

"These are some x-ray we took of you heart." I look at it. There is something latch on to it. Drawn with a pencil a familiar outline of a snowflake appears,

"Legacy." I run my hand around my neck. It's not there anymore. "What does this have to do with my heart."

"sigh. We don't know. The only thing we can tell you is that this thing has kept you alive in conditions where death would have been a certain outcome. This thing has kept you heart beating slow enough to avoid a brain damage and organs failure by invading you bloodstream carrying oxygen. For what we see it's acting like a virus reproducing in you body but not harming you in anyway. No, it's repairing you. It sort of reconstructed you heart, your bones, and healed all internal bleeding. Treating them with surgery would have been impossible. At least I can say that it saved you life. I still can't believe you regain consciousness so fast."

Oh. W-was this planned all along?

' **We would like you to carry our children….'**

Legion that bastard actually mean it literally. You son of a…Grrrr. Ok. Ok calm down it save your life. I should be glad. It still pisses me off to have been lied to.

"Mr. Stoppable." Alice voice snaps me back. "Please call me Ron. Mr. Stoppable is my father."

"Ok. Ron. I understand this must be unsettling but try to remain calm. As of now this thing acted in you best interest so we think you shouldn't fear it." she says is a soothing voice.

"Ok." I grip my chest.

" That thing you called it Legacy." I nod. " We have tried to examine your blood, but it decays too fast for us to analyze it. We think it's an effect it has on you. We planned to take some samples from the core, but we feared what effects it might have on you. Legacy repair all wounds that were lethal to you. We gave you some blood transfusion which helped it speed up the healing process. This little thing is like a factory, and it working full time keeping you healthy. It act like part of you immune system. White blood cells don't seem to attack it. it's like it has been a part of you since birth." That makes sense Legion made it out of my blood. It healed me fast because it was made using the H-Cell that auto repair the Diablo's.

"That's all we know. Mind telling more about it."

"Sure, but first can I get some food. Its going to take a while, and I'm starving." On cue my stomach rumbles.

" Sure thing. And call me Alice." I nod. " I'll have something delivered from the kitchen. You rest while I call youR family, and Dr. Director. She was eager to talk to you. I'll tell her to drop by tomorrow you shouldn't over exert yourself at the moment." I nod again. Alice looks at the nurse. "Emily please make sure Ron has everything he needs." The nurse, Emily nods "later Ron" and leaves the room.

"Uhmm. Mr. Stoppable?" I turn at Emily. " Is there something you would like to eat."

"You don't think I could have a Naco, do you? I know it's not stander hospital food but…" She smiles and tilts her head to the left little.

"Sure! You are right, it's not a standard meal her, but I'm sure we can make an exception. I'll call the kitchen immediately. I'll be back in a minute."

I let my mind wander on the night of the Prom. Kim. I can't help but wonder how she is. Bah. Why can't I get her out of my mind? Tara. That the last face I remember seeing. I hope she isn't hurt. Bonnie surprised me that night. Vivian? Crap I left her back at BN HQ. I hope they gave Olly back to her.

. . .

The Blade. Oh shit. She disappeared from Yanmanouchi. I have to tell them I have her.

. . .

but where is she? Crap. Sigh. I left her att he Gym. She is probably in GJ's care now. Will they give her back to me?... oh why do I even bother?

I stretch out my hand forward as I did that night. Right there in the corner of my mind…

"**I'm here."**

"KYAAA!"

Emily is standing outside my room with her hand on her chest. The room has darkened and filled with blue light and red mist swirling around me. 'What was I thinking' I release the 'hold' on the Blade and the room goes back to normal.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." she looks at me startled.

"T-that was you? What was that?" well done you got her all curious.

"Sorry I can't tell you it's a secrete." I give her a sheepish smile.

"Ok… just don't do anything like that again. I don't want anything to compromise you health."

"Ok I wont I promise."

"It's not like anyone would believe that a the room was shining blue with red mist swirling around." Well she is right about that. They would probably throw her with the nutcases. " Can I have her a roommate? Imagine all the games we could play with her."

" Thanks. And please call me Ron too will you? Emily right?" I extend my hand and she grabs it with her.

"Right. Please to meet you, Ron" A small hand, but firm handshake.

"Pleasure is all mine. So about… my lunch….uh dinner maybe, any luck with that Naco?"

"Yea. It should be here in a few minutes and…"

"RONNIE!: Before I can possibly react I am met by a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Ronnie. I'm so glad! I'm so glad."

"Ghu! Mom! Need oxygen!" she releases her hold on me.

"Oh. Dear. I'm so sorry, Ronnie I didn't mean to but….but.. *SNIFF* I'm so glad!." Here we go again. I didn't have the heart to push her away. I must have given her a lot of worries. Especially with me dying. I can see my father standing behind her looking at us. Another person I scared with my death-defying stunt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." my mother is practically wailing on my shoulder, but my father looks calm as I've never seen him. He reaches my bed, and puts his hand on my left shoulder. The one mom isn't soaking in tears.

" That's alright son. We are just glad you are alive." He swallows. I can see holding back his tears. ".. Next time just don't give us such scare, will you?"

before I have a chance to reply. My mother leaves my shoulder and screams. "NEXT TIME? NEXT TIME!?" mom switched from happy tears to angered banshee. Not good. " There is not going to be a next time. Hasn't he done enough!? What kind of ordeal should he face next? He has done enough already? All because of that…that… TRAMP!." Whoa! Hold on a second!.

"Uh.. mom?" no use. She's biting dad's head off.

" An arm. An eye. It's not a bruise. What else will he lose for that girl sake?"

"ENOUGH!" I wont take any of this.

"R-Ron?" she looks at me with disbelief.

"What has Kim to do with anything? Huh? Do you realize what you are saying? This wounds, they.. they are mine." That right! Fuck Kimberly. She has no part in this. "it was my decision to go out that night. It was all me. these wounds are my merit and my fault.

"B-but Ron.." her voice is low but mine is even more.

"N-no buts… it was… my choice. All along. Now before. If…if Kim is a t fault certainly not for my wounds." Right this is not about her. This…. Is not her fault? It's mine. Even… if he lack of trust hurts even more than this… I'm the sole responsible for.." Blackness.

**1 hour later**

I open my eyes. I see a very pissed off Doctor looking down on me. I a look could kill this would certainly do it.

"Didin't I tell you not to overexert yourself, Ron?" I nod. " And please do tell, which part of throwing a tantrum classifies as relaxing activity?" Boy oh boy she is extremely angry. And she is scary too.

"Uh… I'm sorry Alice." She smiles sweetly before whispering in my ears. "Youd better be or else I'll finish the job you started, you hear?" I can only swallow. Are doctor's allow to treat their patience like this. I decided to say anything. It's better not to piss off someone who can kill you and make it look like an accident. "He's ok now. Please avoid any excitement." My parents are outside the room with clear worry in their eyes.

" Sorry, I gave you another scare again." It's my mother again to tale the wheel of the conversation.

She apologizes and cries some more. She just wanted to blame someone. I understand I have been doing that my whole life.

I apologize again. "Mom, Dad. Once again I'm sorry. I've realized just that I must of given you a lot of grief over the years. Thanks for never holding me back. I appreciate it. More than you ever imagine."

"My, my. You really did grow." And she hugs me again, this time without tears. Again my dad puts his arm on my shoulder and looks at me with the respect I've never seen. I tell them I want to rest and they leave. Glad to have to quite now.

**The next day **

There is nothing better than a Grande size Naco. This is delicious. I feel my heart at peace. My soul is at peace, everything seems right with the world. After all the commotion yesterday I feel extremely relax. I decided to turn on the TV to see what on. It might be relaxing, but this place is still boring.

I try to watch my favorite show the Fearless Ferret, but all channel are news, news, and would you look at that more fucking news.

The Diablo project? Are they still going on about. Drakken sure screwed up big time. Hey look that's… m-me. why am I on TV?

"… There is still no official statement on the status of Ron Stoppable. The fate of the young man who has valiantly saved the world from the greatest threat at everyone's freedom, is till unknown. While his whereabouts after taking down Drew Lispky are now clear, Global Justice is not releasing any information on the young man. The few schoolmates we manage to interview clearly said that Mr. Stoppable died after rescuing them from a group of Lispky Synthodrones who happened to be holding Miss possible hostage along with them. We had not been able to reach Miss possible or her family for any statements. The reason for Mr. Stoppable going alone to face such threat? What really happened that night? And his the young hero really dead? Responsibilities still have to be drawn while the trail to Dr. Lipsky is getting closer…"

"… This event is the 9/11 of the whole world. This man is a terrorist and should be tried as such…"

"… Taxes! Why the hell do we spend billions of dollars on security when a teenage has to do the work?..."

"… Vigilantism should not be tolerated. I understand that Mr. Stoppable saved us all, but it is still a crime…"

"…Even today hundred of people are gathering in prayer for the soul of Ron Stoppable.."

"… Kim Possible involvement with Ron Stoppable? Is there something more than friendship between the two teenagers? The sordid story of two young teens, between crime fighting, and carnal compulsion. Is Kim pregnant with Ron's child? This and more on.." I have just enough of this bullshit.

*Blip*

"Unsetting isn't it? The voice and the eye patch are unmistakable. Dr. Betty director is standing on the door. Strangely dress in civilian clothes rather than her GJ jumpsuit. " Welcome back Ron. You chose a really bad time to wake up." She looks like she wanted to be in a coma with me, and what's worse she looks like she just came out of one.

"Dr. Director. What the hell is this?" I point to the now muted TV.

"This Ron, is the greatest mess the world has ever seen." she walk to my bed grabbing a chair on the way here. " And it's not a little because of you contribution." Uh?

"W-what?" she places her hand on my arm in a placating manner.

"Sorry, I'm just kidding. My sense of humor is going awry lately. The lack of sleep doesn't help either. So Ron, how do you feel!?"

" For someone who just got out of a come? Fairly well I'd say. Shouldn't I ask the question here? You look like hell." I few weeks age I would have never dared to talk to her like that. But now? I don't seem to care much for stuff like this. The brand new me just doesn't give a fuck anymore. She too seems to realize this.

" Can't say you are wrong, Ron. But it's not me I'm here for. It's you." Right to business. No wonder she's the leader of GJ.

"What about me?" Let's play dumb. I really want to see where this conversation is going.

" Ron, a week ago you turned everything we though we knew upside down. Thank God for that I might add. I for one didn't like the idea of the world under the rule of that madman. Thanks about that, by the way. I'm not sure if anybody has thanked you properly about it." now that I think about it no one did.

" Oh. It was my pleasure. Really. Don't sweat it."

" Ron, I would like to tell me what happened that night. We have Drakken's Goons , his and you classmates statement about what happened. The part we saw on TV was good, but the tales from you friends are something else entirely. Something I would like to hear about"

"Hmm.. Dr. Director?"

"Oh, please for the sake of this conversation call me Betty. Lets leave the formal part where they belong. You are not one of my underlings… Yet!" se adds the last part with amusement. But also a serious proposal under there. "now, what can I do for you"

"Could you call Ali… Dr. Stevenson. The first part of the night is related to my health and I've promise her to tell her when you showed up."

"Sure. I'll be right back." She leaves and come back with Alice a few minutes later. Boy Dr. D really is in big trouble. And that part about me being dead?... Don't tell me they haven't told anyone I was just in a coma? Now showing up to school and seeing people reacting might be fun.

"Here we are" Betty and Alice walk in. Alice is holding a small notebook in her hand and a serious look od a scholar. "So Ron, tell us what happened. I want to hear your side of the story."

I talk about everything as I witness it, staring with Nakamura-san failed kidnapping by Shego, then the more successful one of Mr. Dr.P and the arrival of Erik in town. They know already what Erik really was so they don't make any observation about it. I tell them me showing up at the prom to talk to Kim. I can see Betty look really disgusted when I tell her about Kim reaction, but says nothing. I continued the tale with my ride to BN HQ with Vivian and facing Shego by myself. This time Betty is surprise. No one knew I fought Shego and bested her. I make her believe that I've just played the part of Zorpox. I'm quite sure sharing the knowledge of my other personality might not be such a good idea yet. I don't want to be strapped to this bed for the rest of my life. When I finally reach the part with Legion, Alice goes ballistic. I have never seen someone type that fast except for Wade. When I finish she looks at me like her latest guinea pig. I can picture her dissecting me.

" This is…. Mind blowing. It might be a whole new page in biology. A hybrid between man and machine. The potential medical application could save billions of life. I have to work on this stuff, cross information with the data we've got from you body. Yes. I will do that." And se dashes out of the room without looking back.

"She's a little crazy, isn't she? I've been working with her for years now, and still can't understand how her mind works." Betty seems to share my line of though.

And so I continue on. My close encounter with the sumo ninja steals a laugh from her usually composed behavior. From there I talk about my encounter with all the henchmen's. Then how I let Shego go because I wasn't up to fight someone of her caliber with my condition. And how I got to Middleton.

" And that's where I've got the bike from. I hope you gave her Olly back."

"Yea. We kept it a couple of days just to confirm everything. It was return unscratched. Don't worry about it. What happened after you got there? We've got a lot of witnesses but things are rather…. Unbelievable. Care to share you point of view?"

I tell her everything up until I've summoned the Blade. And how I cut Erik head off.

"Ron!" her voice in full 'commander' mode. "You are many things, but a good liar is not one of them. I been told about a sword now tell me about it." I swallow before giving her the only answer allowed.

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I promised to keep it a secret." Ops. This seems to spike her interest even more.

"*SIGH* I need to know everything I can, Ron, I need you help here. And believe me, you need my help too." Huh? What do I need her help for?

"Why would I need you help for?"

" The world out there, Ron, is not the same place you remember. That little piece you've seen on TV is just the tip of the iceberg. Drakken stunt started a chain reaction. The Diablo's were all over the world when they deactivated." What has this to do with anything?. "I can tell by the look on you face that you don't understand the implications of this." I nod in confirmation. " New technology with unlimited military potential has been scatter all over the world Ron. It's just a matter of time before every nation manages to reverse-engineer it and use it to it's fullest. People don't realize it yet. We are at war. We have in out hands a second Cold War. The Hephaestus technology is much better than any nuclear weapon out there. It serves the same purpose and none of the drawbacks. There are no limits to what you can do it with if used correctly. The world is hanging by a thread. And that thread is you.

"M-m-me? why? What do I have to do with anything?"

"*SIGH* you are a symbol Ron. You've stood up against a threat like the world has never witness and conquered it. When we release the news that you are alive and out of the coma they will be all over you. Not only the common people. The governments of the world as well. You are in the eye of the storm, Ron. Whatever you are going to do when you walk out of this hospital is going to affect what other people do. What other people think. That's an incredible power. And draw those who would like to use it for their purpose.. I'm not exaggerating when I tell you that right now you are the most powerful person on the planet."

Suddenly I feel like I should have stayed in the coma some more. Like twenty years or more.

"B-but I don't want any part in this. Why now? why me? This kind of shot never happened to Kim. And she saved the world a thousand more times than I did. I saved it once and this is the kind if shit I get."

" It's about impact. The time the treat was tangible. Kimberly usually foiled the Smurf plans way before it even reached the news. and there hadn't been any injured those times. To most people it felt like a reality show where she was the protagonist. But this time not only did you foiled the Diablo's on global television, but there have been plenty of casualties. At least two thousand deaths all over the world and plenty injure. The world is on uproared and out for Lipsky's blood. On the other hand you are the opposite. You represent hope and embody everything people believe being right and wrong. I know, it's an idealization vision that doesn't suit you at all. It doesn't suit anybody. But it's carved on you nonetheless."

Somehow there are no words that describe my situation.. oh wait there are 'shit' or holy fuck' come to mind.

" W-what should I do? I don't know a thing about this stuff."

I can help you but I need you to help me first."

"How?"

"Global Justice is… frozen for the lack of a better word. Since we are an agency made by individuals of different nationally we can't work in conditions of international tension. The higher ups know this and suspended us all from all activities except for intelligence and information gathering. The point is… in this situation one or more organization might try to hit while we are with our pants down. We are cooperating with all kinds of security firms in the US but we are limited in what we can do. We can't reach behind the borders."

"And what could I possible do about this? I don't have the power to restore you network."

"Yes you do. The weight you have on the political scene right now is amazing. I you managed to push…"

I can't fucking believe the nerve on this fucking bitch. I might need the jester for this.

I let some of the Jester slip.

"Wait a goddamn minute here! You said that out there, there are plenty of people that want to use me for their purpose. I'm having this nagging feeling that I can find one in here as well. Am I wrong Dr. Director?" The Jester's attitude surprises her. I can tell she did not expect it from me. She's silent for a second.

"No, you're right. I need you help and I won't hide it, but the same goes for you. you don't have the knowledge to move in such circumstances. I do. I'm aware that I'm asking you a great deal of trust but did I ever give you a reason to believe I was anything less than trustworthy?"

"No. But then again it wasn't the same kind of situation, was it? Ok. You came out clean and told me straight in my face. That gives you points in my book. Let us make few things clear. I need you help and you need. Fine. Let us have a few rules for this alliance of out ok?" She nods. That a good sing. "Cool. Rule number one: don't ask about the sword. I won't tell. Everything related to it's my Business alone. That goes for the place it came from and the people that entrusted it to me." She nods begrudgingly.

"Rule number two: no lies, under any circumstances. If there is something that you can't tell me you will say so. The same goes for me. Secrets I can stand lies I cannot. Good enough." She nods again.

"Rule number three: when you need me to do or act in certain way I want to know why, when and how. As you said I'm not one of your underling and I'm not going to become one." she nods.

"Rule Number four: no spying on me. Alice told me they found a tracking chip in my neck. I have a feeling about who put it there and I'm going to have a discussion with them soon enough. I go where I want, when I want, with whom I want and you won't track me or said person at all, save for previous deals." This time she objects.

"No. that's not good. There are people out there that will stop at nothing to get you. if you don't want to be monitored we can stop tracking you when you request it but otherwise it's better if we can find you at any other time. I'm not going to concede on this point, Ron. We need to set security policy for you." hmm. That's reasonable. I can see her point.

"Deal, but let me tell you this. This summer I'm to disappear for a while. No! No questions asked. See rule number one. Ok? Good. As per the security parameters a body guard will be reasonable, but will work that out later." She nods again.

" Is this all?" she a little unnerved. She's certainly didn't expect me to be this far ahead in her game. She did not have time to come up with another plan. Good, old, naïve Ron got his wake up call coming for a long time now. but I'm not finished yet. I give her my reassuring lopside smirk to relive tension.

"Not at all. Rule number five: when we are working together the snackage is on you tab. No limits." She can't hold the laughter back at this. Dr. director leaves place to Betty once more. That's good. I prefer to align myself with her rather that the way too strict head of GJ.

"Ah! That's more likes you Ron. Good. For a moment I thought that you were replace by one of those drones." She stretch her hand to me and I grab it with mine. " The rules you've set are reasonable and good for a relationship based on trust. I'm relived."

"What for?"

"I thought I had to deal with a child with a overinflated head due to sudden popularity, a burden more than an ally. Instead I found myself facing a young man with a clear head, you've grown up quickly Ron."

" Yea. You are probably right, but this wakeup call didn't come cheap." I tell her gesturing at the stomp of my arm.

" Well I better get going. I have taken enough of you time. If Alice wasn't too taken with her research she would have kicked me out already. I'll be back tomorrow so I can fill you in on all the details. I should also speak to you parents. I've sneaked in when they were somewhere else, to talk without filters. Turn out it was the right choice." She gets up and head out and turn around. "Take care Ron." She leaves.

I wonder if my life just got more interesting or more difficult. Well it doesn't matter. I'll have as much fun as possible with this." Yes we will."

**Possible home**

**Mrs. Dr. P**

We are falling apart. We lost a member of our family. A son. He might not have been my real child, and yet he always was.

I can still remember that night three weeks ago. The life in my daughter eyes was long gone. She was nothing but shell of her former self. Her fiery eyes long gone and now dulled and empty void of life. I had seen those eyes many times. The death of a loved came to mind.

He was gone. I saw him grow up from a boy to a fine young man. The day she brought him home twelve years ago. I knew they would be friend forever. Yet the tale she told was something I could not wrap my head around.

We embraced each other and wept.

When my husband saw us he didn't understand. Nor did the twins

"_What happened?"_ I swear I've never heard so much concern in the voice of my husband over twenty years of marriage. It's my daughter turn to answer him.

"_Hes gh *SOB*.. He's gone. Ron's gone." _The air froze. If a single shred of doubt was still lingering Kim quickly wiped it away.

"_Gone where? When is he coming back? He was amazing against those dudes on TV."_ For all their genius the twins couldn't conceive death. It was James turn to make things clearer. I watched him hold back the tears before hugging our children and whispering something softly in their ears. I will never forget the horror in the face of my children. Their cry of sorrow will forever echo in my heart.

"_My fault, my fault. It's all my fault, Mom."_ I would have never believed such stamen. I knew that it had to be a form of self-punishment for not being able to help.

"_Shh. It not you fault, Kimmie. Not your fault." _It took a lot of effort to control my sobs and bring comfort to my daughter. My duty as a mother was more important than my sorrow.

"_But *SOB* but it is!. I pushed him away Mom. He came to tell me, but I didn't *SIGH* I didn't belive him. and went alone, and he got hurt, and then… then…WAAH!"_

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't believe that my daughter pushed away the guy that stood up for her for over twelve years. It took more then ten minutes for her to tell the whole story.

I was horrified. Words failed to express the disgusting feeling in the pit of my stomach. I embraced her tighter and geld her close. God. How could a mistake of a crushing teen bring such consequences? Why did the most caring boy I ever knew have to pay for it? life is a harsh mistress, but this time her unfairness went overboard.

It was then the rift between our family began to form. The twins were the first one to show it.

"_How could you? HOW COULD YOU?"_

"_He was you friend. He did everything for you."_

"_He went to the rain forest for you while you were out with that other boy. How could you believe that he would try to ruin you date?"_

Their accusations, their hate, dug deeper into the bleeding wound in my daughter heart.

"_I-I didn't mean to…"_

"_Yeah? But you did anyway."_

"_You killed him."_

"_You…you…YOU MURDERER! ."_

after that night thins went form bad to worse. When it became clear that Drakken lasted exploited was based on James's work the authorities were on us like hungry hounds. The NSA stormed our house and questioned everyone. James was arrested under the accusation of 'complicity in terrorism'. It was only thanks to Betty that those ridiculous accusations were dropped in a couple of days. Still space center saw fit to fire James from his job. It would give bad image to the center, they said. Hypocrite. The press was on our family like hyenas. We couldn't leave the house without being assaulted by the reports. I still can't believe what they said about Kim and Ron.

But that was just the beginning.

When I got back from the hospital five days after that fateful night the house was filled with an eerie silence."

"_kim?" _I didn't knew that she wouldn't go out this days I would have thought hat she wasn't home. Thank god for small miracles. I made my way to her room only to find it empty. I didn't have tome to question about her whereabouts before the sound of running water caught my attention. The door to the small bathroom was left slightly ajar. It wasn't like her to leave the door open while taking a bath. It was then that realization hit me in the form of cold feeling in my stomach. I slammed it open. The bath was filled with clear water, barely stained by the fresh blood.

"_KIM!" _I reach for her right hand, which was holding the sharp razor blade she used on herself.

"_No! stand back! Let me go!"_ I caught her early enough and the loss of blood was minimal. She fought like a lion. _" Let me go! I have to go! *SOB* Let me go-ooooh! Ron Is alone. All alone. *SOB* Let me go to him! Please!"_ The razor clattered on the ground and away from us. Kimberly crawled into a ball and started rocking back and forth, blood still dripping from her wrist. _" All alone. All alone" _I didn't know if she was talking about Ron or herself at this point. I bandage her wound with the first aid kit she keeps in her mission backpack. I cradled her like a baby until she cried herself t sleep.

When I told James that night, after he got back home from GJ, I swear that he lost ten years of life. While we always tried and manage to be fair parent I know that he always had a special link to out daughter despite the twins being more like him. From that day I saw him glance at the liquor cabinet more than once but never, NEVER, sook refuge in the easy embrace of liquor . I loved him ten time more for the strength he showed us.

Due to his involment with the investigation made by GJ, James spent a lot of time outside the house. I had to take time away from my job because we didn't dare to let Kim out of our sight for too long. Luckily the hospital had no objections. Brain surgery was not at the top of their list since we were still dealing with the wounded of the Diablo's invasion. All surgery except for emergencies where postponed to another time.

Kim spent most of her time on the couch watching reruns of the series Ron loved so much. I wouldn't let her go back to her room if I saw that she was too much in a funk and prone to try again. The twins kept away from her like she had an infective disease. Despite our constant attempt to explain them that Kim was already punishing herself they wouldn't want to hear any of it. on the other hand Kim never tried to dismiss their silent and no so silent accusations either. No she actually believed they were right.

The days passed in this dark mood and now, three weeks since the night Ron passed away. We are nowhere near back o our feet. While Kim promised to not try again to take her own life, for our sakes and as a form of self inflicted punishment, I till haven't gone to work. When she told me that probably Ron wouldn't want to see her in Heaven because she hates her, my heart broke apart once more.

And now here sitting at the kitchen table, holding a picture of both Kim and Ron back in pre-k. The bold hair boy looks the same as he always did, happy bringing a smile to everyone's faces. I see my daughter smile whenever she was around him. Those times will always be in my heart. I will always remember the son that was ripped away from me. tear flow uncontrollably. I reach for a tissue, the most used item in this house lately. I'm about to blow my nose when a knock on the door calls my attention. We weren't expecting anyone. O aware to God, if it's another one of those reporters again I'm ripping their head off and send the remains with one of the twins rockets into outer space.

I open the door ready to give them a piece of my mind to the disrespectful waste of human being, when I get a good look at the person standing in front of me. time freezes. There is something familiar about this person, but my brain refuses to accept what my eyes are seeing. I stare at him at him for a second that could be a second or a whole month or a year. It's his greeting that finally snaps me out of my daze and makes reality sink into my brain. An unmistakable greeting that only one person ever used.

"Heya, MrsDrP

**Ron**

This blows.

Finding out that school was cancel for the I've been in a coma sucks. I mean, come on! The time there is no school, no homework, no tests worry about. And I couldn't even enjoy it. Being strapped to that bed was the worse. I completely healed by the time I woke up. I could have left any time, but that Mad Scientist….Alice did the most horrendous test on me. The rubber glove was certainly unnecessary. Then again I did try to sneak out of my room a few times. Being confined there was just plain torture.

At least I'm finally out of that place. Between Betty and Alice I'm not sure how long I could hold. Betty is a slave driver and Alice must have been an inquisitor in previous life. They make the perfect torturing machine.

Betty crashed course on 'social and political behavior' ranked as a closed second in my 'not to do again' list. It felt like I was running for the presidency. The funny part is that if I'm as popular as Betty said I would have won the election. Ironic isn't. Just three weeks ago I craved for attention now I could care less about it.

Getting my parent's to agree with Betty was tricky. Well Mom mostly. Dad simply asked me if I was sure and them simply nodded approving. I never realize how much he trusted me. Mom and Betty had a… long chat about my situation. Luckily there was no blood spilled during their conversation. It took a while for her to understand working with GJ was the best course of action. I can't blame her for being worried after all I did die.

I woke up being worshiped as a hero a lost arm, and while my eye still in its place it all white, and I can't see out of it. I'm now force to wear an eye patch, which looks pretty cool. I still have a nasty scar that starts little bit above my eyebrow down to my cheek. It a straight line down the middle of my eye. It looks pretty nasty.

Today Betty is going to announce that I'm alive and kicking. She said some of the higher ups are aware of it. And she meant 'White House' higher up.

I've been doing my thing walking around under everyone noses. The first thing I did is go to Bueno Nacho. It's not as popular as before. The whole Diablo thing ruin my favorite restaurant. I need something solid after eating that hospital food for two weeks I need a grande platter.

I'm walking around in the neighborhood of my house, trying to see if I can catch a glimpse of some reporters that are supposedly hounding my house, looking for my family. There is a black van outside of my house. Like it's not obvious. They need to watch some spy movies and learn from them. I should stay away from my house until Betty's announcement. Now what to do? What to do? For two whole hours.

Mmmm…. Should I? I try calling them but they must have unplugged the phone to keep the sharks away. I want to tell them I'm alive. I mean they are like my family… Scratch that they are my family. Betty told me not to tell them until today. Might as well. All this secrecy crap is getting on my nerve. I only hope I don't give them a heart attack. Dead people showing up on you door isn't good for you health.

I walk to the usual way up the familiar house where I used to spend most of my free time as a kid. It feel like years since I was here. No strange vehicles, no one walking back and forth. Good no reports to worry about. But just to be on the safe side lets used the kitchen door behind their house.

I sneak behind the house, jump over the fence. It takes my while to do it. Using one hand to climb a fence is difficult. I don't think anyone saw me. I better pull up my hoody.. I run along the wall and find the kitchen door.

Making sure no one is around to see me I knock on the door. There is no answer. They might not be home. I wait a few seconds. I hear someone walking from the other side of the door. The door is open and I see Kim's mom. She is frozen on the spot. She stares at me like she has seen a ghost. " Well duh you are a ghost. We die remember."

"Heya, .P" At the sound of my voice she seems to regain focus. For a moment before she faints. I run up to her and catch her before she hits the ground. So much for not giving a heart attack.

I drag her into the house closing the door behind with my foot. I take her to the couch. It's very difficult carrying a person when you only have one hand. I look around and I find the house completely silence. Not even the twins are making noise. A clear sing the family is in funk. I should have insister more with Betty to let them know I was alive.

She moans a little, she starting to wake up. Good. Now how am I supposed to explain myself now?

She finally opens her eyes. She stares at me. She know that she's seeing me, but not sure if I'm a product of her imagination. It take a whole minute for her to say something.

"Who are you?"Uh. not exactly the question I was waiting for.

"It's me, .P. Ron" she sakes her head no.

"No. No. lies. Ron is dead. You are an illusion or one of those….Syntho Things." I can understand her point of view. I have to break her shock somehow.

" You are the doctor, Anne. Does this warmth feel artificial to you? Are illusions realistic? It's me. I'm alive." Her stare never left mine. She raise her other hand to my face and stares deeply into my eye.

"R-R-R-Rronald?" She wallows. Trembling hope. Fear. Happiness. How many emotions can a single sentence convey?

"I'm home, mom." I didn't mean to say that, I've never called her that openly, but it simply rolled out of my mouth.

I find myself crushed in the most powerful hug that this body had ever received. I think she might kill again. With her head buried in my neck she release a muffled scream, while her arms circle around me, holding me, keeping me close, trying to prove that she's not dreaming. I can feel the wetness of her tears on my skin. I return her hug with all the love I posses.

It takes a few minutes, but she finally manages to control her emotion enough to let me go and look at me properly for the first time. I'm still crouched and she still sitting on the sofa. She's about to ask me something but, her brain registers the eye patch and the empty sleeve. Her hands reach for her mouth as her eyes widen once more in a shock expression. Her knowledge as a physician is already answering a few of the question on my whereabouts this past three weeks. My looks scream 'Hospital' so much that it's a wonder why I can't actually hear it.

"R-Ron. You…but…you wounds…" her expressions a mix of happiness, concern, love among other's .

"It's okay." She sakes her head. "Really. Anne. It's going to be alright." The storm of emotions we just went through was too strong to simply call her .P. I bring her into a hug once more.

"Thank God. Thank God. Thank God." She repeats over and over again.

"Mom what…" the voice of a child behind me calls for my attention. I slip away from Anne embrace and turn around while getting up. In the hallway is Jim. Staring at us with an odd look. He's alone. Tim is not in sight.

Taking in the sight of me, Jim's eyes widen to an impossible size. The parts he was holding in his hand are now clattering on the floor.

"Hey. Be careful. Those… parts…. Are.." coming out behind Jim is Tim. The voice trails as he sees me near his mother. Much like his brother the things in his hands are now resting on the floor. We look at each other for some time.

"So, what have you trouble makes been up to lately? Anything fun?" I start a casual conversation trying to snap them out of their daze. And it works.

"R-R-R…RON?" They speak in unison, even stuttering. I nod.

"In the flesh!" I'm tackled to the ground by a pair of human rockets. Such different reaction from Anne. I guess the mind of a child is more prone to good news, even when they seem impossible.. " All right, Guy. Guys. Tweebs! Get off me." Reluctantly they give on and climb off me. I'm back on my feet.

"Ronald. What happened? Kimberly told us but… you're here now and…" Anne is asking the most obvious question, but I already told most of this tale once already. I'd rather tell it once more than repeat it forever. And besides, there is still someone I must talk to; MrDrP is probably at GJ right now but her…

"It's really a long story. I'd like to tell the tale once and for all. Would you mind calling .P and tell him to come. Don't worry, B… knows. She will let him come home. In the meanwhile I'd really like to speak to Kim. Is she home?" Anne winces at the mention of her name. I can tell that things have gone bad lately among the persons in this family. The tweeb just confirm this.

"She's in her room."

"She almost never comes out, the traitor."

"Honestly, she's the one who should be wounded…"

"enough!" I cut them even before Anne gets a chance to reprise her children. They look at me surprise. "I'm sorry. I dint mean to snap like this. Please let me speak to her once I'm done I tell you all everything I can. I promise. " Without permission I turn to the stair and head for her room. I've made just a couple of steps on the stairs before Anne stops me.

"Ron wait." She worried. Scared. Whatever I'm going to find in her room is not going to be pleasant. " I-I know that I don't have the right to ask you this but…" she swallows. "Kimberly… she's hurt. She has been punishing herself for the past three weeks more than anyone else ever could. A.. a few days after that night SHEE… she tries to take her life." I feel like a cold knife had been stabbed into my stomach. I can't believe she would ever do that. " I know that she hurt you but… please… My baby needs you. I can't help her. Gods knows I've tried, but I cant help her. I can't reach her. Please… I know I can just ask to forgive her but…." My hand cupping her cheek cuts her off.

"I know. Don't worry. I didn't come to hurt her any more than she alredy is. Trust me. I've been thinking a lot about what happened that night before. I don't think I can restore our relationship to it's former status, but maybe… Maybe we can start something else. Something better." Her worries look left in favor of a relived one. She trusts me with Kimberly. She always did. I leave her there and walk up to Kim's room.

I knock two times. On her door.

"Go away Mom. I'm not in the mood to see anyone." I open the hatch and go in anyways. She's curled on the bed, her back tuned to me. "Leave me alone."

The room is very dark. It's very depressing. I can feel the pain she's been going trough. She is holding one of my Jersey that I must of left here. This is not the Kim I knew. Where is the fiery redhead I knew? Moping around doesn't suit.

I walk up to her from behind. I know she can hear me, but makes to attempt to turn around. She is wearing a small tank top, and she's in her underwear. The blanket is on the floor. I get an idea of how I can bring the old spark in her eyes. I reach down and copped a feel pinching Kim's butt.

Her reaction is just what I expect. "WHAT THE HELL DO….". She sees me with my goofy grin standing in front of her. Her eyes are wide. In her hands she still is clutching my Jersey tightly. I get I better look at her. She looks so pale and skinny, she could almost pass for anorexic. The bags under her eyes speak of sleepless night and haunted dreams. I see how this person could try to end her life. Surprisingly she the one to break the silence first.

"Did I finally die? Have you come to take me to Hell? Please. Don't let this be another nightmare. I can't take it anymore." Her voice is nothing but a whisper. Despair and guilt all in that single sentence.

"No Kimberly. You aren't dead. And you aren't dreaming either. I'm alive see." I gesture all me. I try to get closer to her; she curls even more, whimpering. She holding my shirt like a blanket to shield herself. I guess my plan only work for a second. Have you always been this fragile, Kim?

" . Stay away. You aren't real. Please *Sob* stay away. Ron. I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you I didn't want to kill you. *Sob* Pleeeease." For every word I feel that knife stabbing me over and over. God. Where did we turn wrong? No. I know that answer already. I know who's at fault.

"Kim you didn't kill me, Kim. I'm not dead. I'm here. I'm alive. See? I'm real." I try to comfort her holding her hand. it's useless. She shivers under my touch.

"Lies. Lies. You are a fake. Just another thing like Erik. No! Don't touch me. DON'T TOUCH ME! I held him. His body. In my arms. He was dead. You aren't real." She tries to craw away, but she can't go anywhere. I bring her into a hug that she hasn't the strength to get away from.

"That day, when we first met, do you remember what you told me? because I will always remember those words. You said 'You're weird, but I like you'. That day I knew that we would be friend forever." I whisper softly into her ear. "When I came back from Camp Wannaweep I told you that the worst part of that summer was not being able to see you. I've never told that to anyone else. I know you did the same." She stiffens even more. " That night after the modulator incident you told me that not everything was fake. 'There are still fireworks' you said. You think that anybody would know this stuff?" I let her go. If she runs away, it will be her choice now.

She doesn't run away, she stays in that same position frozen without moving an inch. She doesn't accept reality. The look in her eyes changes from despair to hope.

"It's you? F-f-for real?" I nod. The dam breaks again. Fresh, warm tears are streaming down her face without control. "Please! Please! Be real. Be real." She doesn't have the strength to hug me like her mother did. That's good otherwise my spine would be snapped in half. She is straddling me. Her legs around me waist and her arms around my neck. "Oh God. I'm sorry. *Sob* I'm sorry, Ron. I'm…I'm" her speech trails off when she tries to grab my had and finds only one. She looks at the empty sleeve and eye patch. She jumps away from me as if an electric jolt went trough her body. "No. Oh no. What have I done to you? No! Stay away. Don't come any closer. I'm going to hurt you again. No. I've told you to stay back." I don't listen to her nonsense and pull her back to me.

"Sshh. It's okay. It's not you fault." She shakes her head in denial.

I can't bear to see her like this. It pains me so much. Like I told my mother I'm responsible for this wounds

"No Kim. It's not your fault it's mine." She looks at me with a bewildered expression. She's about to retort but I stop her. "Yes. My fault. When you didn't believe me that night I chose to go away. I don't know what could have happened if you came along but we could be both be wounded or worst. I managed to do what I did because Drakken focus was on you. If you were with me I don't know what could have happened. "

B-but I came with you then…."

"Then Erik would have taken half the school hostage. It doesn't take a genius to see those drones were there as a barging chip to keep you away from him. What could we have done if Drakken threatened out schoolmates when we'd got there to face him? Lets face it Kim. Drakken big plan failed epically only because it actually succeeded with you." I let this concept sink into her brain. It's difficult to accept that we actually got the best-case scenario, given the circumstances. I spent a lot of time thinking about 'what if' in the past two weeks and I couldn't come up with a better course of action. "Drakken played us both Kim wonderfully. There is no use in denying it." She nods.

"You're right. But how is that any different? *Sniff* you are hurt. He might have taken over the world but then you wouldn't be hurt."

"it was my choice Kim. Not yours. I knew the risks. I knew that I was risking my arm when I stuffed it into the box. It's my fault for letting my ego get the best of me when I was about to take down Erik." Cold hard facts.

"No. You didn't have a choice. If you didn't do what you did then the world…"

"We always have a choice Kim and I made mine." She's reluctant to accept it. Especially after all the guilt.

"Still…. Still, I should have believed you." Here comes the difficult part.

"Yes you should have." My stamen hits her like a slap on the face. It's my moment. I have to break her now. Destroy the pieced of her heart that are Bleeding." But did I ever give you a reason to?" she looks bewildered.

"W-what are you talking about? You were right. You were telling the truth and I didn't believe you."

"Thant's hindsight, Kim. As accurate and pointless as ever. Yeah I was right. And so were you. I was jealous Kim. I wanted nothing else but to take you away from Erik." I have to tell her. Admit to her and myself. My mistakes. My feelings. "I… had this huge crush on you for the longest time Kim." I see from her eyes that her mind is putting the pieces together. Small things. Clues. She realizes. She knows. Her lower lip is quivering. I have to strike the iron while is hot. " I like you, no, loved you for as long as I can remember Kim. I wanted to tell you that night. I wanted to come at the Prom and tell you, in front of everyone. Thank God I don't have the chance to do that."

"Because I would have rejected you. Oh Ron I…"

No. Let me finish. Yes you would have rejected me. And that would have been the smartest thing to do." She can't believe what's coming out of my mouth. "Let's face it Kim, you were right, I've been childish for a long time. It hurt me that you didn't trust me but I got that coming. I was never one to be trusted."

"No, NO! You've always been the best friend that I could…" I cut her again

"Maybe I've been a good friend, but have I been a good man? No Kim. I kept running away. Never trying, always procrastinating. Picking the easiest choice ten times out of ten. And that's the point. Pleas don't misunderstand me, but you would have been the easy choice Kimberly. You knew me for the person I was. I wouldn't have to try and be a better person with you. If be some ridiculous reason you and me got together what would have happened to me? nothing. That's the pint. I would have kept being the scared slacker with no confident that I've always been. And in the long run it would have ruined us. Rejecting me was the best thing that you could ever do to me Kim. it simply happened at a bad time for the wrong reason. Or at the best time if we consider the ultimate outcome."

My words, my confession left her almost slaw jacked. Today I'm turning all she knew about me upside down that that night a three weeks ago.

"But..but you can't just forgive me like this. What I've done was…"

"Actually I can Kim. I can and I have to."

"Why? I don't understand."

"Because we both made mistakes Kim. Mine are bigger than yours. It's only a matter of timing the fact that yours had a greater consequence. I have to forgive you because it's the only way for me to forgive myself. I need to move forwards. I want to move forward. I need to pick the pieces and get the best out of it. For the first time in my life things aren't simple. And I couldn't happier about it." I release her from my hug and stand back up.

"Maybe…but I can't forgive myself that easily Ron. I just can't."

"Then don't! I can't forgive you in you place. The path to redemption is upwards Kim, but I'm not going to hold back." That's the answer. " She looks at me like she's hanging by my words. "I'm going to improve. I don't know what path I'm going to walk from now on, but I'm going to give everything I've got and more. I'm going to learn from my mistakes and be a better person. And you? Will you keep up with me? I'm challenging you Kim. Can you keep up with me?" word by word, piece by piece she raise from her bed a little straighter.

"C-check my name." And just like that she's back. I can see it in her eyes. Her natural Kimness is back. It's just a spark, but is enough for her to work on and to overcome her guilt. It's going to be thought from no on. For her more than me. "I swear it, Ron I'm not going to let you down anymore." and whit those words the last damage made by Drakken is reverse.

Author Note:

I hope you guys enjoy it.

See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible, it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot of the original story entitled "Identities" by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

"We should really go downstairs, Kim. Your mother is worried sick about you." she blinks a couple of times before answering, shaking the sleepiness out of her system.

"Yea. Right. Uhh give me a few minutes." And without waiting for an answer she slips into the bathroom. Of course it takes 10 minutes for her to get ready. She comes out with her hair groomed into a pony tail, that leaves her pale neck exposed and she's wearing a new set of shirt and pants, her haunted look is till there, but she no longer resembles a ghost.

"Nice job, Kim." I give her my approval wit a thumb up and she smiles back "Can we go now?" I turn around and head for the hatch when there a sudden pull on my shirt stops me dead in my tracks. Kim is tugging my shirt while looking down. "You ok, Kim?"

"Umm. Ron?" Still not looking at me.

"hm? What's wrong?" she takes a moment before answering.

"Do… do you want to give us a try? As a couple I mean…" I freeze. "Yes! Oh yes! Tell her yes!"

"I… I don't think that would be such a good idea, right now, kim." "WHAT!? You fucking idiot say yes! For the love of god say yes! Are you insane? Oh. Right. We are"

Her head snaps up. She has a dejected look in her eyes.

"Why? I thought you said…Oh. Of course why would you I mean of course you don't like me anymore after all I did." No. Great she is looking sad again.

"Kim. Kim look at me." I raise her chin with my hand. "Of course I still like you."

"Then why? I mean if…"I cut her off.

"For too many reasons, Kim. First and foremost we just went trough an emotional storm. Right now, if I were to give in to my feeling we would be laying on you bed, sans clothing." If her blush is any indication, that picture went right to her head, "but that's just me being a guy. And you? You just came back from a bad place. And you are trying to make things up to me. Easy choice remember?" she nods. She looks a little shamed. " We are not thinking straight right now. We are changing too fast, Kim. Both of us. We need to come to term with us as individual first, before diving into a relationship. Heck! I never been to a proper date and… I don't really want to point fingers, but your experience with boys so far sucks. Not counting Erik you only went out with Josh only, and that lasted what three dates. You know for such a hot girl..." another ferocious blush."… You suck with the opposite sex more than I do. Was I wrong at any point Kim?" she shakes her head while looking down, trying to hide her blush. I won't take any of it. Once more I raise her face to look at me. "I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, perhaps never will be, but I know without a shadow of a doubt that I love you, Kim. And you feel the same. I know it. You wouldn't have gone to such deep end if you felt anything less for me." her skin matching the color of her hair, but she isn't denying it. Good. " We are in love with each other, but we need to let thing settle down first, and get confortable with each other again, try to date someone else and understand what we really feel and what we want from ourselves. We owe each other more than a rushed up relationship made to cover up some guilt. I love you too much to hurt you this way. I don't want to hurt you, Kimberly, ever."

She smiles and light up her features. God, I want to kiss those lips so badly. But I most hold on. " The hell are you saying? Kiss her you dork! Common I know you want it badly remember I am you."

She embraces me sweetly before whispering in my ears.

"Thank you, Ron. For saving us from a big mistake. Thank you." We pull apart. As her arms leave my shoulder. I can't help but notice her wrist. I grab her arm before she has a chance to pull it away. She looks at me strangely before realizing "Ah! That is…"

"Also… if you love me or anybody in your family… Don't ever hurt yourself again. I don't want to live in a world that has no Kim Possible in it, ok?" I kiss the scar gently. The blush conquered her face more despite the few drops of tears in her eyes. I find myself in that hug again.

"I promise. I won't do it again." We pull apart again, and the tears are gone. Only smiles and happy faces from now on. Good. That's how things should always be.

"Shall we go?" I hint at the hatch with a nod of the head.

"Sure." She releases my hand that she was still holding from before." Tell me one more thing, Ron. Since when do you understand girls so well?" oh boy. She didn't get it, did she?

"I don't understand them at all, Kim. I understand you. And I've been running away for the better part of my life, so pretty I tell when someone is doing the same." This brings out a chuckle.

"So, Ron managed to cheer you up again, Kimmie." Anne is waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. "It's good to hear you laugh again, Kim. I've missed it." the two embrace.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, mom. It wont happen again."

"Silly girl. Worrying for their children is what parent do." Then she turns to me. "Thank you Ron. You saved my girl as usual. I really don't know what we would do without you." I can feel sincerity in her voice and takes a great effort not to hug her again.

"And you are never going to find out if I can help it, Anne." She saves me form the trouble of hugging her by hugging me first. Kim is looking at us with a questioning look. She isn't used to me calling her mom by her first name.

"Thank God for that Ronald. Thank God for that." I'm about to answer her when the door burst open by a worried James Possible.

"Anne! What happened? Is Kim all right? You didn't tell me…Oh my God!" .P is looking at me like Anne did before I showed up in her door. Well at least he doesn't faint. She releases me from her embrace and I stand in front of the man that I've some to think as a father. "Ronald?" he look at me then glances over my shoulder where Anne is standing, searching for confirmation. He must have found the answer he was hoping for because he looks back at me his eyes watery. He grabs my shoulder in an iron grip as if to confirm, that I'm not a ghost. "I don't know how this is possible, son but I'm glad that you are here."

"I'm glad as well." It's a whisper that only he can hear, but it's good enough. We guys don't like too much mushy stuff between us, and the hug is quickly broken.

"Oh! For the love of God. You can cry once you big softy." Anne is mocking her husband mercilessly, but she's trying to hold back the tears herself.

"Please Anne. I'm trying to keep some dignity here, and you're not helping at all."

"Don't bother .P, you can live pretty much without it. I'll guarantee you that. I mean, look at me. I gave up on mine after the third time I dropped my pants on Tv." The room goes into silence before everyone starts laughing, me included. The Buffoon is back and the audience is having fun. Now I really am at home. "Right! And with the funny interlude gone we can finally get down to business. I owe you guys and explanation and it's going to take some time. It's better if we get ourselves comfortable." They all nod.

"I'll make some coffee. Kim, would you mind grabbing some drinks? Jim,Tim. The snacks! This is a story that I don't want to miss." They all bolt in different direction while James leads me to the couch.

A few minutes later we settled ourselves in the couch and begin telling them the story. I tell them the whole story with a little more emphasis than the last time. I don't think they would heave believed me if I didn't have the scars to prove it. When I show them the scar on my chest that Legacy left behind after he got inside me, Anne goes in surgeon mode. I'm floored by questions about the test result that the hospital ran on me.

"All I know is that Legacy isn't acting like a parasite. Well it is acting like one, but he isn't hurting my body. It's actually keeping me healthy. Legion asked me to take care of it, they knew I had to die that night to do it. I mean, I was outnumbered and outclassed. It wasn't that hard to imagine. Thanks to Legacy I survive the whole event." I pat my chest. "I don't think it will harm me. I feel like its actually going to help me in the future. Right this is the reason why I can't have an artificial arm or eye. Dr. Stevenson told me that Legacy is working like my white cells; it might react badly to the presence of another artificial part. They are still looking into it."

"I can't believe that my Hephaestus is the source of this thing. Dear God Anne. I can't believe that our research were combined into… this." I don't want them to blame themselves for this.

" .P… James. It's not you fault. This might have been the best thing that ever happened to me. It saved my life. If it hadn't been for Legacy I would have died that night. Now I feel like I'm really your son." They are touched by my words, but they don't seem to take my opinion well.

" Thanks Ron, but you were part of this family before you had that thing in you body. If I had never created that stuff and Anne never published her work than…" I had enough with the guilt trips.

"I don't want you to blame yourselves for the Smurf crimes, ya hear? You are not responsible for his mistakes more than Kim is responsible for mine. Are we clear? Good." Their answer is a numb nod. They are all looking at me slaw jacked. Oh right. They aren't used to me being this assertive. Ah well. No use in worrying about it now. "Good. That's should be everything. I'm sorry that I can't tell you anymore about the sword, but it's safe. Trust me. Kim knows about it, well partially al least. I'd like to tell you about it but…"

"It's okay Ron. We understand that you were entrusted with a secret, and the fact that you are willing to keep it from us just proves how trustworthy you are. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks. That means a lot and… Oh shii… Err… look at the time. Betty is going to give the announcement any time now. This might be the only chance I'll get to sneak inside my house unnoticed. If our bets are right the reporters are going to be at the conference looking somewhere else. Kim, I hope you are ready for next Monday, school starts next Monday. When school opens again you can bet those wolves will be there to get a piece of us. I'll call you later. We should come up with a story. I don't want the media to chew you more than they already did." My concern brings a smile to Kim and Anne faces.

"Thank you, Ron. You are always looking out for me as usual. I appreciate it."

"I've got you back Kim. Don't ever forget it. Well, Possible Clan, I will see you some other day." I walk to the door with Kim. "Oh, Kim take this." I give her a brand new cell phone. "GJ newest gimmick. It's nowhere close to you Kimmunicator, but it has a high level encryption key. Only calls to the same type I mean. Sadly Wade's lair was trashed and it will take him a while to get back to the same point as before. Last I've heard GJ was sponsoring him, but I'm not sure how long it will take him."

"Yea. Thanks Ron. Again and Again for everything."

"Don't mention it." I give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. A slight blush rewards me. That's extremely cute. "Possible Clan, I'll see you soon. Later!" And I slip out the door before James can threaten me with a trip to the closest black hole.

Finally I'm outside my house. Home sweet home. I open the front door. I have a dread feeling as I enter my home. And I was right.

"OH FUCK!"

**Possible House**

**Kim**

He left. I'm standing here in the hallway with my face burning from the embarrassment. That…that…argh!. He had to kiss me in front of my family.

"Kimberly?" Mom is calling me and she seems worried. Dad on the couch has th every same look. The twins don't want to even look at me.

"What is it, Mom?"

"Come, follow me into the kitchen." And we head into the next room. "Listen Kim, I know that you are happy that Ron is Okay, and that you are feeling certain emotions right now, but…" Uh? What is she getting at?

"I'm not following you, Mom."

"What I'm saying is… well you shouldn't rush into things, ok? Feeling are tricky, and the two of you…" I can't help, but chuckle.

"Mom. You got it all wrong."

"Oh? Don't give me that. I saw the way you looked at him." I can feel my face flared up.

"MOM! It's not like that. Well it is like that, but we spoke up there, ok? Not only about what happened, but the future as well. About us."

"Reeeally? And what conclusion did you guys reach, exactly?" she crosses her arms, and look at me with a smug look waiting to hear some juice gossip.

"Well, he pretty much said we shouldn't rush thing and... and…." I can't help, but recall his face and his words. My face is burning.

"Yes..?" she raises an eyebrow with an enquiring look.

"I... I actually asked him to date me and he… her turn me down." Not exactly what she expected.

" Really? That's odd. I'm pretty sure that he had a thing for you. And that kiss before leaving…"

"Mom. Please. It's not… it's not that he doesn't like m. At least that what he said… it's just… he said that we were too confused about each other to get into a relationship. Ah! For the moment at least." My voice is nothing but a whisper, so only mom can possible hear. " He actually said that he loves me too much to hurt me in a rushed relationship." If I get any redder I'm going to burst.

" For real? Did he say it like that? Ron?" I know. It surprise me too.

"Yeah. He was actually pretty smooth with world up there. He said that he had been thinking about it for at least a few weeks. Mom, I'm so confused. When he told me that he loves me… I felt… I don't know what I felt but it was wonderful. I was happy… and I was scared. I'm actually ok about thinking things slow, but I'm nit! Do I even make sense anymore" she smiles at me softly.

"You do Kim. Its call being in love. I'm relived that Ron was wise enough to take the time to sort thing out. You should do the same as well, ok? He's alive Kim. you have all the time to make thing tight. In whatever direction you are going with him." I nod. "Good"

"He… saved me, Mom. He saved me. From myself. He always did. He.. He's my hero." She looks at me with such love in her eyes.

"He saved us all Kim. This family. We still have a long road ahead of us, but we can make it. So yes. I guess he is our hero, isn't he?" he is. He really is." Let's get back. That press conference is about to begin. I swear I'm going to strangle that women for not telling is about Ron."

"Me too. Let's go. I want to hear what they say."

We reach the others waiting in front of the TV. Dr. Director is talking to the press. "… for these reason we could not divulge the fact that Mr. Ron Stoppable is in fact alive and well." Ack. We missed the beginning. The conference room is in uproar. The reporters are screaming questions over question, but Dr. Director doesn't seem willing to feed the sharks. Finally order is restore and the conference proceeds. "For security reason we cannot divulge his location at the moment. Questions?"

A woman in the crowd stand up and asks "What about the involvement of Miss Possible? Is there specific reason why she did not participate in that night's event? What about the rumors about he fallout between team members." A familiar feeling of guilt creeps up in my stomach.

"I'm not in the position to comment on that. As far a I know there has been some kind of miscommunication between Mr. Stoppable and Miss Possible. Furthermore, Miss possible was being held captive along with her schoolmates during that night. I don't see how she could take part in the raid at Bueno Nacho HQ." Did…did Ron worry about me? even after I hurt him? oh God. I have really been a fool.

Another person, a man this time raises from the crowd.

"I have on a very good basis that Mr. Stoppable and Miss Possible had a 'very heated discussion' earlier that night previous to that night's even, and the involvement of another boy. Care to enlighten is about that?" Ouch. The mention of Erik still hurts. How could I have picked that…that...thing over Ron.

"I don't have anything to say about that. The sentimental interaction of teenagers is not the concern of Global Justice." Way to go Betty. But you are right is none of their business after all.

"then what exactly is the concern of Global Justice lately? It strike us as mildly ironic the fact that one of those teenagers you don't concern yourself with, had to merit of closing the gap of you shortcoming." Too true. Luckily the focus seems to drift away from Ron and me.

"While I don't wish to deny our responsibility in the nights event, I'm saddened to say that Global Justice was not able the respond to the threat until it was too late. While Mr. Stoppable informed us about Dr. Lipsky plan, a very unbelievable plot if you think about, we were not able to act until he had made his move. All transaction made by Dr. Lispky in the acquisition of Bueno Nacho enterprise was legal. It gave us no ground to proceed leally until it was too late. We are extremely grateful to Mr Stoppable for his contribution that night. While we cannot repay him in any way, we are actively working together to prevent any similar threats." A new buzz goes through the crowd.

" Are you saying that Mr. Stoppable, a minor, has join the ranks og Global Justice?"

"Absolutely not. No minor can join Global Justice Mr. Stoppable will cooperate with us as a consultant in dealing with non-standard threats."

"And what exactly do you classify as a non-standard threat?"

"We define a non-standards threat to individuals who do not associate themselves with known terroristic groups, and therefore harder to track. I'm saddened to say that Mr. Stoppable had developed valuable skills in tracking and neutralizing threats such as this. His cooperation will be fundamental in creating new laws that will allow Global Justice to act under circumstances where we would be otherwise be unable to do, without compromising that rights of the citizens."

"What about Dr. Lipsky? Do you think he will be given the death penalty?" Eh? Are they going to kill him just like that?

"It's not my place to make such statement. He will be on trial in front of the UN in the next month. He has been charge with 'crimes against humanity'. Should those charges stick the consequences will be extreme. But that decision is left to the jury. Any other questions?" another women stands up from the crowd

"You said that you could not confirm Mr. Stoppable was alive due to safety mesures. Yet the criminal know as Shego, Dr. Lipsky most trusted operative, is till at large. How does it fit your statement that there are no more threats against Mr. Stoppable Life?"

"Miss Shego is merely a hired hand. Her loyalties don't go so far as to risk capture for the sake of revenge. While she is till wanted for her involvement in the Diablo Invasion she is not considered a high priority target. Next question?"

"Is there any chance that Mr. Stoppable will be available for an interview any time soon?"

"Despite what you may think, I'm not Mr. Stoppable agent. However I am aware that he is schedule for a press conference next week. That's all I know. Anything else? Then we are finish. Good day"

The press conference is over. There is going to be a lot to deal with in the coming days. He will need my help. Now more then ever, and I am not going to let him down this time. I owe him that much.

But I have to deal with my own problems first. The tweebs are still avoiding me like the plague. I pin the down before they go into the basement. A gesture they don't appreciate.

"What do you want?" their tone full of hatred.

"I-I'd like to speak with you guys."

"Pity. We don't want to speak with you."

"B-but…" they slam the door in my face. This is going to be difficult. I can't complain I deserve this. Their grudge might be childish but they are right. No matter how Ron tried to take responsibilities upon himself I can't deny my share. But I wont give up. I need to face the consequences of my selfishness and arrogance. It hurts, but I wont let it hold me back. Ron is depending on me, and I wont let him down a second time.

"Kimmie-cub." Dad is calling me from the hallway. I make my way to him leaving the twins room behind. I see him on the couch waiting for me. His holding two cups of coffee one for him and the other one for me. I'm about to take a sip when dad speaks." Give them some time Kimmie. They will come around eventually." His words bring me some comfort. Not enough to dispel the cold feeling inside my stomach.

"I certainly hope so dad. I screw up big time. I-I don't know any of you are still able to look at me. What I did was…" he cuts me off.

" A mistake Kimberly. One of those thing all humans make. But no matter how many you make we will still love you. Don't question that kimmie."

"Thank you dad. Thank you. I-I want you to know that I'm really sorry about…you know"

"Yes I know. Listen up Kimberly and listen well. I lost my job due to Drew inability to grow past juvenile grudges, and I almost lost a son and a daughter as well. I don't want you to punish yourself anymore than you already have. Ron is back, and like he always has he will protect you no matter what. I owe the boy a lot. He brought you back when I thought I lost you forever. Never forget how much we love you." I give him a bone-crushing hug. I never realize how lucky I am.

Mom is looking at us the happiest face I've ever seen. The road ahead is long and difficult, but I'm not alone anymore. I know that now.

**Shego**

Two weeks in this hellhole makes me want to kill myself. There is nothing interesting on Tv. Always with the same song, Dr. D trail and the whole Diablo's invasion. The plan was actually good, I couldn't figure it out so is must have been good. Then the sidekick came. He played me. The fucking sidekick played me. Deception should be my weapon and yet a teenager who never shined for intellect beat me at my own game.

….

But it's not the I lost that hurts. The cheerleader kicked my ass plenty of time. No, what really pains me is that I begged. Me I've never begged. By he made me beg like a dog. Twice. Shit! I've got nightmare about the day for month after it.

"_Sidekicks need to know their place. Riiight?"_

I couldn't get close to a pool for months after without trembling.

"_let's make things clear Shego. I don't lightly to those who oppose me. You either work for me or you don't work at all. Are you with me here?"_

"_*SPLASH* GASP* Yes!*COUCH*Yes! Please… I'll do whatever you want… just… please! Let me out of here."_

I loathe him. the only person I hate more than myself. How could I allow him to turn me into that… that…Grr… but what can I do bout it? He's dead. Even if he wasn't there is nothing I could do. That night when I saw him coming down the stairs I wanted to burn his ass, but I couldn't. Something told me if I took things too far I wouldn't even have the chance to regret it. There was something in his eyes that reminded me nothing of the buffoon or even Zorpox. I hate myself. I hate myself. I can't believe myself. Did I actually felt attracted to that… clown? Still, I can't deny it. When out eyes met on stairs, before leaving, for a split of a second I wanted to…urgh!

I got away lightly compare to Dr. D. If I had dragged his ass out I would be sharing a cell with him. I have never seen such mobilization. I guess we went too far this time. I just hope I won't be found here. I can pretty much slip out at night and be back here with food and drinks.

Ah! How the mighty have fallen. I use to break in the most guarded place in the world and steal the most priceless artifacts. Now here I am. Sneaking like a dog just to get some food. With the bounty on my head I can't go anywhere without being shot first. I guess we had it coming. Trying to break up Team Possible was the worst idea ever. There is no use crying over spill milk he is dead.

Well let's check the news. I hope there is something juice. Let's see… News, news, news. Hey isn't that Dr. Director? Did something big happen again? Is it about Dr. D?

"… for these reasons we ca could not divulge that fact that Mr. Stoppable was in fact alive…." Eh the buffoon is alive? "For security reasons we cannot divulge his location at the moment…"

oh shit! I got get out of here.

*CLACK*

"OH FUCK!"

**Stoppable's Home**

**Ron**

"uhh… Hello Stoppable, good to see you alive and…ah….ah…" an intense moment of awkwardness, then my mind kicks is.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" I step inside slamming the door behind me. "Have you come to finish the job? Well I'm not going to…..uh?" The image finally sinks in. she's wearing my red jersey, and what I assume black shorts. it shows her long smooth legs. "She looks good enough to eat. Why can't my clothes look that good on me." Yea I wonder why. "What is the meaning of this." I try my hardest not to stare at her long legs.

"Uhmmmm. It's a long story, you see…"

"Wait. Now that I think about I really don't care. Get the hell out of here!" she looks around trying to decided the best course of action. "I'm not kidding, Shego. Get the fuck, before I throw you out or I call GJ." Her lost look flicker away and replace by her usual snarling behavior.

"You sure got some ball to talk to me like that. Think you can order me around, Buffoon?" "ohhh? Is she looking for a fight?" "You think that you can take me on like that?" she point at my arm. "You can barely survive with all you limbs. You think you'll do better with one arm? Are you out…of you…mind..?" after a long time I finally have a reason to let the Jester have some fun. I let 'The Grin' conquer my face as ' The Buffoon' give up control to 'The Jester.

"As a metter of fact, Shego, I am! Do you want to discover how much? You really haven't learn you place Sidekick." The amusement in my voice is all the incentive she needs to trigger her powers. The room is washed by green glow.

"No! I won't let you! STAY BACK!" Despite her bold attitude she is obviously scared. I take in the sight if the bandages around her arm and legs. She winces when I look at her body. She's weakened and scared.

Sigh. I would like so much to smack her pretty face again. 'Even as the Jester I am still myself. I can't beat up a wounded person. " we are too much of a good guy. Fine spoil sport."

The Jester fades away. He won't come out unless he can have some fun. Shego looks at me oddly, like she is finally convince that I am insane. Took her long enough to figure that one.

"W-what are you doing? What the hell is wrong with you?" I step forward and closer to her. She shift a little lower not without some pain. I'm almost in front of her when I turn left and head to the kitchen. I come out a minute later with two bottles of juice. She is still standing there in the same position. She's probably expecting me to attack her at the last minute. I completely disregard her and walk to the couch. I place the stuff in my hands on the table before making myself confortable. In the meanwhile she must have understood that I won't be attacking her. "Stoppable…What are you doing?" she standing straighter now and her hands are glowing softer.

"Trying to prove just how insane I am. Sit I'll listen to your story. Kicking you out is wiser and easier; I'll take my chances by listening what you have to say. I would say make yourself confortable, but I can see that you already have." she's totally lost by my behavior. Is he still trying to figure out if this is a trap?. " I must admit messing with her mind is fun."

Finally she douses her flames. She walks around to sit in front of me. She sits legs crosses on the other side. It takes some effort not to stare at her legs. She's smirking. Busted.

"So… care to explain why you are in my house?" she looks at me with the typical 'Duh' expression.

"I was hiding, obviously."

"Hiding? Hiding form whom? Oh wait! Are you telling me that you came to hide from GJ? When you are wanted for the plot that supposedly killed me? And I'm supposed to be out of my mind?" she looks at me sheepish.

" Yeah well…. I found myself lacking better options and….. This is pretty much the closest thing to the crime scene without actually being the crime scene. Who would ever look for me here? I have almost been undisturbed for the past two weeks and a half." Ehhh?

"W-what? You've been hiding here that long? B-but this place should have been crawling with reports and GJ agents. Plus my parent must have come by sometimes before leaving for Europe… are you telling me no one notice you?"

"Pretty much. Like those reports could ever catch a glimpse of me. And you are actually expecting GJ to be competent at something. ? When your parent came around I sneaked out to you tree house till they left."

" I am surrounded by idiots…" perhaps associating with GJ wasn't the best choice.

"Welcome to my life Stoppable. Even if that sounds odd coming from you." I cant deny that.

"Anyway, why are you wearing my clothes? Where is you usual jumpsuit?" she seems a little embarrassed at that.

"You see… it had a few incidents and I didn't have anything else to wear."

"But why my stuff? Why not something from my mother?"

"Yeah. Because that would have been smart. Think Stoppable if she came by and finds something missing what would she thing? Now at the rate you loose your pants who would have notice." That actually makes sense.

"And the food? Wouldn't any one notice that missing?"

"Not at all. I usually sneak at night and grab a bite. I usually kept myself in the attic. When you parent didn't comeback I stated to relax, and that why you found me in front of the TV." We stare at each other in silence. "So what Now?"

"You have to leave obviously. I should rat you out to the authorities, but considering how that worked in the past I can spare myself the effort. Fighting you is out of the question. I just got out of the hospital, and I'm not planning going back there. There are some scary people I don't want to see anytime soon. So I'm giving you a chance to talk out."

"Errr….No?" uhh.

"Pardon me, but that wasn't a request."

"Hmmm…. Can I stay here?" then after a moment…"please?"

"Eh… Hellooo-oh! We are enemies remember. You wanted criminal. Me hero. Why the hell should I let you stay here."

"Because of you don't, ill die." Didn't se that one coming.

"what are you talking about."

"Take a look out there. There has never been a mobilization this big against me. If they get their hand on me I'm gong to be killed, instead of getting that mockery of a trail Drew is getting. All my account are frozen. The liars are exposed, and I have a bounty on my head so big that any contact with the underworld would rather rat me out than help me. Look at this…" she says it with disdain. "… to try to ask for help, and I found an army waiting for me." tough luck, bitch. There is still something she isn't telling me.

"Why should I care?" she's taken back by my response. "You obviously had it coming, why shouldn't I call GJ and cash in the bounty. There aren't many upsides in helping you Shego. So tell me what exactly do I gain from helping you? Should I remind you that harboring a criminal is a serious offence?" she looks around trying to find something worth to trade with me. looks like she came up with something. She's biting her lip trying to suppress her pride.

"I'll do whatever you want… if you let me stay here here….I'll even have sex with you.."

Ah.

Isee.

….

"WHAAAT!? Bu….but… are you serious?" she nods.

"It's not like I have much of a choice. Either I stay here or I'm dead."

"B…be it as it may… why would I even be interested?" poor attempt. She saw right through it. I am completely interested. She's smirking. Not the usual amused smirk. She gets up and walk over closer.

"Oh, come on. You think I didn't notice? The way you eyes kept running on me legs all this time. And all those times you kept staling glances while I was fighting princess. You know you want a piece of me." I'm shrinking into the sofa. "You might get some money or you could have…" she runs her hand on her side, raising her shirt almost to her breast, shoving a pale, alluring green skin. "…this." The last words is whispered in me ear. I can feel the blood flowing in all the wrong places. HOLD IT! HOLD IT! FLOW BACK TO THE BRAIN!

"Are you willing to go that far, Shego?" I push her back enough to look at her in the eyes. "Are you that hopeless that you would rather slut yourself with me?" I speak in an even tone. It's really difficult to keep the lust from dripping in my voice. She looks dejected.

"You think I like it? to do that with you of all people?" she's back on the couch and she's holding her knees to he chest, not looking at me. " there is not much I can do. I've lost everything. I'm alone."

"Have you done this before? Trading you body for favors?" her eyes snap at me with blazing fury. She didn't like my tone.

"So what if I have?" she's snarling. "Don't look at me like that you know nothing about me. I might have gone around trading sex for small favors, but it was my decision. Don't look down on me. I wont let anyone look down on me" she's back on her feet with her hands glowing. I stand up ready to defend myself, but she doesn't attack. The glow fades and she's back on the couch.

*SIGH* I've really hit rock bottom to be rejected even by you. Would you believe it? Ahh… forget it. I'm out of here." She get up and walks away. She's almost a the food when…

"Deal. I'll help you." id I really just said that.

She spins around and looks at me. "What?"

"You heard me. I accept you deal." She walks back to me slowly grabbing the hem of her shirt. She's about to pull if over when my hand stops her. We look at each other for a moment.

"I said I don't want you pity." I shake my head.

"It's not pity. It's respect." She looks at me oddly.

"What is there to respect in this?" she's doesn't believe me. I can hardly blame her.

"It's not my place to judge you for your choices. I 'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I actually respect the fact that you didn't deny them. You didn't run away from your choices. You stood you ground with pride even when others might judge you. that's something I respect."

"That's just so cute, but then what are in for?" I smirk. 'The Jester' Kind of smirk.

"You said that you would do anything I'd want. Good. Are you still in." she nods if a little confuse. " Congratulations then. From now on, shego, you work for me."

"W-what? What do you mean? What do you expect me to do?" she doesn't like the fact that I'm in control.

"Whatever I ask you, whenever I ask. That's what you said, right? Eve-ry-thing! Staring now."

"W-what do I have to do?" I just love messing with her. Serves her right for messing with my hormones.

"My first order is…Trust me" She blinks a couple of times.

"I'm not good at trusting people."

"Well then… You'd better learn quick, cause I'm calling GJ." She jumps back.

"B-but you said…."

"I said trust me. Got it?" she's looking around for all possible escapes. Then she looks back at me, staring in my eye, and then she nods reluctantly. Good.

I push the quick call button on my cell. It ring a couple of times before some pick up.

"Betty? It's Ron."

"Ron. So good to ear you. Did you watch the press conference?"

"Actually, I didn't had the chance. I've barely got home and I've stumble into a level two threat. The green type. Right in my house. We really need to discuss security once more, you and me.

"WHAT? Is she still there? I'm SENDING A TEAM RIGHT NOW."

"Save it. I don't need a team. I need you. In person. Alone. And yes she is still here by the way. she's not hostile."

"Ron this is very irregular. Are you sure? The rules in this case are…"

"Screw the rules, Betty. Rules are the reason I had to do you job, so save it. since the conference is over drag yourself over here. There are some stuff we need to discuss, the three of us. I'll be waiting for you." without waiting for an answer I hang up.

"Was that Betty Director? As in GJ leader? And you speak to her like that? What wrong with the world?"

"I've been asking that same question lately."

"What's you plan?" she's definitely curious about it. I can't blame her.

"You can't hide forever. You'll have to go out eventually.

"So what? What do you expect me to do?" the grin on my face widens.

"You are going to turn yourself in."

"WHAT? Are you out of you mind."

"Calm down. I don't plan to let them take you to jail. We will come up with something better to keep you out. Something like cooperating with the good guys. It's going to be tricky, but I've been pulling off some very impossible shit lately. With the Help of the best chance we have"

"We"? Since when is there a 'WE' Stoppable?"

"Since I accepted you deal. Your skills are far too valuable to let them rot."

"Oh? Is this inly about my skills?" there is a playful tone in her voice.

"well… the fact that you are extremely hot might help you situation. Just a little, mind you." she's smirking again in full force now.

"Then tell me honestly. Why did you turn me down? I did not put a limit to the number of things you could ask me" There is curiosity in her voice.

"Shego, you might be ok with trading sex for favors, but it's not my style to trade favors for sex. That just not me. if I'm really going to do that with you sometime in the future I'd rather like you to do it of you own free will." now she is definitely amused.

"Oh, really? You actually believe that you can seduce me into having sex with you? are you even going to try?" Oh she's challenging me. ok ill play her game. I let some of 'the Jester' slip into my consciousness. I step forward and grab her by her waist, embracing her tightly, before whispering in her ear.

"Maybe I will, maybe I wont. It's not like I have anything to loose, right? Like it or not.. you belong to me and by you own admission, you can't run away. You are stuck with me." I let her go and she steps back wide eyes.

"You-you could simply ask me to…"

"Yes, Yes I could. But where would be the fun in that.?" I'm just so cool. "Cheer up, Shego. It's going to be a lot of fun from now on. I'll guarantee it."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible, it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot of the original story entitled "Identities" by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

"Since we have to wait for Betty. Why don't you tell me about yourself Shego. How did you end up doing err… what you used to do,"

"You mean working for Drakken?" She shrugs. "I had just finish a job and he contacted me. I already had a reputation in the criminal underworld. He offered me a good contract and little to do." She seemed bored.

"No I mean how did you end up working for the bad guys, I mean, you were once a hero. What made you switch sides?" it's doesn't looks like it not a topic she is fond of.

"Being a 'good guy' simply bored me, and contrary to popular belief I didn't get along with my family all that well. One day, a job went too far and the bad guy escape killing a girl. Things went downhill from that day on. I was blamed for the girl's death. I was blamed for the whole thing. I left home and travelled a bit. I did odd jobs by myself, mostly security. The illegal stuff came later. I didn't switch just like that it took a while. I started drifting little further everyday and before I knew it I started stealing. From there things a re quite obvious, aren't they?" she takes the chance to change her bandages.

"Well, that was one vague story if I ever heard one." Her look is still cold. "Fine! You don't want to talk about it. I wont press the matter. Change of topic. How did you end up hiding in my house?" this time answering didn't seem to bother her.

"I told you. when I left BN HQ I took some money from my accounts and contacted a friend. He can make anyone disappeared for a while no questions asked. That kind of person takes customers confidentiality at heart. At least I thought. I wasn't aware that I had a bounty on my head. One with seven zero's. enough to drop his usual professionalism and sell me out. I found myself in a room with six guys armed to the teeth, ready to cash the bounty. I'm good, but even I can't avoid bullets.

"How did you get away?"

"Easy, they were all men. And like idiots they wanted the full package." She runs her hand on her body to make a point. "The bounty wasn't enough for them. They anted a piece of me. Something to boast about. To have tasted the great Shego. They lowered their guard enough for me to take them out. Of course I didn't get away without taking a few his. Luckily they weren't packing anything serious like uranium bullets. Those hurt a lot, but my power neutralizes the radiation. Those bullets take longer to heal than regular ones. They eventually ran out of ammo and got away. They were smart enough not follow a wounded animal is much more dangerous. Plus they had lost the upper hand when I managed to leave the place. They might have thought their life were more valuable than the bounty on my head. Probably the smartest thing they did." Suddently I am glad I didn't take Shego offer.

"Freeze." The stone cold voice of Betty comes from behind her. Holy shit! How did she get in here? Her gun is pointed at Shego's head. At close range. "Just breath the wrong way, and I'll splatter you brains all over the floor." DAMN!

"Betty." She doesn't mover her eyes from her target. "Betty calm dowm. She is not hostile. Put you gun away." Still no answer. God damn it. how do I get caught in cat fight all the time. Betty takes a few steps back still pointing the gun at Shego, and Shogo is looking at me.

"Ron. What is the meaning of this? Did she hurt you? I've checked the place and she's the only one here. I thought she threatened you into calling me here. What's going on?" sigh. Not the best way to start a conversation.

"Betty. Relax. Trust me. If I was under constriction I would have used one of the code words we discussed. Put you gun away and let's talk like civilized people." She doesn't put her gun away but she lowers it. she walk around the couch stand next to me never taking her eye off Shego.

"Yeah. I noticed that you didn't use any code. that's the reason why I came alone like you asked instead of calling a whole armada. Can't blame me for playing it safe. So what's e deal here."

"The deal, Betty, is the reason why you are here. Put you gun away it's not a tool used in conversation." She looks at me than glances at Shego. She sigh and put her gun away.

"This better be good, Ron. You are playing a risky game here. Trusting her might no be a good move." She has a point, but I have mine also. I had time in what to say before she got here.

"Actually I'm risking very little here. I'm her inly hope to get away form this mess she put herself into." She shakes her head.

"I get it Ron. I wasn't talking about her. I told you that our enemies would jump at any chance to drag our name trough the mud. Associating with her could…"

"Boost up GJ populatiry in the high circles. Lets take a chance Betty. You are looking at a gold mine of information on the criminal underworld. "I point at Shego while telling her. Her reaction is not pleasant.

"What? Are you asking me to blab out all I know about the 'dark netword'? are you insane? If I do that my reputation would be…"

"Completely ruin, I know. But what other options do you have? Every criminal out there would rather rat you out than help you, and every law enforcement is looking for you. You have no other option, but to work with us."

"He's actually right Shego. By turning yourself in you have a chance to live. You might have to spend the next twenty years in jail…"I cut her there before Shego has a chance to protest.

"That won't do, Betty. I need Shego out and I need her clean. That's the deal I have with her." They both look at me wide eye. For different reason thou.

"What? Why and how could we pull something like that off? Ron, in the position she is in we can't pull stunts like that. She has too much history, and her association with Drakken makes public enemy number one." I grin at her.

"Well. What if she was never a criminal in the first place?" They both look at me with puzzle lokoks.

"What do you mean?" Time to get devious.

"Well, let us pretend that a young hero suddenly goes rogue and joins the underworld. She commits dozens of crime over the years like theft, kidnaps, robberies etc. A lot of minor stuff, and this goes on for years and suddenly all the people she works with end up in jail. Major plots are foiled seemingly effortlessly. The girl ends up un jail, repeatedly and every time she breaks out. Guilty and free to return to her life of crime. Who would suspect such a preson, such a lowly scum…" if a stare could kill, I would be dead on the spot from Shego's burning look. "… Could actually be undercover agent working for GJ?" A moment of silence and then.

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? Who would actually believe it?" Shego doesn't seem pleased by my idea. Betty on the other hand is tapping her chin.

"Hmm….It's definitely risky. But the opportunities…. Yes…. Probably she could be charge with some minor stuff, but the upside…" Shego turns her head to Betty so fast that I can her neck snap.

"Eh? Did you both get hit in the head? Why would you risk yourself like that? The info you can get from me you can gather through other means. It wont be easy, but to risk your public face for…" it's Betty turn to answer her.

"No. Actually we could gain a lot from it. Not only info, but reputation as well. Good idea, Ron. This might actually boost our plan." Shego doesn't follow. I keep grinning.

"Would you mind sharing with me? You lost me." I'm happy to oblige.

"See. It's like this Shego. If we can make people believe that you have been working for GJ the whole time we can get rid of the common idea of incompetence they usually associate us with. Sure they the public will still be asking why a teenager had to our job, but we can easily blame it on the legislation that slowed our reaction time. We can have a triple effect of keeping you out of jail, cleaning GJ name and gain a few steps forward in the project for new laws that might allow security agencies to actually do their jobs." She seems to ponder the idea.

"it's not going to work. There is too much hate out there. I'm public enemy number one. everyone out there is after my blood for taking part in Drakken's Diablo plot. There is no way to keep me away from it. I was too involved." I look at Betty and we grin at each other. It's Betty turn to explain this part.

"Actually we owe to Drakken." Shego doesn't seem to understands this part. "We have been watching the footage from the security cameras at Bueno Ncho HQ. Do you remember the conversation you had with Drakken and question him about the seemingly unconnected things he was working on?" realization hits her. I take the conversation from there.

"Yes, you do remember. He actually said that he didn't want to tell you because if you couldn't figure it out, the Kim wouldn't be able to do it as well. With that do you think it will be hard to convince the public that Drakken himself had doubts on you loyalties? There is enough involuntary innuendo there to play the double agent card. Plus his clearly states that you weren't aware of the plan, therefore cleaning your name both for the jury and the masses." If Shego jaw wasn't hinged to her head I would have to pick it up from the floor and put it back where it belongs. Slowly her expression changes from surprise to happy.

"It could work. It actually could work! But…. But what do you want from me? Information sure isn't enough for this. Regardless of what you might want to make people believe, I really am a criminal. You are the good guy. You are supposed to send people like me to jail. Not keep me out of it. what do you want?" if my grin could get any wider I would have lost my jaw somewhere along the way.

"I want you." Both women are staring at me oddly. "Not like that." I rub the bridge of my nose. Too much thinking for a single day. "Shego, you are too compromised to work for GJ directly. As a double agent you couldn't be trusted, but as an independent contractor…"

"My reputation would still suck. There is no way you could convince any agency to make me work for them." Honestly, I need to buy more teeth for a wider grin.

"But I have enough for the both of us. By acting as you watcher I can keep you out of jail and in the game. You skills wouldn't be wasted and you would be actively working to repay your debt to society. It's a win- win situation."

"You are still a minor." I shrug.

"Only for two more weeks, by then we can have al the papers arranged. Just say that you are in and we can start working on it. And since no agencies can trust you at the moment I'll make you my bodyguard seeing that I need protection according to Betty" I give her an annoying look. "I would rather have you instead of a GJ agent as they clearly did an 'amazing job' of not finding you in my house."

"Fine I'll agree that we didn't do a good job. And it a good idea if we manage to push this it will be good for her image to be seen with you. More people would believe the story."

"How? How can you simply trust me like that? Do you know who I am? I could stab you in the back anytime."

"That's something I'd like to know as well, Ron. You definitely went out of you way to help her. Why?"

"Sigh. I know exactly who you are Shego. You are a hot-tempered, very violent, psycho-bitch." I was ready for a plasma ball, but it didn't come. "But you are also a person who keeps her word. We might have fought you, you hurt us and tricked us, but never lied to us. I don't think you ever realize that yourself. It might have been due to some person sense of honor or just being a professional. And besides, the circle of trust has to start somewhere. Isn't that right Betty?" My remark on our conversation at the hospital is the jab I need to make her accept this. She sigh.

"I guess you are right. I'm in Shego?" Good Betty agreed.

"Right. I'm probably walking in the worst agreement ever, but hell, what other options do I have? I'm in, better than spent the rest of my years in jail." Despite her apparent distastes in this she is genuinely happy. Thing finally look brighter.

"Betty how long would it take to clear Shego?"

"I have to file a lot of paper if we want to make this work. I have to convince the big guy to agree to this. If it's approved we can announce this at you next press conference. The media will have a field day with this. If we manage to convince them that she was working for us things might start looking up for us. After that she will have to stay with you 24/7. She's already living here so there is no problem. Remember we are skating on very thing ice. Ron, avoid doing something like this again without consulting me first. Taking care of you bounty shouldn't be that much of a problem. Seeing you with Ron will make our story more believable. But if you try anything funny, I will make sure to make the rest of you life a living hell got it?" her answer is a dismissing wave of her hand. "On another note, Shego. Why are you dressed like that? I have to suspect that you sneaked your way into Ron's good side with that look. Did something happened between the to of you. I can't help but think that your outfit is the reason his willing to help you and have you as his body guard." I blush violently at that. Shego on the other hand is bursting with laugher.

"Ah! I can't deny that I tried that. And I've almost got him too. This little runt had the guts to turn me down. I'm almost tempted to blast him for that insult. No one turns me down. Ever. You should have seen the look on his face it was priceless." Betty raises an eyebrow when she hears that.

"Really? I'm very impressed, Ron. I would have never believed a guy would turn down such an offer." She's trying to hard to hold her laughter.

"Sure! Make fun of the troubled, hormonal teenager. I'm going to have nightmares for turning her down." They fall tot heir knees laughing their asses off. Why do I even bother?

"I-I'm going to tease you mercilessly for this you know. You wont even be able to look my way when I'm finished with you." I can feel my eye twitch.

"Oh ? is that a challenge? Do you best Side-kick. I'll take you one." I let I little of 'the Jester' out enough to scare Shego. Betty doesn't seem to notice her tense up.

"I'm impressed, Ron. You dealt with an unexpected situation and potentially dangerous situation with a cool head and came out on top. A little rushed in agreeing to help Shego, but I can see you point. You have good instincts. Stay sharp."

I'm about to thank her for the vote of confidence when my visual goes completely pink. The soft smooth sensation is too familiar. It takes less than a second to realize. My face is being hugged by the most loyal friend to walk the earth.

"RUFUS!" I little guy is crying his heart out. The poor guy.

"Rufus, buddy. I've missed you. boy I'm sorry about being dead and all. A lot of things came up and…"W-wai a second. Why is Rufus here? If I remember correctly I left him with…

"R-R-RON?" Oh shit.

"Tara?" oh boy. Worst timing ever.

**Tara**

Alive? T-that can't be pssible. That night…Barkin said….And the parademids….Alive?

Oh my God. He's alive. He's alive!

I need to go. I have to see for myself.

"RUFUS! You heard? Come with me. WE…we are going over to you house. Ron…Ron might be there." But my pink friend, despite his happiness, is shaking his head.

"hhhnk. No there. Secure location." He's pointing at the TV. My turn to shake my head.

"I don't care. If he's alive hell go home sooner or later. We'll just wait for him. This time…" It takes an effort to keep my tears away. "This time I won't let him slip away from me." I reach for the door and Rufus follows behind. "MOM I'm going out."

"Tara! Where…." I don't waste time answering. Her voice is cut off by the door closing behind me. I wont find any busses going that way and I don't have cash for a taxi. I'll walk. Hell, I'll run. It takes me at least half an hour to get there. I know the way. I know it too well.

I cover the distance in fast long steps. I will reach him. This time for real. I won't let him get away. I will stand with him, for him, for myself. The road is both incredible long and short. I know every turn and twist to reach his house.

When I finally got to his house me legs are sore. I didn't job here. I dashed. I can feel the sweat dripping from my forehead and I wipe it with the back of my hand. my heart is thumping like an engine.

Not too far away a black car with equally black glass is parked. It's not the kind of vehicle that you would find in this neighborhood. It doesn't have any particular traits that might identify the owner, but to me it's practically screaming government agency. He has to be here. I walk to the door and I find it ajar. Somebody must be inside. Rufus must be thinking something along the same line. He jumps from my shoulder and into the house.

"Rufus. *Anf* Wait." I need to catch me breath before going in. I font know exactly what or who I am 'going to find. Finally I push the door open enough to get inside. Rufus is scurrying away to follow some muffled voices coming from another room. I chase the pink rodent down the corridor until he turn around a corner and out of sight. I'm reluctant to follow him there. What will I find? Will he be here? I hope so. I step in the room.

""Rufus, buddy. I've missed you. boy I'm sorry about being dead and all. A lot of things came up and…"

"R-R-RON?" I stutter. It's true. He's alive. He's here.

"Tara?" I walk towards him in a daze. I can't discern the storm of emotions swirling inside me. I take in the sight of his wounds. I can only imagine what he went through. When I'm right in front of him I know what I must do.

*SLAP*

Almost acting on its own my hand strikes him across th efce. The blow takes him by surprise and hi staggers back.

"OUCH! Tara? What the hell? What was that…" *Crunch*" but he is cut short by Rufus. Jumping from his hand, my newest friend headbuts Ron in the face. Not having recovered from his previous blow he fall to the ground landing on his ass, and his nose bleeding.

"Hufus? Uhi?" The pink rodent is pointing at me from his position on the floor.

"Hnk. Tara. Tears. Hnk. Us scared. Sad. Ron fault." I reach for his cheek with my hand and find warm tears streming doen. I didn't even notice them.

"Phara?I-I-I'm shorry." I cant hold it anymore.

"You. You. You unbelievable Jerk! All this time I…I. I. Uahhhh!" I fall on my knees holding his face. A poor attempt to hide my tears. I'm not even sure what I'm crying about. I'm on the floor trembling when a familiar arm finds its way around me.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Tara. Please forgive me. I din'y mean to hurt you." It's my turn to reciprocate the gesture. I hole him close. I need to feel him, to wipe away the nightmares, to put an end to this sorrow. He's alive. He's here. In my arms. We hold each other for a while. We look at each other for a moment. He's about to say something when I finally take my chance. Pulling closer I press my lips against his before he can react. He tenses and struggles for a moment, but offer no resistance.

I pour everything I have into that kiss. My feeling. All of them. When I break away and open my eyes again I'm looking into Ron daze and unresponsive. He slumps on the floor as soon as I release him. Oops? Did I break him?

"Whap. Critical hit." A voice snaps me out. Only now do I realize that there are other people in the room. Oh my god. This is so embarrassing.

There are two women in here. Hey. Isn't she the one from TV. What is she doing here? And the other one…Ah!

"YOU I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? DID YOU COME TO HURT RON? I WON'T LET YOU!" I stand between him and this… this… woman dressed in… Ron clothes? OHHHH! THIS SLUT! What has she been doing with him all this time? I'm going to…I'm going to…Argh! I don't know what I'm going to do, but there is going to be blood involved,

"Who-oh. Down girl. As far as I know you are the only one who hit him today. And don't look at me like that. I didn't steal him… just yet." Not for lack of trying I'm sure.

"You expect me to believe that when you are dressed like that? Try another one sister. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Hey! It's not like I haven't tried, but it seems like you boyfriend is too much of a noble soul. He turned me down. The idiot." Eh? For real?

"He…he…he is not my boyfriend."

"Doesn't look like that to me, but hey, if he's not you boyfriend and just you boy-toy is all good in my book. He's still up for grabs…Riight." Wha…? How dare she?

"lets calm down, shall we? Miss, did you close the door behind you? I guess not. Rufus, please, go close the door before another uninvited guest drops by." He follows her orders. He trust this women. Who is she? "Good. Since Rufus was with you I guess that you are Miss Tara King. Am I right?" I nod. "Well, Miss Tara you just stumble into a very complex situation. Oh. I'm Dr. Betty Director by the way. Head of Global Justice. Please to meet you. Ron spoke very highly of you." He did? Really? Wait.. Head of GJ?

"Pleasure is all mine…Uhmmmm…I have a the feeling I wasn't supposed to see this. Am I in trouble." The women in front of me releases a power sigh.

"You are not far from the truth, Tara. Come. We must discuss a few things. Your presence here makes thing a lot more complicated. Shego, pick up what's left of Ron and put him on the couch. God. I need some coffee. Things aren't going according to plan today, and it's only the first day."

Uh-oh. What did I get myself into?

**Ron**

"Uhgg" what the hell happened? Why am I on the coach? What was….?

"You're finally awake, Ron?" Betty voice is calling me from somewhere nearby. I pull myself up. Walking around the couch I reach the kitchen where she's pouring some coffee.

"Yeah. What happened? Why is my face stinging? And is there a reason why my lips taste like vanilla? I don't remember eating anything that tasted like…." I enter the kitchen and my brain registers the presence of the others. Shego of course, and…Rufus and…Tara? Oh. Oh! As our eyes lock together we both blush furiously. "Oh-Y-yea. I remember now." it's the best I could come up with. I'm to embarrass to form complete sentences. Thankfully Shego saves me by bursting into laughter.

"AH AH. That was priceless. You've been K.O. by a kiss. Congratulation Stoppable. Hmpf! I wonder what Kimmie would do if she knew you were kissing other girls" I shoot her a 'shut up' look. Tara goes trough many shades of red between embarrassment and indignation. I guess she doesn't like Kim.

"Oh don't worry about Kim and me. At least I've been kissed after a fight. That makes up for it." this is my way of telling her 'don't worry'. She relaxes a bit, but her blush doesn't recede at all. "And you? I don't remember Kim ever kissing you after one of you cat fights."

"eh!...umm….. Stoppable" she lets out a growl.

" what was that? Shego you were stuttering there. Is there something I should know." I'm grinning madly. I see Tara relax.

"Relax. Shego I was kidding, but I see something going on there." She look very annoyed.

Betty starts laughing in the corner. "Betty how long was I out."

Finally mastering her laughter Betty answer me. "It's almost 8 pm, Ron. You have been out cold for more than forty minutes. It seems that you 'friend' here put some real effort into that kiss." There goes my effort to keep her blushing at bay. Well whatever lets forget it.

"Isee. I assume that since I was out you explained thing to Tara youself." She nods.

"Yea. We went over the most important topics, the kind of stuff you'll discuss in your press conference next week. I've left you the chance to explain the most, let's say intimate, topics of you condition. And I asked her to keep quite about Shego. I assume since you've left Rufus in her care you must trust her enough to keep secrets. Was i wrong?"

"No. I trust Tara. She's ok. Right, Tara? She answers me with a smile. " also thanks for giving me that chance to explain thing to her. She certainly does not deserve a second hand story. I have to apologize with a lot of people starting with her." She blushes a little and shakes her head.

"No. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I was, well, a little confused and I did something I should t have done." She's just too cute.

"I hope that you are talking about the slap, Tara." Uh? Why is everyone looking at me like that.? "Did I say that out loud? Whoops." Real smooth. She dashes out of the room hiding her face with her hands. "Excuse me for a minute." and I run right after her.

I reach her a few steps outside of the kitchen and I grab her arm, making her turn to me. She stubbornly avoids my gaze. Her blush is spreading everywhere. Even her neck at this point. I don't bother looking for other places. "I'm sorry, Tara. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed. It's just… I mean…I always put my foot in my mouth when it comes to girls. I didn't mean anything by that, ok? I know, when people are confused they do things they shouldn't. I'm sorry." Finally, reluctantly she raises her stare to meet mine.

"I…. I didn't mind it. the kiss I mean. I'm just….just scared that you hate me for that and…" I cut her off with my lips. Vanilla flavored marshmallows dominant my senses. She responds slowly, but firmly. Our tongues barely touch. I'd like to push thing further, but that would be wrong. If she is confused then I don't know what the fuck is going. I don't even know where the hell I found the guts to do this. I pull our lips apart. She's smiling. I speak before she has a chance to misunderstand me.

"I definitely did not hate it in the slightest, see? Listen Tara. As you might have heard by now, there is some pretty serious shit going around me. I don't want to pull you into it. after that I would like, you know…kinda…"

"Yes?" she's smiling coyly.

"I don't know… well… maybe…" she cups my face with her hands and brings my wandering stare to meet hers again.

"I would totally love to date you, Ron Stoppable. At least I hope that what you wanted to say." I nod. "And… I need to figure things out myself… when you died I… well didn't take it too well. I hurt a lot of people with my behavior. I need to make it up for it.

"I know. You don't need to explain anything to me. we should let things settled before jumping into a relation ship of any kind… and besides I know little about you. Tara. What you said abot me that night.. you made me really happy. Really. I thought you might wanna know." She's blushing again.

"You… you heard me? then y-you know about my… my crush? Oh god, I feel so stupid. You must think that I'm some kind of fan-girl. A maniac A….a.." and here we go gain another kiss. God. The best way to shut up a girl, ever. I'm getting addictive to this. I really have to stop. 'Just a little more. I love vanilla.' Me too, but that not right. ' aww. Come on don't be a spoil sport'. Enough. ' you are such a killjoy." I pull ourselves part.

"No. you got it all wring. If anything I'm flattered that you think of me like that. I'm not sure what I did to deserve it, but I totally like." With her fears finally quenched she relaxes in my arm. Uh… when exactly did I embrace her?

"Ahem!" as if struck by lighting we jump away from each other with our faces flaming. Betty is standing on the door. "Excuse my interruption, Ron. I have to go. This little trip took a lot of time away from my duties. There is probably a mountain of paperwork waiting for me. I also have to file some more if we want to announce that Shego is on our side on your next press conference. Keep a low profile. If you play you cards right it might take a couple of days before the media figures out your home. And not dome god-forsaken safe house." Good thing it wasn't Shego that caught us I don't even want to know what she would say. "Tara, I supposed you need a ride home. I'll drop you a little far way from your house, so we don't raise any suspicion from you parents. Is that ok with you?"

"Uhmm….Yea. that would be great. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Shall we go?"

"All right. Thanks, Ron I'll see you on Monday ok? Oh, and thank Rufus for me. he has been the greatest friend ever." She kisses me on the cheek and follows Betty out of the door. Sigh. I mess those lips… I mean her already. I walk to the kitchen and Shego is still sitting at the table, holding a glass of... Something alcoholic.

"Is she gone? Finally. What is with Middleton cheerleader? Are they all that snaky?"

"Nahh is just something you bring out of them. Tara is practically an angel" I chuckle.

"Yea. Yea. Did you know that girl who bitch-slapped you threatened ME physicallt pain if I try to lay a hand on you in any way. So what now? where should I stay while I'm here?"

"Did you like the attic? We can work and make a bedroom out of it. for now you can take my parents bedroom. I'll do something about the attic tomorrow. I need some sleep. stay away from the window and all that rubbish."

"Will do. Your pink friend is already asleep. He practically passed out while eating. Is that normal? Look, he still has cheese in his mouth. That's kind of gross."

"Hmm? Oh yea, he usually does that. Don't worry. Once he wakes up he will come to my room. That's where I'm headed by the way. I'll see you tomorrow. G'night." She dismisses me with a wave of her hand and resumes drinking.

I make my way upstairs and to my room. I feel like I've been walking for a week. I'm totally exhausted. Tomorrow,, I'll think about everything. About Kim, Shego. Tara and all the shit floating in. now I need a good night sleep. I enter my room and find it unchanged from last time I was here. It's somewhat reassuring that mountain of cloths laying on the ground is still there. I don't even turn the lights on or change my clothes. I simply walk to my bed and drop myself on it, face first. The welcoming softness of my mattress is everything I want from life right now. This roller-coaster day is finally over.

"Stoppable-san?"

Or not?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible, it belongs to Disney. This is a re-boot of the original story entitled "Identities" by Neoalfa. id: 6672773. I have gotten the A-OK from Neoalfa to continue.

This can not be happening. I'm completely relax ready to sleep. I had the most tiring day ever. There can't be anyone lese here. I'm going crazy. 'Ahem' . Crazier than I already am.

"Stoppable-san"

Oh! Come on. What is it with people today. Why can't my life be a normal one.

"Stoppable-san? Are you awake?"

"No, Yori. I'm sleep and I'm dreaming as well. Otherwise there is no possible way for you to be here, right now, in my room when I'm trying to sleep. Right?"

"I'm….i'm sorry to intrude stoppable-san. I'll come back tomorrow." Well done she sounds hurt. Women are going to be the death of me. ' And not in the good way, I might add'. I turn to look at her. There she is, in the corner of my room. If I didn't know that she's there I wouldn't even see her. She's just another shadow in the room. Only her eyes are visible from under her ninja outfit.

"Wait! Sigh. I'm sorry. I had a very stressful day and I'm kind of snappish. I should have seen this coming though. Of all the people I met here today, someone from Yamanouchi should have been the first one to come to mind. Forgive my rudeness. Let's start again, shall we?" I take a deep breath. "Hello Yori. What a pleasure to see you. what brings you here? Do you want to come in? Please make yourself confortable."

She giggles.

"Always with the American style jokes, Stoppable-san. Don't worry. I've been ruse myself, coming inside you home unannounced and uninvited. Please accept my apologies." She steps forward and outside of the shadows. It's like her body is made of black mist. Ninja are so cool!

"Apology accepted. Welcome Yori. I asked you what brings you here, but I think I already know the answer. It about the Lotus Blade isn't it?"

"Indeed Stoppable-san. When the blade vanished from Yamanouchi we knew that it was answering to you call. You have stirred up quite the commotion inside our school." I should have known.

"I'm sorry about that. Things happened and I called the Blade before I even knew it."

"It's all right, Stopable-san. Sensei said that you shouln't wotty about it, and use the blade as you see fit." What? Really?

"Uh. Gee. Thanks. I wasn't expecting that. I was ready for the lecture of a lifetime. I guess I got away lightly this time. Anyway I kept the nature of the Blade and the existence of Yamanouchi a secret. Toy should be okay on that front."

"We know. I've been sent here by sensei as soon as the Blade disappeared. I've been looking for any clues about the Blade. Anything outside the ordinary about the Blade is being chalked off as the product of imagination of socked students. It is out luck that you Americans are so narrow-minded when it comes to the mystical world."

"I see. That's good then. Uh. Wait you have been in Middleton Three weeks? How did you even know that I was still alive? Only a handful of people knew about it. Do you have ninja's in the White House?" She removes the garb covering her face showing her nice smile.

"We might have some of out graduates there." Whoa. Really? I was just joking. "But that was not our source. Sensei told us that you aura was extremely weak, but still burning. You had to be alive. So I was sent here to watch over your house until you returned. And here we are."

"Are you telling me that you've been keeping watch while I was in the hospital? I can't believe you've slept out there for so long."

"I didn't. I have been staying here, inside you room, for the time being. I went outside for strict necessities." Eh? Did I get that right?

"Hold on! You have been living in my house this whole time? But…But… Shego was here for almost the same amount of time. How come she didn't notice you?" Another giggle.

"Oh, Stoppable-san. That women is certainly skilled in the art of stealth, but ninjutsu isn't about hiding from the world, it's about fading from existence. A master of the art could stand right between us and we wouldn't be able to see him. And besides she isn't aware of her surroundings as she likes to believe." This is getting annoying. Bunch of people entering my home without permission. They might have good reasons, but it still pisses me off.

"I understand. It's somewhat disturbing thou. From now on I'll keep asking myself if there is somebody spying on me all the time."

"That's good, Stoppable-san. You must always be on alert. You never know who might be hiding in the shadows." And I'm supposed to be paranoid one? "If I had been moved by I'll intents than you would be dead right now." I would rather not. Will this day ever end.

"That's something I'd rather not think about, Yori, but I see you point. I'll keep my guard up."

"It was my Honor. Anyway, I was sent here to watch over you and extend you an invitation to join us at Yamanouchi as soon as possible. Our honorable Sensei wishes to meet with you in person. By summoning the Blade you have triggered events outside our knowledge. Its is as you Americans say you 'have shattered everything we knew about fate and destiny'. You have definitely surprised him Stoppable-san." Great. More shit blowing my way. that just what I need. "I can see that his news was not something you were looking for. I'm sorry. I didn't want to add another burden to your life."I wave my hand at her.

"No, it's okay. I can't afford to be the same unaware child I once was anymore. thank you Yori." She smiles before bowing.

"Just like before, it was my Honor. I can see that the trails you went through made you stronger despite you wounds. Sensei will be pleased to hear this."

"Eh. I don't know about being striinger. Certainly I don't want to run away from my fears any longer of that I'm sure." A friendly hand reaches for my shoulder.

"Stoppable-san, that is exactly what strength is all about. Very well. I must go now. I need to report everything to Sensei he was eager to hear about you. Can I tell him you will visit us as soon as possible?" I nod.

"You can count on it. I'll visit as soon as school is over and manage to shake the attention from myself. The ruckus of Shego being a double agent might just do it. is there a way I can contact you if I need anything?"

"Yes, take this." She hands me a knife, a kunai knife I believe it's called. " Write a message on a piece of paper and sab it to the tree behind you house at night. One of our graduates will make sure to deliver it to us." Ninja-postman? Way cooler than e-mail.

"Thanks."

"Good. I also have this for you. this book is the basics for learning the art of 'hiding in plain sight'. Make sure to read it and follow its instructions. It will be useful if you wish to avoid the attention that will gather around you. I believe that you are very talented in the art. Master Sensei thinks the same about you."

"Me? Talented in ninjutsu? Yori when I walk around building collapse. I don't think I'm the right guy for this stuff."

"You are most certainly correct. Yet everyone always has trouble remembering you name, even when you are in the spotlight along with Possible-san. You had to burn you image inside their heart for them to remember you. Stoppable-san, you tendency to spur chaos and destruction is matched only by you tendency to 'fade'. Only people that are close to you or with a particular awareness were able to acknowledge you."

Suddenly a lot of things made sense. The media always getting my name wrong, Drakken inability to remember my name. 'He's an idiot. He doesn't count.' years of being overlooked.

"Are you telling me that I've been a social outcast most of my life because I'm some kind of natural born ninja?"

"No Stoppabe-san. Your lack of social skills is you own fault. You aren't a shinobi although you might become one if you train in the art."

"But….but I've always tried to stand out."

"Indeed, but you never tries to fit in their 'World'. That's why as soon as you stopped you antics people simply forgot about you. Being a ninja is about 'fading' before even being spotted. I'm merely saying that because of you behavior over the course of the years you have developed a natural; tendency for the art. If you apply yourself you might develop certain proficiency for it very quickly. Of course, mastery requites years of training even for a genius. Don't get your hope too high. You are talented for the art, yet it doesn't suit you. I'm not making nay sense am I?" it my turn to laugh.

"Maybe. You don't have to worry about it, thou. It didn't make sense most of my life and I went along just fine." I'm rewarded with one of hr cute giggles.

"Thanks, Stoppable-san. You certainly are…" *CLACK* the door suddenly opened by Shego.

"Stoppable, what are you laughing…. CRAP!" As one of the two women jumps away from each other, although Yori doesn't have enough room to do much. Shego hands are glowing and Yori is holding a kunai. I need to stop this before my room becomes a batte field. I stand between the two,

"Shego. AMP! DOWN! She's a friend." She is surprised by that. When you are hiding for you life a ninja isn't reassuring.

"Stoppable, what…?"

"I said amp down, Shego. She's not here for you." She looks at me for a moment and finally turns off her flames. She keeps a good distance. I can't blame her.

"Are you sure about this? There a re a lot of things at stake here, most prominently my life. How much can you trust her?"

"I trust her with my life, Shego. Anytime and without asking." I can tell that she isn't interested in my well-being. But it appears that is enough to drop the argument.

"That much, uh? Fine. Girl who are you?" from behind me Yori steps forward. She has already covered her face and she's holstering her weapon. She's looking at me.

"…." Not a word. She's silently asking me how much I trust Shego. Good question. I know that I can trust her as long as what we do is in he best interest. But beyond that? The least I divulge, the better it is.

"Her name doesn't matter, Shego. She's a friend and that's all you need to know. As a matter of fact this moment never happened." She doesn't like it.

"What? You can't possibly believe that I can trust…" og really? Time to show who's in control here.

"As a matter a fact I can. My house, my rules. Either you trust me with your safety or you can just walk out. You know where the door is. " My determination is like a slap on the face. Boy she didn't expect me to grow a spine did she?

"Y…you can't do that. You need me. I'm…" OH, no. no-no-no. lets us quench that idea. She thinks she has leverage on me. 'The Jester; is more than willing to play with her. I walk forward until I'm staring right in her eyes. It's like we have cast a spell on her. She's frozen on the spot like a corner rabbit in front of a lion.

"Tch. Shego, you are so mistaken. You are merely a usual tool. You were never part of my plans, just an added bonus. So lets me make things clear. I don't wan to to ask anything more than what you are truly willing to offer me, but that's just me. You don't get to make demands. I'm the one giving the orders around here. I'm kind enough to treat you like a person, but I can slap you into submission anytime like the bitch you are." I can tell she recall that night. This triggers something in her, and she snaps out of her paralysis. She jumps back with her powers burning at full force.

"Y-You! How dare you speak to me like that? You neither have the balls bor the strength to..do.." Her speech trails off as her boldness is replace by primal fear. I know that I shouldn't do this. It's kind of abusing it, but the 'Jester' want to have some fun.

"**Wield me!"**

"The lights are swallowed by darkness and red mist. Just like before she emerges from the floor to meet my hand. her touch is the caress of a lover. Dripping sweet nectar. I feel aroused. This time thou, the mist simply fade away and the lights are restored. I'm fully in control of my actions. Before Shego has a chance to snap out of her daze she's in. I jump on her. My foot meets her stomach with all the strength of my weight. The air rushes out of her lungs as she's sent sprawling back. I'm actually glad that Alice put me trough all those test. If not, the lack of an arm would have offset my balance, and I would be laying on my ass. Shego tries to recover, but not fast enough. By the time she's back on her feet I've already covered the distance between us. I slam my shoulder on her chest pushing her against the wall and effectively pinning her between it and the Blade, that's is now resting on her neck. It would take a small amount of pressure to see her blood. Lets finish this.

"Well then. It seems that we have established our roles, Hmm? Last warning Shego. I'm willing to act civil as long as you follow my rules. For the time being I only asked you to trust me, nothing more if you can't comply then I will resort to more, let's say unpleasant ways. That is not what you or I want. Right?" by now our faces are inches apart. Her black lips, trembling lips are there for me to claim I I wanted too, but that would be too easy where is the fun in that. Her breath is ragged and I can see the fear take true hold in her. But there is more than just fear. Does she het turned on when she gets beaten? A thought for another time. Let us leave our mind games for later. I have another guest here.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry; things will be just fine here. Please bring my regards to our Sensei. I will reach you there as soon as possible." She answer with a numb nod before 'fading;. She's probably trying to come to term with what she saw.

Once again I turn around and look at Shego, still standing against the wall. "I'm going to sleep now. Remember, this never happened. Speak to no one about this." I step in my room and close the door behind me. Then I remember. I turn around open the door again. The sudden movement makes Shego jump with fear. "Also… remember to knock before entering next time." And with that I got back to bed.

I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. This time I'm definitely going to get some sleep. I should probably call Betty and tell her about the Blade.

"Ron. Is something wrong?"

"Not really just calling to warn you that you'll receive a call about the sword being missing, but don't worry its with me."

"Did something happen? Are you in danger?"

"No, Betty relax I just had some disagreement with my guest. Nothing serious, I just had to establish a few ground rules. Don't worry everything is ok.

"*SIGH* Fine. I will tell the guys down at the warehouse to drop the subject. Try to have a normal day tomorrow., will you."

"I'll try, but I wont make any promises."

"Alright, later Ron.

"Bye Betty." I close the phone before throwing it in the pile of clothes. Finally I gat to sleep. I curl on the bed holding the Blade. Let's hope that her presence here can keep nightmares at bay. Tomorrow I have a shitload of things to do. I need to be well rested for that.

Author Note

Hello there, sorry this chapter is so short. I'll be taking a few days off. I have to create a timeline for this story. There are something's I need to add. I'll be back in a few days. Hopefully it wont take long.

Until next time


	17. Chapter 17

Ron Woke up five hours after last night's events. It had been the best sleep he had gotten after waking up from his comma. He looked around his room and saw that it was morning. The sun was barely out. He had hoped to sleep longer, but he had too much to worry about. He had one week left before Monday. Two-mayor thing would be happening that day. For one he had to go back to school, and the second was the press conference where he would announce that Shego was a good 'girl' to the world and she would officially become his bodyguard. Not that he needed one. With the 'Jester' and a magical sword he needed no protection, but he figure he would indulge Betty on her request for security measures, and avoid being 'chip' again.

He got up from bead slowly. Still feeling tired from yesterday. Passing his hand over his face to wipe away the remnants of his tiredness. He looked around his room. He didn't have time to check it out after everything that happened yesterday. The only thing missing from it was the clothes Shego had taken. It was just as messy as he had left it. He saw his loyal friend in his cage sleeping with some cheese crumbs around him. He always wondered how the little guy could eat so much cheese for someone his size.

He saw the book Yori had given him. It was halfway opened. It was tempting to read it, but he decided to do it some other time. He decided to take a shower first, and prepare breakfast first.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen and started on breakfast. It was more difficult to do so with just one arm. He pondered about everything that had happened to him. His life had change so much. He had matured a lot over the last three weeks. Of course the price wasn't cheap. He had lost his sight and an arm to snap out of his 'child like' behaviors. It had taken the rejection from his best friend to come to that conclusion. He still felt betrayed after she rejected him, but he felt grateful that he was no longer that same 'Buffon' he had been before. All his thoughts were interrupted when Shego came yawning into the kitchen.

"Hey, Shego. You're up early." He said with a smile pretending as if yesterday's events never happen.

She looked at him for a moment. There was an awkward silence between them. She took a few second before she reply.

"Just fine Stoppable. Just fine." She sounded annoyed. After last nights event. She was still angry that the Buffoon who made a fool out of her. He had one arm only, and he still took her down.

Ron tried to ignore her tone. "Cool. Listen I was going to prepared some breakfast do you want some."

"Yea. Fine. Thanks."

"So how did you sleep last night? I hope my parents bedroom was more confortable than the attic."

"Why do you even care?" She replied with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

_She just likes to make thing difficult. _He thought to himself.

"Shego you are my guest here. It is simply a normal thing to do. I'm just common courtesy. Don't read too much into it." giving her a soft smile.

"I don't get you Stoppable. One moment you are all kind and nice, and then a moment later you go all 'Hannibal Lecter' on me. Which one is the real you? I'm tired of watching you switch to Zorpox and back. Just who the hell are you?" she almost starts shouting.

Ron lets out long sigh before answering her.

"Shego…. That's a very complex question you just asked. I'm not… not exactly the same person I was before that night…"

"Duh, I already know that. We wouldn't be in this situation otherwise. I'm not talking about you badass attitude. I'm talking about the way you are acting with me. Which one is the real you?"

Ron wonders if it's was good idea to tell Shego about his second personality. He had agreed to be truthful with her. That had been his deal with her.

He pinches the bridge of his nose before answering her.

"Both. Shego when you told me I was out of my minds you were right. Inside here…" Ron taps his head with two fingers. "… there is more than one Ron Stoppable." Shego looks at him eyes widen to an impossible size. There was fear in her eyes. The thought of Zorpox froze her in her place. She couldn't bring herself to get out of the chair she was sitting on.

She mustered all of her courage to ask the next question. "So he's back….Zorpox." she asked. Her voice now but a whisper.

Ron lets out a soft chuckle before answering her. "No, Shego. It's not like that. Zorpox doesn't exist. He was born from what was taken out of Drakken with the attitudinator and put in me. Zorpox was a combination of my second personality and Drakken's 'evilness'. My other personality the 'Jester'.

Shego looks at Ron with a curiosity. "The…Jester?"

"That's what I call him. It's not like he is a different person. No, he's still me, but a darker me. We have a common will. It's like looking at two different sides of the same coin. No matter how you look at it, it's still one coin. Two faces. Are you following me." She answers with a numb nod. "It's nit like I'm going to jump you all of a sudden without reason. The 'Jester' only comes out if provoked and if he can have some fun while at it. you seem to have a particular talent in making deal with you in that way."

"Why do you call him the 'Jester'?" She asked out of curiosity.

Ron gave her small grin. "Well... you used to call me Buffoon for so long that when he showed up I called him the Jester. I found it fitting in my opinion."

Shego looked at him and gave a soft chuckle.

"So the Buffoon and the Jester. Could you get any more clownish." She said in a mocking voice.

"Let me play. I want to have some fun with her." The jester said. He wanted to play with Shego after last nights incident. Ron thought for a moment before agreeing with him. they both loved to play with Shego.

Ron looked at Shego. He walked over to her giving her an evil grin. He stood behind her and whisper in her ear. "Shego… you have no idead how much if a clown I can be. Nor do you really want to find out." The jester said in a soft yet teasing voice.

Shego stiffened, and goose bumps went down her back. Ron smile changed form an evil grin to he's regular warm smile. She looked at him with a little fear in her voice "Was….that….him." Ron answer with a nod.

"Shego I can let him out whenever I want or he can come out whenever he wants. We are one person after all."

"And….and…. He wont try to hurt me out of the blue?" Ron shakes his head. Letting her relax a bit.

Then Ron gave her a serious look. "Not if you don't provoke him. I was never the type to answer with violence over small stuff. You just have a talent for bringing him out. Her just like to play with you that's all." He returns back to cooking leaving her to process all of the new information.

"Who knows about this? Betty? Princess? You fan-girl? The rat?." Ron looks back at her and shakes his head. He give her a soft smile. "So far, you are the only one I've ever told."

Shego seems surprise to be trusted so much with something like this. She would have expected Kim to know of this. No one had ever trusted with any secrets it felt nice to be trusted so much. Still she wonder why was he so trusting. Part of her like it the other part thought it was a trick. Thought there has to be a reason for him to be telling her this.

"Why? Why me of all people" She asked curiously.

He smiled at her. "Because for some reason you are the only one that can make him come out without being hostile. I think he like you a lot. That why I think you should know."

She let a grin claim he face. It was that of amusement. " So if he like me….then that means you like me too uh." She said in a seductive purr.

Ron once again walks behind her. He lowers his head to the back of her neck his lips nearly press against her skin. He tells her "I've never made a secret out of it." She blushed slightly. She liked flirting. This made so much more exiting for her. Flirting with a mad man. She felt herself grow hot for a second.

"_A game where no else is invited. A game where the entance fee is abandoning the self-delusion of 'good' or 'evil'. _Ron thought for a moment. He liked Shego there is no doubt about it. Shego on the other hand was confused about her emotion.

Ron gave Shego a plate with some toast, bacon, and eggs. Ron felt that he could have done better, but with one arm it would have been too difficult so he settled for what he could make. Shego enjoyed his cooking. It was better than most restaurant she visited before. They ate in silence. After they finish eating Ron took the dishes to the sink, and left the room.

He turn back and to look at Shego "I'll be going out for a while. I'll go look for something your size underwear mostly. Just Don't ask where I'll get them." She gave him a smirk that made him blushed and left the room in a hurry.

Ron walked out of his house and thought to himself how he was going to explain Anne that he needed some of her panties among other things. He walked over to the possible house. He was wearing his usual disguise. A black hoody and some sweat pants. This time he decided to wear a pair of sunglasses. He walked over to their backyard and stood there for a while before mustering enough courage to knock on their door.

Ron waited a few seconds and Kim was the one to open the door.

Kim's face lit up upon seeing Ron."Ron! what are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to leave you house until Monday, and you promised to call me yesterday. Did something happened." 'Ugh why does she have to be so insightful' Ron thought to himself. "You know I was temped to go over to you house". Ron let out an inward sigh and thougt to himself 'thank god! With Shego, Betty, and Tara… and Yori it would have been WWIII at my house'.

"Yea… something did happen is you mom home I need to talk to her."

Kim eyed him curiously she knew something was wrong, but pushed that thought down for now. "Yes she's here. What happened? Are you ok."

"Yes I'm fine don't worry. It's a long story and I rather say it once can you get your mother."

"Ok. Mom! Ron here to see you." she screams across the room.

Anne comes into the kitchen and gives a warm smile to Ron "Hey Ronald. Good to see you. What can I do for you?"

Ron swallows nervously before answering her " It's a long story and it would be better if you're seated you to Kim." They sit down and wait for him to tell them what happened. They look at him with worry look on their faces.

Ron lets out a sigh. "Shego is at my house." The bombshell exploded in Kim mind. She rose from her seat and headed out of the room. Ron tackled her to the ground to stop her. "Kim! Stop it's ok." Ron has a hard time holding her down with arm.

"What? No! I wont let her hurt you. I'm going to kick her so hard…" Before she finishes Ron scream at her. "Enoguh! Kim." That snaps her out of her frantic screams. It calm her down enough to listen to him.

"Kim please listen to what I have to say before you jump to any conclusion."

"But…but…"

"Please kim." Ron get up and extends his arm to her. She grabs his hand and she is guided back to her chair.

Ron explains what happened last night. He tells them as much as he can. Ron decides that there is no need to tell them the whole story. He explains why Shego is at his house, and that Dr. Director knows. He tell them little about their deal, and leaves out the part about keeping her out of jail and being his bodyguard later on. He mentions Tara, but doesn't tell them the whole incident with the kiss and all. Wanting to avoid more drama.

After the whole story they both nod in understanding. "As to why I am here is because I want to borrow some of you clothe and….some other women accessories, and I would like you to examine her she is hurt as I explained."

Anne stares at him for a few seconds. "Let me get the straight you want to borrow my clothes and give her and check up to the women that has hurt my daughter and you so many times." Anne asks in a stern voice. Ron winces fearing he might have anger her, but he still nod at her. "Ok. I'll help." Ron lets out a sigh of relive.

"MOM!?" Kim screams at her. She doesn't take it very well. Anne turns her head and looks at her. "Kim I trust Ron judgment. And if he thinks she is worth helping than I will."

"But she is evil!." Kim states.

"Kimmie, Ron has proven time and time again that his heart is always in the right place. And besides you are a little biased when it come to that women. Not that I blame you."

"Thank Anne."

Kim huff in anger before turn her head to look at Ron. "Fine. I understand, but if she hurts you in any way I'll be there to kick her ass." She states that leaves little room to argue.

"Fine. I'll pass the message along."

"No, I'm coming along to tell her." She states. Ron looks at her with a worry look. "Relax I wont start a fight in you house."

"Kim I don't think that a good idea. The two of you in the same room is not a good idea. I would rather play with explosives and fire any time of the week. But if it means that much to you I'll let you come, but you are going to have to wait outside until I break the new to her and see if she is ok with seeing you. ok."

She nods. "Fine, but remember I'm doing this for you not for her." Ron gets up from his chair walk over to Kim and kisses her on the cheek. Kim blushes ferociously.

"Thanks Kim. I know is hard to keep you Kimness in check."

A few minutes later they arrive at the Stoppable's home. Ron tells them to wait outside he doesn't want to Shego any surprise that might result in his home becoming a battle field.

"Shego, I'm back!" Ron shouts. Shego comes down the stairs with small towel on her. The towel looks like a mini dress on her. Ron stares at her in an almost hypnotic trance.

"Eyes up here Stoppable." Shego said with a slight smirk on her face. "Where is my stuff?"

"Outside with someone I want you to see."

"Who? And how many people going to know I'm here."

"Shego would you trust me for once. She's a doctor and I trust her." Ron was getting annoyed at the women always questioning him.

"Ok, ok bring her in. I'll wait in the living room."

Ron goes outside and bring Anne in. "Shego this is Anne Possible, Kim mother." Shego stiffen at the mention of the 'Possible' name.

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Shego walk up to Anne. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Possible."

"Likewise." They shake hands. There is a cold undertone in each of their voices.

"Ron would you mind stepping out while I give her a check up. Unless you want to stay here an enjoy the show." She asked in a teasing manner.

"Well if you are going to get in the same state I might give it a thought." The Jester takes control of Ron consciousness and answer for him. Anne's eyes widen to an impossible size and her face goes trough different shade of red between embarrassment and outright indignation.

He left both women with blushing faces. He had to admit it was fun messing with them. In the back he could hear both muttering in some colorful language.

He went outside to find Kim waiting for him. They talked for sometime about how they were. Kim mostly tried to make up for what she had done. It had hurt Ron pretty bad, but she still held a spot in his heart, but she would get no more second chances. If she ever betrayed him in anyway he would never forgive her. They heard Mrs P call back.

"Hey are you guys done." He said with a warm smile pretending he never said anything before."

"Yea, she's fine. She needs to rest. Her powers should speed up the process." Mrs. P said to Ron avoiding his eyes.

"Shego I have Kim outside. She want to talk to you if that's okay."

"Sure, let's see what the princess has to say." She said with a smirk. It made Ron feel a little wary about this.

He went to get Kim. Hoping his house would withstand what was about to happened.

"Hello Shego." Kim said in an icy tone with a glare that would set most things on fire not that Shego needed any help.

"Hello princess." She reply in a fake cheerful tone. Making Kim livid.

"I'm just here to warn you that if you ever hurt Ron I will rip you apart."

Shego looks at Kim with mock hurt expression. "Me, I would never do anything like that. Why would I ever hurt Ronnie here. Who would keep me warm at night." She said with a wicked grin.

Kim look at her and scoff. "Yea likes that ever going to happened."

"Ohh Kimmie did you really think he wouldn't want anything in return. You can be so naïve. Have not notice how smooth with the ladies he's become. He can make some pretty good arguments." She finishes by liking her lips with a wolfish grin.

Something clicked with both Possible women as they turn their neck in a bird like motion.

"Ron?" they spoke in unison.

"Oi common you really you can't believe that …..right." he says glaring at shego only to see a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

She starts fake crying. "Really Ronnie after all you said to me the promises you said yesterday night you are so mean…"

Ron sees the different emotion going through Kim eyes. "Nothing happened yesterdays really noting."

"oh yea? Who threatened to throw me out if I didn't do as you asked? Who threated to slap me? Took advantage of my situation." He realizes some of those words are actually his a little out of context, but his nonetheless. His not going to take it laying down he bring out the jester.

"Now Shego if you going you're going such things be completely honest. I actually said I would slap you into submission like the bitch you are." The possible gasp. Ron walks up to her his face inches apart from hers. "As a matter of fact the rule still applies." She looks afraid. "Shall we enforce it?" She gives in and raises her hand in surrender.

" , I take it all back nothing happened his to much of a noble soul." The Possibles looked relived. "But I did offer to have sex with him for his help."

Adding more fuel to the fire. The possible women face turn red in anger and embarrassment. "YOU DID WHAT? HE DID WHAT?" kim screeches at Ron.

"Ron is that true did you? I mean do you like her? Do you like girls… don't you..?"

"I think he does Kimmie if the kiss he gave that girl Tara means anything…" She added her two cents into the conversation enjoying her handiwork.

"R-R-Ron? You K-kiss Tara? Why her and n-not me you like her? Are you dating? You said you like me?"

"Kim calm down!" glaring at Shego "I was the kissee not the kisser. I told youy alredy I'm not dating anyone for the same reason I have you last yesterday." That calm her down a bit. Meanwhile Ron glares Shego down making her shrink for his glare.

"I think we are done here right?" he ask Mrs P while she nod numbling as they both leave.

Note:

Sorry for the delay. It was kind of hard typing with one hand. I kind off broke my arm making it harder to type. I was previously working on another story I was planning on publishing, but than disaster struck. Well I'll be back in a few month while I heal.

Plz review


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**I know it's been I while. Well I am here to tell you that I have completely healed. (yay and all that silly stuff). I re-read the story, and I found it to be *cough* crap Hey! Who said that? Well you know that's bullshit. **

**I decided to re-write it. I want to write in in a third person. It was suggested that it would be better for the story. Now I know you all hate all those grammars and spelling errors. **

**My fellow Kimnationers (made up word) I have not been entirely truthful English is not my first language (cue on violin) therefore all those mistakes will keep on happen, but I promised- nay swear I'll try to do better.**

**Well that's I'll I wanted to say let see.**

**To say list:**

**Tell the minions *cough* wonderful readers I'm writing this in the third person (check)**

**Confess the reason for defiling the English language with my poor or trashy grammar (Check)**

**Tell them a bout the poll. (Check- no wait un-check)**

**So here is the thing. I want to know if this should be a harem or not. PM me for you thought opinion you know the drill. And who should be on the Harem.**

**If you choose the (red pill) Harem.**

**Shego (a must)**

…**..**

**That the only one I got. So Pm I want to have an idea before I continue or begin with the re-write. **

**If you choose the (blue pill) no harem who shall it be Pm.**

**Oh yea if you got a better title for the story Pm too. Just a thought. **

**Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Check profile for the new version**


End file.
